Mail Order Bride
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella deja la vida que conoce para convertirse en la novia por correo de un hombre que vive al otro lado del país. ¡El único problema es que Edward no tiene idea que ella está llegando! ¿Pueden dos extraños aprender a vivir y amar, o los malentendidos y el dolor los separarán?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _1918\. Seattle, Washington._

¡Bella, de diecisiete años, quería escapar! Estaba cansada de que todos los hombres en su vida trataran de dictar todos sus movimientos. Estaba su padre, el jefe de policía Charlie Swan. Y también sus tres molestos hermanos mayores: Emmett, Jacob y Mike.

Emmett tenía veinticinco y estaba casado con Rosalie. Tenían un adorable pequeño llamado Jackson, quien acababa de cumplir tres. Jacob tenía veintidós y hacía poco se había casado con Leah. Mike tenía veinte y estaba viendo a una dulce chica llamada Jessica.

Bella no tenía a nadie. Entre su padre y sus hermanos, los chicos tendían a huir. Emmett y Jacob eran extremadamente grandes y lucían amenazadores. Y su padre siendo el jefe… no había nada más que decir. Las armas asustaban a los chicos.

Bella suspiró mientras otro potencial pretendiente huía. Podía escuchar a Emmett y Mike riendo detrás de ella. Mike era un poco más pequeño en complexión, pero lo que le faltaba en tamaño, lo compensaba con su boca. ¡El chico nunca la cerraba!

—¿Eso era realmente necesario? —Bella se giró para fulminar a sus hermanos con la mirada después de cerrar la puerta principal. Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá sosteniendo sus costados, mientras Mike estaba en la silla haciendo lo mismo. Momentos antes, Tyler había llegado a la puerta con flores silvestres en la mano, con el propósito de llevar a Bella a un paseo. Sin embargo, fue Emmett quien abrió, no Bella. Ella se estremeció, recordando lo que acababa de ocurrir...

.

— _¿Puedo ayudarte, Crowley? —preguntó Emmett con su voz profunda y estridente. Fulminó a Tyler con la mirada desde su impresionante altura_ _y el chico_ _simplemente se quedó_ _mirándolo_ _fijamente—. ¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día, sabes —continuó Emmett._

 _Finalmente, reuniendo coraje, Tyler dijo:_

— _¿Está la señorita Bella? Tenía la esperanza de poder interesarla en un paseo._

 _La risa de Emmett retumbó en las paredes._

— _¿Tienes un ratón en la garganta?_ _Tu voz s_ _uena horriblemente chillona para mí. Tal vez debería echar una mirada por ti —dijo él, antes de estirarse hacia Tyler._

 _Tyler saltó lejos de Emmett, casi cayendo a los escalones de la entrada. En este punto, Mike decidió meter la nariz también._

— _Sabes que antes de que a Bella se le permita ir a cualquier lugar con un chico, él tiene que pasar la "prueba" primero._

— _¿Prueba? —chilló Tyler de nuevo_ _y c_ _omenzó a mirar nerviosamente detrás de él._

— _¿Qué estás mirando, Crowley? El jefe no estará en casa por un rato, si ese es el problema —dijo Emmett._

— _Sí, la "prueba". Seguramente sabes lo que es una prueba —intervino Mike._

 _Bella finalmente entró a la habitación, habiendo escuchado la conversación desde la cocina, donde había estado haciendo pan. Era difícil no escuchar. Emmett podía despertar a los muertos, tan ruidoso como era._

— _Ah, señorita Bella —dijo Tyler, claramente aliviado de verla—, tenía la esperanza de que pudiera estar interesada en un paseo conmigo. El_ _tiempo_ _es bueno y_ _hay_ _un maravilloso día de verano afuera._

 _Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, Emmett dijo:_

— _Te das cuenta_ _de_ _que Bella necesita un chaperón para "tomar un paseo contigo",_ _¿_ _verdad? Como su hermano mayor, ese papel recae en mí..._

 _Los ojos de Tyler se ensancharon en su cara. Tragando visiblemente, él pareció sopesar sus opciones. Girando en sus talones de repente, Tyler huyó gritando por la puerta,_ _las_ _flores silvestres quedaron pisoteadas en la tierra en su apuro por irse._

.

—Bueno, él no pasó la "prueba" —dijo Emmett con una risa. Segundos después, estaba riéndose tan fuerte que los cristales de la ventaba temblaban en los marcos. Mike pronto lo siguió...

Retirándose a la cocina, Bella se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

 _«_ _Cada vez..._ _»_ , pensó para sí. Estaba quedándose sin hombres disponibles.

Algún día... Algún día…

* * *

 _¡Hola! Comenzamos con una nueva traducción… ¿qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Pobre Bella, lo que esos hermanos la hacen sufrir…_

 _Las actualizaciones serán dos veces por semana ;)_

 _¡Esperamos que les guste!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Mónica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

1918\. Chicago, Illinois.

—¡Edward, no puedes continuar así! No es saludable. Ni para ti, ni para Nessie —dijo Alice por centésima vez en tantos días. Estaba comenzando a realmente odiar el sonido de la voz de su hermana.

Pasando sus dedos por su cabello bronce, Edward Cullen luchó contra la urgencia de estrangular a Alice. ¿Nunca dejaba de hablar? A los veintitrés años de edad, Edward había, desafortunadamente, estado escuchando a Alice por los últimos veintiún años.

—Alice. —Edward suspiró con impaciencia—. Hemos repasado esto miles de veces. ¡NO QUIERO UNA EXTRAÑA EN MI CASA!

Alice suspiró, igual de impaciente.

—Ha pasado un año desde que Tanya murió. ¡Debes comenzar a pensar en tu hija y lo que necesita! Necesita una influencia femenina.

—Te tiene a ti y a mamá —dijo Edward en tono cortante.

—De acuerdo, déjame aclararlo. ¡NECESITA UNA MADRE!

—¡ELLA TIENE UNA MADRE!—prácticamente gritó Edward. Se estaba cansando mucho de la interferencia de su hermana.

—Tuvo, Edward. Tuvo. Tanya ya no está aquí y Nessie necesita el toque de una madre. Se está portando mal y se mete en peleas en la escuela. No coopera y pelea por todo. Si no fuera por el hecho de que tiene que usar vestidos, ¡estaría en ropa interior todo el día! —dijo Alice con convicción.

Edward se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla más cercana. Ella tenía razón. Nessie tenía seis años y estaba fuera de control. Desde que su esposa, Tanya, enfermó y falleció el año pasado, Nessie había cambiado. Ya no era la niña dulce y sumisa de antes. En su lugar, estaba una niña demoníaca. Era grosera, ruidosa y molesta. Edward estaba a punto de perder.

Alice había estado molestándolo sobre casarse de nuevo. Una madre para su hija. Edward, honestamente, podía decir que el matrimonio era la última cosa en su mente. Había amado a Tanya profundamente, no quería reemplazarla.

—Edward, no estoy diciendo que tengas que reemplazar a Tanya. Nadie podría hacer eso. Pero sabes que tengo razón en todo lo que he dicho —le dijo Alice sin rodeos. Odiaba cuando ella tenía razón.

—Solo déjame pensarlo, ¿sí? Esta no es una decisión para tomar a la ligera, ya sabes —dijo Edward en voz baja.

Saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Alice danzó por la habitación.

—Sabía que lo verías del mismo modo que yo —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Por otra parte, él sabía cómo Nessie se había vuelto en una niña demoníaca. ¡Había sido influenciada por su tía Duende hiperactiva del demonio, Alice Cullen!

—Dije que lo pensaría—advirtió Edward.

—¿Por qué peleas con lo inevitable? Sabes que nunca me equivoco —afirmó Alice con suficiencia.

« _¡Eso es lo que temo!_ »

* * *

 _¡Y conocimos a Edward! ¿Qué les ha parecido su situación? Perdió a Tanya, Nessie se mete en problemas y Alice lo molesta para que consiga otra esposa… ¿qué creen que hará?_

 _¡Esperamos sus comentarios contándonos qué les parece la historia!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

El verano pasó lentamente. Bella estaba a punto de volverse loca. Al parecer, se había corrido la voz sobre el incidente de Tyler con los hermanos Swan, así que ahora ningún chico venía a llamar a su puerta. No que a sus hermanos les molestara de alguna forma. ¡En realidad parecían disfrutar haciendo su vida miserable!

Su padre no era mucho mejor. Después de que escuchó sobre lo que pasó, los ataques de risa habían comenzado de nuevo. Bella había corrido hacia su habitación antes de que alguno pudiera ver sus lágrimas caer. ¿No se daban cuenta de cuán miserable era?

Rosalie y Leah habían tratado de animarla llevándola de compras. ¡Bella odiaba ir de compras! Ellas cargaron sus brazos con cosas que no quería, ni necesitaba. Las burlas continuaron cuando llegó a casa con dichos artículos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pensando en eso de nuevo...

.

 _—¡Jesús, Bella! ¿Quedó algo en la tienda? —bromeó Jacob._

 _—¿Para quién vas a usar todo eso? ¿Nosotros? —se metió Mike._

 _Emmett, quien afortunadamente había estado en silencio, intervino._

 _—¡Sí, porque hemos ahuyentado a todos los chicos! —Él y Jacob sonrieron con malicia ante esa declaración._

 _Bella se había girado con rabia._

 _—¡Sí, lo hicieron, grandísimos tontos! ¿Están felices ahora? ¿Esto es lo que querían? ¿No merezco ser feliz? ¡Ustedes_ _lo_ _son! ¿Por qué yo soy tan diferente?_

 _En ese momento había corrido a su habitación, escondiéndose. La única cosa que quedó en su mente mientras huía era el silencio que había descendido en la habitación. Por fin, ¡había encontrado una forma de callarlos!_

.

Saliendo del recuerdo, Bella caminó hacia la tienda. Un caramelo sonaba divino ahora. Cuando entró, el Chicago Press llamó su atención. El señor Banner, el dueño de la tienda, pensaba que era buena idea tener un periódico de tan lejos. Desafortunadamente, para el tiempo que el periódico llegaba a la tienda, era casi un mes viejo. Sin embargo, Bella siempre daba una mirada. Tenía algunas historias interesantes.

Agarrando uno, lo hojeó en silencio. De repente, se paralizó. Aquí estaba su respuesta. Una oportunidad de libertad. En la última página, un anuncio llamó su atención.

 _SE BUSCA: UNA NOVIA_

 _Se_ _necesita una saludable mujer joven para esposa_ _de_ _un viudo con una hija pequeña. Debe ser capaz de ocuparse de una casa y cocinar._

 _Cualquier persona interesada por favor responder a Alice Cullen. Chicago, Illinois._

Bella se quedó mirando el anuncio. ¿Podría ella hacer eso? Desde luego podía ocuparse de una casa y cocinar. Y amaba a los niños. No había más de qué guiarse. ¿Este viudo era joven o viejo? Tenía una hija pequeña, así que no podía ser muy viejo, ¿verdad? Agarrando el periódico, se dirigió hacia el mostrador.

El señor Banner le sonrió.

—Hola, señorita Swan. Escuché que sus hermanos han estado haciendo travesuras de nuevo —se rió.

 _«Sí, a mi costa»,_ pensó Bella. Intentó darle una moneda por el periódico, pero el señor Banner la rechazó.

—Por favor, solo tómalo. En realidad nadie más parece interesado en ellos. Estoy pensando en cancelar mi orden —dijo el señor Banner.

—Muchas gracias, señor Banner —dijo Bella, apresurándose a salir, el caramelo olvidado.

 _«¿Fue el destino el que me hizo agarrar este periódico en especial en este día en particular?»_

* * *

 _¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Fue el destino el que la hizo agarrar ese periódico? ¡Ahora hay que ver si Bella se anima a responder y qué va a decir su familia de eso!_ _¡Nos encantaría saber qué opinan de la historia en un comentario!_

 _Respondiendo a un comentarios del capítulo pasado, la historia tiene 25 capítulos._

 _Les contamos que ahora tenemos un grupo en Facebook exclusivo para las traducciones, pueden encontrar el link en nuestro perfil o eliminar los espacios del que les dejo abajo:_

 _www . facebook groups / traduccionesEFF /_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Mónica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

—¿HICISTE QUÉ? —gritó Edward. Las ventanas temblaron por el sonido. Alice miró a Edward con calma, sonriendo para sí misma, repitió la declaración que lo había dirigido a la rabia que tenía ahora.

—Coloqué un aviso en el periódico buscando una esposa para ti —dijo dulcemente.

—Tú… cómo tú… Yo no… ¿POR QUÉ? —dejó salir finalmente.

—Porque te estabas tomando mucho tiempo para decidir. Así que tomé la decisión por ti.

—¡Te dije que lo pensaría! No fue un sí automático, lo sabes. —Edward estaba hirviendo.

—Pero iba a ser un sí, eso es lo importante —arguyó Alice.

—Deja de pensar que puedes predecir mi futuro, porque no puedes —dijo Edward a través de los dientes.

—Edward, recuerda que ella solo estaba tratando de ayudar —intervino Jasper desde una esquina de la habitación.

Edward se volteó hacia él.

—¡Y tú! ¿Sabías de esto antes de ahora?

Jasper suspiró. Como el prometido de Alice, había sabido del plan desde el comienzo. Lo que él no había planeado era que ella le dijera a Edward. Ahora, todo lo que podía sentir eran olas de tensión de parte de los hermanos, quienes actualmente se estaban lanzando dagas con la mirada. _«Le dije que esto sería una mala idea.»_

—No te mentiré. Sí sabía, pero también le dije que debería hablar contigo antes de que colocara el aviso en el periódico, pero conoces a Alice. Nada la detiene una vez que sus ojos están puestos en una meta —finalizó Jasper débilmente, luego de que Edward volteara su mirada hacia él.

—Entonces, ¿alguien ha respondido a este aviso en el periódico? —La voz de Edward destilaba veneno.

—Relájate, hermano. Terminarás teniendo un ataque al corazón a este paso. No, nadie ha respondido. Francamente, creo que si lo hicieran, las ahuyentarías con tu encanto.

—Graciosa, Alice. Muy graciosa. —Edward se inclinó contra la pared—. ¿Por qué no pude ser hijo único? —se preguntó en voz alta. Alice lucía ofendida.

—Resiento eso, sabes. Siempre he cuidado de ti, ¿no?

Edward rió.

—Soy mayor. ¿No debería ser eso al revés?

—No. Necesitas a alguien que te mantenga en cintura. Darías demasiadas vueltas de otra manera.

—Hermana, eres una pequeña duende malvada, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo Edward, un poco más calmado ahora.

—Solo estaba intentando. De todas maneras, aparentemente no hay ninguna chica ahí afuera dispuesta a casarse con un hombre al que nunca antes ha visto —dijo Alice.

—¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos querría hacerlo? —respondió Edward.

* * *

 _Y Alice puso el anuncio sin decir nada, ¿también creen que es una duende malvada como Edward? :P_

 _¿Cómo Edward creen que alguien en sus cinco sentidos no respondería? ¡Y Bella está bastante desesperada por escapar de su casa, es una situación especial! ¿Qué harían ustedes?_

 _No se olviden que tenemos un nuevo grupo en Facebook para las traducciones, pueden encontrar el link que nuestro perfil ;)_

 _¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Bella estudió de nuevo el anuncio. Había pasado una semana desde que lo había visto por primera vez. En ese tiempo, varias cosas habían pasado. Jacob y Leah anunciaron la posibilidad de una inclusión en su familia. Tan feliz como Bella estaba por ellos, también una pequeña parte de su corazón se rompió. Mike y Jessica anunciaron su plan de casarse la próxima primavera. De nuevo, una pequeña parte de su corazón se rompió. Y su padre, Charlie, comenzó a cortejar a la viuda de bajando la calle, Sue Clearwater, quien resultaba ser la madre de Leah. Otra pieza se rompió.

Tomando una decisión, Bella escribió una respuesta al anuncio:

 _Para la_ _señorita_ _/_ _señora_ _Alice Cullen_ _:_

 _Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Vivo en Seattle, Washington. Le estoy enviando esta carta con respecto al anuncio que publicó en el Chicago Press hace un mes. El de la novia. Me gustaría aceptar esa oferta si todavía está disponible._

 _Le contaré algunas cosas sobre mí. Mi nombre, como dije, es Isabella, pero mi familia y amigos se refieren a mí como Bella. Tengo diecisiete años y cumpliré dieciocho en septiembre. Soy la más chica de cuatro, todos hombres antes que yo. Mi padre es el jefe de policía aquí. Mi madre murió cuando yo solo tenía tres._

 _Con respecto a las especificaciones en su anuncio, me he ocupado de la casa de mi padre y hermanos desde hace muchos años. Soy muy habilidosa en la cocina. También tengo un sobrino de tres años, a quien adoro y soy bastante experta en su cuidado._

 _Soy consciente de que soy joven y por lo tanto vista por muchos como incapaz, sin embargo, me gustaría añadir que trabajaré muy duro y probaré que soy capaz de hacer las cosas que he expresado anteriormente._

 _Si esta oferta ya ha sido cubierta, le agradezco por su tiempo en leer esta carta. Si no escucho de usted antes del invierno, sabré que no acepta mi proposición._

 _Saludos cordiales a usted y su familia_ _._

 _Isabella Swan_

 _Seattle, Washington_ _._

Bella puso la carta en un sobre, escribió la dirección y la colocó en su tocador. Estaría yendo al pueblo mañana para la compra semanal de la casa.

 _«L_ _a_ _enviaré en ese momento.»_

* * *

 _Y Bella finalmente va a enviar la carta… ¿creen que le dirá a alguien de su familia antes de hacerlo? ¿Qué les pareció lo que escribió?_

 _Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos; esperamos que les esté gustando la historia y nos encantaría saberlo en un RR._

 _No se olviden que tenemos un grupo en Facebook exclusivo para las traducciones, pueden encontrar el link en nuestro perfil ;)_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Mónica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Alice canturreó para sí misma mientras caminaba para recoger el correo del día. Por alguna razón, sentía que hoy era el día en el que algo maravilloso pasaría. Llámalo una corazonada, pero algo estaba a punto de cambiar todo en sus vidas.

Edward había hecho que sacara el aviso por una novia del periódico. No era como si alguna mujer hubiera respondido de todas maneras. ¿Qué se necesitaba para conseguir una nueva esposa para su hermano? Él no era tan malo, ¿o sí?

La campana encima de la puerta se movió mientras ella entraba.

—Hola, señor Yorkie —canturreó.

Miró por encima de la pila de correo frente a él.

—Ah, señorita Alice. Cuán bueno es verla de nuevo. ¿Cómo está en este hermoso día?

—Increíble como siempre. ¿Los diarios médicos de mi padre ya llegaron?

—Sí. Solo un momento y los ubicaré para usted —dijo, desapareciendo hacia la habitación trasera por un momento. Cuando volvió, tenía un grueso paquete envuelto en papel y cordel—. Aquí tiene, señorita Alice. Estoy seguro de que su padre estará muy feliz de recibirlos.

—Sí, lo estará. Los ha estado esperando.

—Bueno, buen día para usted, señorita —dijo el señor Yorkie, volviendo a su correo.

—Buen día para usted también —replicó Alice.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando el señor Yorkie dijo:

—¡Oh, señorita Alice! Hay una carta aquí para usted. La acabo de sacar de esta pila.

Volteándose, Alice caminó de vuelta hacia él. En su mano estaba un delgado sobre.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Alice tomó la carta y sintió un escalofrío pasar por ella cuando lo hizo. Extraño.

Al frente decía:

 _Alice Cullen_

 _Chicago, Illinois_ _._

La estampilla era de Washington. _«_ _No conozco a nadie en Washington_ _»._ Casi lo abrió, pero algo le dijo que esperara hasta que regresara a casa. Agradeciéndole al señor Yorkie de nuevo, hizo su camino de vuelta hacia su casa. _«_ _Algo maravilloso…_ _»_

Al entrar a su casa, fue recibida por sus padres, el doctor Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

—Aquí tienes, padre —dijo ella, tendiéndole el grueso paquete.

—Gracias, Alice. He estado esperando por estos algún tiempo —respondió, prácticamente babeando por la anticipación de leerlos.

—¿Qué es eso, querida? —le preguntó Esme, notando la carta.

—Oh, esto vino en el correo para mí hoy. Es de Washington —le contó Alice, sosteniéndola hacia arriba para que Esme la viera.

—¿A quién conoces en Washington? —habló Carlisle.

—Nadie que yo sepa. Me pregunto de qué se tratará —musitó Alice.

—Bueno, no lo sabrás si no la abres —bromeó Esme.

Abriendo la carta, Alice la leyó y luego gritó, comenzando a saltar con emoción.

—Esto es. ¡La respuesta que he estado esperando! —Ella rió.

Esme y Carlisle la miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Algo bueno? —preguntó Esme.

Alice les tendió la carta. Esme la tomó y la leyó en voz alta:

 _"Para la_ _señorita_ _/_ _señora_ _Alice Cullen_ _:_

 _Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Vivo en Seattle, Washington. Le estoy enviando esta carta con respecto al anuncio que publicó en el Chicago Press hace un mes. El de la novia. Me gustaría aceptar esa oferta si todavía está disponible._

 _Le contaré algunas cosas sobre mí. Mi nombre, como dije, es Isabella, pero mi familia y amigos se refieren a mí como Bella. Tengo diecisiete años y cumpliré dieciocho en septiembre. Soy la más chica de cuatro, todos hombres antes que yo. Mi padre es el jefe de policía aquí. Mi madre murió cuando yo solo tenía tres._

 _Con respecto a las especificaciones en su anuncio, me he ocupado de la casa de mi padre y hermanos desde hace muchos años. Soy muy habilidosa en la cocina. También tengo un sobrino de tres años, a quien adoro y soy bastante experta en su cuidado._

 _Soy consciente de que soy joven y por lo tanto vista por muchos como incapaz, sin embargo, me gustaría añadir que trabajaré muy duro y probaré que soy capaz de hacer las cosas que he expresado anteriormente._

 _Si esta oferta ya ha sido cubierta, le agradezco por su tiempo en leer esta carta. Si no escucho de usted antes del invierno, sabré que no acepta mi proposición._

 _Saludos cordiales a usted y su familia,_

 _Isabella Swan_

 _Seattle, Washington_ _."_

—¿Cuándo hiciste esto? —preguntó Carlisle cuando Esme terminó de leer.

—Hace dos meses. Coloqué un aviso en el Press, pero nunca llegó una respuesta de nadie. ¡Hasta ahora!

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó Esme.

—¡Buscar a la novia de Edward!

* * *

 _¡Y al fin llegó la carta de Bella! ¿Qué creen que hará Alice? ¿Cómo se lo dirá a Edward?_

 _¡Esperamos que les esté gustando la historia y saber sus opiniones en un comentario!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Un mes había pasado desde que Bella había enviado la carta a Chicago. Ahora era finales de septiembre y estaba comenzando a volverse un poco más frío. Su cumpleaños número dieciocho vino y se fue con poco espectáculo. Su familia sabía de su aversión por las celebraciones y los regalos. Aun así, sus hermanos habían ignorado todo y comprado a Bella un nuevo libro de cocina. (Traducción: Si no fuera por la cocina de Bella, los hermanos pasarían hambre, ya que sus esposas no podían cocinar u hornear).

Todos los días, Bella hacía el viaje hacia el correo para ver si ya había recibido una respuesta. Hasta el momento, no había sucedido. « _¿_ _Habrá_ _sido demasiado tarde? ¿Alguien más_ _habrá_ _respondido_ _antes_ _?»_ Bella todavía no le había hablado a su familia sobre el anuncio. Si nada salía de eso, sentía que era mejor que ellos no supieran a que tuvieran aún otra cosa para meterse con ella.

Sin embargo, Bella tenía un plan de respaldo. Había estado ahorrando dinero por los pasados dos años, habiendo hecho changas para los vecinos para ganarlo. Bella era austera, solo gastando en lo que era necesario. Si esto no sucedía, todavía tenía una oportunidad de libertad. Ahora que tenía dieciocho, sería capaz de viajar sola, sin un chaperón. Ese pensamiento la mareó. La libertad, de una forma u otra, estaba al alcance de la mano.

Después de otro viaje decepcionante al correo, Bella entró a su casa para ver un ajetreo de actividad en el interior. Las vecinas estaban limpiando cada superficie que fuera visible. Las alfombras estaban siendo sacudidas y limpiadas. Bella estaba conmocionada. Ella siempre era la única que hacía todas esas tareas. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó a Rosalie, quien estaba parada a unos metros de distancia, también observando todo.

—No sé con seguridad. Emmett y yo entramos para encontrar esto... —hizo un movimiento circular con la mano para abarcar la habitación—, pasando. Tu padre envió un mensaje diciéndonos que viniéramos aquí. Algo sobre un anuncio de algún tipo.

—¿Un anuncio? ¿Por qué no he escuchado sobre esto antes de hoy? ¡Yo vivo aquí! —exclamó Bella.

—No estoy segura. También citó a Jacob y Leah. Llegaron unos momentos después de que nosotros lo hicimos.

En ese momento, Charlie entró volando a la habitación. Se detuvo cuando vio a Bella parada allí.

—Ah, Bells. Bien, estás de regreso. Quédate aquí por un rato. Tengo un anuncio más tarde y quiero que toda la familia lo escuche. —Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, Charlie salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Bella se sentía como si hubiera entrado en un huracán y ya no podía ver el suelo. _¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?_

Unas horas después, Charlie los llamó a todos a la sala. Bella se sentó en un sofá, entre Jacob y Mike. Emmett, Rosalie y Leah se sentaron en el sofá de enfrente. Charlie se paró enfrente de todos, una callada Sue a su lado.

—Bueno —comenzó Charlie, aclarando su garganta—, los invité a todos aquí porque tengo un anuncio que hacer. —Mirando a Sue con una sonrisa, él tomó su mano en la suya—. Le he pedido a Sue que se case conmigo y ella gentilmente ha aceptado.

Todos aplaudieron, excepto Bella. Ella no podía recordar hacer una decisión consciente de moverse. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en el sofá en un segundo y al siguiente estaba corriendo por las escaleras, sollozando. El golpe de la puerta de su habitación hizo eco a través de la casa.

Varios momentos después, hubo un suave golpe en la puerta. Sentándose en la cama, Bella secó sus ojos rápidamente.

—¿Belly? —La voz de Emmett atravesó la puerta—. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Sí —dijo ella simplemente.

Emmett abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Viendo que ella estaba en la cama, entró. Jalando la silla del tocador hacia la cama, Emmett se sentó al lado de Bella. Tomó la mano de ella en la suya.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

Bella casi se rió a carcajadas. Este no podía ser su hermano. Su hermano era ruidoso, ofensivo y grosero. No se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera su mujer y su hijo. Desde luego que no se preocupaba por ella, disfrutaba demasiado arruinándole la vida como para quererla.

—No, no lo estoy —le dijo con honestidad.

—Bells, ¿quieres hablar de ello? Puedes decirme cualquier cosa —dijo Emmett en tono alentador.

 _«_ _¿Debería decirle? ¿Entendería?_ _»_

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo ahora? Nunca antes lo has sido. Tú y los otros disfrutan demasiado arruinando mi vida.

Emmett se reclinó un poco en la silla y suspiró.

—Bella, todos nosotros te queremos mucho. Eres nuestra hermana pequeña. Solo hemos estado protegiéndote.

—¿Protegiéndome? ¿Llamas a espantar a cada hombre con el que posiblemente podría compartir la vida protegerme _?_

—Bella, ninguno de esos tontos te merecía. Eres mucho mejor que todos ellos. No te pueden dar lo que tú necesitas —dijo Emmett, sonando sincero por una vez.

—¿Qué necesito, Emmett? Dime —pidió Bella, curiosa ahora.

—Necesitas un hombre que, en lugar de tratar de dominarte, te acepte como única. Necesitas alguien que te trate como a un igual, no como a una muñeca hecha de cristal. Necesitas alguien que pueda amarte por el resto de tu vida y todavía te vea hermosa, no importa cuántos años hayan pasado. Necesitas un hombre que te trate de la forma en que mereces ser tratada. Un hombre que te amará por el resto de tus días con la misma pasión y fuerza como el día que se enamoraron. Un hombre que siempre te protegerá del mal.

Bella estaba sorprendida. Nunca había escuchado a su hermano sonar tan inteligente antes. Quizás había subestimado a Emmett. Quizás a él realmente le importaba. _«_ _¿Debería decirle?_ _»_

—Emmett, ¿puedo decirte algo que nadie más sabe? Sin embrago, tiene que ser mantenido en secreto. Ni siquiera puedes decirle a Rose sobre ello.

Emmett la miró de forma extraña.

—Está bien, Bells. Puedo mantenerlo en secreto.

En lugar de decirle, Bella se levantó y agarró el Post de debajo de su cama. Dirigiéndose a la última página, señaló el anunció y le pasó el periódico a Emmett. Él lo leyó y alzó la mirada.

—¿Un anuncio para una esposa? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver contigo?

 _«_ _Bien, así que quizás él no es tan inteligente como había pensado._ _»_

—Lo respondí —dijo Bella simplemente.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Esa es una buena, Bells! Me pillaste por un segundo —rió Emmett.

Bella estaba molesta.

—No estoy bromeando. De verdad lo respondí.

Dándose cuenta de que ella no estaba bromeando, Emmett se puso serio.

—Hablas en serio, ¿verdad? —Ante su asentimiento, él continuó—: ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué querrías casarte con un hombre que nunca antes has conocido? —Emmett estaba claramente juzgando su cordura.

—Porque los veo a todos ustedes tan felices en sus vidas y quiero eso para mí. Quiero para mí todas esas cosas que describiste antes. Quiero a alguien que me ame—dijo Bella con convicción.

—¿Te han respondido?

La cara de Bella decayó.

—No, aún no.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes que esto siquiera pasará? —preguntó Emmett.

—Simplemente lo siento. En mi corazón. Esta es la respuesta que siempre he buscado. Esta es mi oportunidad de libertad.

Emmett lo pensó por un momento.

—Está bien.

Bella estaba confundida.

—¿Está bien qué?

—Está bien, me convenciste. Rose, Jackson y yo iremos contigo a Chicago —dijo Emmett como si nada.

 _«_ _¡Esto no era lo que tenía en mente!_ _»_

—¡Emmett, no! No te puedo pedir que hagas eso —dijo Bella con urgencia.

—No lo hiciste. No permitiré que mi hermana pequeña vaya a una gran ciudad como Chicago sola. Rose y yo vamos, ¡no hay discusiones!

Las dudas comenzaron a formársele.

—¿Qué si no recibo una respuesta? —preguntó Bella en voz baja.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—Pasará. Tienes que creer que pasará.

Bella lanzó los brazos alrededor de Emmett.

—Te quiero, hermano. ¡Gracias!

Devolviéndole el abrazo, Emmett dijo:

—También te quiero, hermanita.

Una semana después, Bella recibió la respuesta a la carta. Corriendo a la casa de Emmett, golpeó la puerta. Cuando Emmett la abrió, agitó la carta hacia él.

—¡Nos vamos a Chicago!

* * *

 _Awww… ¿qué les ha parecido esa charla con Emmett? Me gusta mucho él, sí que la quieren sus hermanos, no solo para burlarse de ella :P Y al fin llegó la respuesta, se irán a Chicago, ¿cómo creen que se lo tomará Edward?_

 _¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Mónica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 _Querida señorita Swan_ _:_

 _Estaba encantada al recibir su carta y quisiera informarle la aceptación de dic_ _ho escrito_ _. Le enviaré un pasaje para el tren en las próximas semanas. Estoy segura de que tiene cosas que empacar y familia a_ _la que_ _informar, si es que esto no ha sido realizado ya._

 _Estoy segura de que está curiosa por el novio. Él es mi hermano, Edward. Tiene_ _veintitrés años_ _y es un reciente viudo. Su esposa enfermó con la influenza española el año pasado y falleció. Edward tiene una hija de_ _seis_ _años llamada Vanessa, pero toda la familia la llama Nessie._

 _Aunque usted es joven, parece tener la cabeza bien puesta y bastante inteligente. Ambas cosas son cosas que mi hermano y sobrina necesitarán._

 _Siento si esto parece demasiado breve. El tiempo es esencial y no se recomiendan retrasos._

 _Hablaré con usted pronto. Tenga un buen viaje._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Alice Cullen_ _._

Alice releyó la carta de nuevo. ¿Era demasiado impersonal? Bella había enviado una carta tan conmovedora. Esto sonaba como una noticia de obituario. No, tal vez no de obituario, pero definitivamente iba más al punto.

« _Enviaré una mejor carta con el pasaje._ _»_

Solo Alice, Jasper y sus padres sabían que estaba trayendo a Bella. Alice no le había dicho a Edward. Sentía que el factor sorpresa funcionaría mejor. Si Edward no sabía que ella venía, no podría encontrar una excusa para huir.

Jasper y sus padres habían intentado, repetidamente, hacer que le informara a Edward de la carta. Alice declinaba vehementemente, declarando que la sorpresa sería mejor. Sus padres pensaban que esto solo causaría problemas a largo plazo.

Decidiendo que era el mejor camino, Alice colocó la carta en un sobre y le colocó la dirección. Iría al pueblo y lo entregaría en la mañana.

 _«Esto funcionará. ¡Tiene que!»_

.

—Vanessa Esme Cullen, abre esta puerta ahora mismo —gritó Edward a través de dicha puerta. Nessie había corrido hacia su cuarto al tener un berrinche más temprano. Cuando Edward subió corriendo detrás de ella, encontró la puerta cerrada, llegando así al predicamento actual.

—¡No! No saldré. ¡No puedes obligarme, papá! —gritó Nessie de vuelta.

Edward le gruñó a la puerta.

—Sacaré esta puerta de sus soportes si no sales, ¡AHORA!

—¡NO! —chilló Nessie.

—¡Ya está! ¡He aguantado suficiente! Derribaré la puerta —gritó Edward.

Estaba a punto de hacer eso, cuando escuchó:

—Edward, ¿quién arreglará la puerta si la derribas? Ciertamente tú no.

Volteándose hacia la voz, Edward se debilitó.

—Madre.

Esme estaba con una canasta en su mano. Sin duda las galletas que había hecho recientemente o un pastel. Esme miró a Edward con desaprobación e hizo un sonido con su lengua. No importaba cuán viejo estuviera, Esme siempre podía silenciarlo con una mirada.

—¿Qué hizo ella ahora? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Ella… cocina… cortar… cabello… desastre... —Fue todo lo que Esme pudo captar.

—Edward, realmente no deberías murmurar —amonestó Esme en voz baja. Edward pasó sus dedos por su cabello. Estaba tan lívido, que prácticamente veía rojo. Luego de la impresión, Nessie simplemente se volvió…

—Madre, tú sácala. Iré a caminar —fue todo lo que dijo Edward antes de dirigirse escaleras abajo.

Una vez que Edward estaba fuera del rango de audición, Esme se paró frente a la puerta.

—¿Nessie? Es la abuela. ¿No te gustaría salir y verme? Traje galletas. Tus favoritas, de avena.

—¿Papi sigue ahí afuera? —inquirió una pequeña voz desde adentro. Esme sonrió para sí misma.

—No, querida. Ha ido a caminar. ¿Por qué no sales ahora?

La puerta hizo ruido y lentamente se abrió. Nessie dio un vistazo por la esquina para asegurarse de que Esme estaba siendo honesta. Al no ver a Edward, la abrió más.

—¡Oh, Nessie! Niña, ¿qué has hecho? Por todos los cielos —exclamó Esme.

En lugar de ver los hermosos rizos color bronce que normalmente caían por la espalda de Nessie, Esme estaba sorprendida de ver que su cabello había sido rebajado hasta un poco más abajo de su barbilla. Estaba cortado al azar, como si Nessie lo hubiera cortado sin tener una forma en mente. Estaba más largo en algunos lugares y peligrosamente cortos en otros.

—Corté mi cabello y papi se enojó conmigo —confesó Nessie, con la completa honestidad de un niño.

Esme, habiéndose recuperado de su shock, dijo:

—Sí, querida niña. Puedo verlo. Pero, ¿por qué? Tienes un hermoso cabello. ¿Por qué cortarlo?

—Porque papi se pone triste cuando lo ve. Le recuerda a mami. Sé que aún la extraña —comentó Nessie en voz baja.

Esme de pronto comprendió. Agachándose hasta el nivel de los ojos de Nessie, Esme le dijo:

—Tu papi siempre extrañará a tu mami. Pero, corazón, cortar tu cabello no va a cambiar eso.

Nessie sorbió su nariz.

—No quiero que papi esté triste.

Esme jaló a Nessie a un abrazo.

—Siento que tu papi no estará triste por mucho más tiempo.

—¿Promesa? —preguntó Nessie.

—Lo prometo —respondió Esme.

.

.

Bella y Emmett habían estado haciendo planes para viajar desde que ella recibió la carta hacía dos semanas. Empacarían solo lo esencial y Emmett compraría los tres pasajes que él necesitaría cuando recibieran el pasaje para Bella.

Ella había decidido contarle las noticias a su familia en la cena esta noche. Esperaba salir sin mucho escándalo, pero conociendo a su familia, no era probable que sucediera.

Bella estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor forma para decir la noticia…

"¡Me mudaré a Chicago y me casaré!" « _No, muy directo.»_

"Seré una novia de correo." « _No, no es lo suficientemente directo.»_

"Me iré y no pueden detenerme…" « _Muy infantil.»_

"Ya he tenido suficiente con todos y he decidido tomar el control de mi vida…" « _Mejor.»_

"He decidido…"

Fue cortada por Jacob gritando desde abajo.

—¡Hey, Bells! ¡Morimos de hambre! ¿Dónde está la cena?

—Ordinario, dolor en mi retaguardia… —gruñó Bella.

Haciendo su camino escaleras abajo, Bella vio a toda la familia frente a ella. « _¡Perfecto!»_

—Tengo un anuncio que hacer —dijo Bella.

Jacob gruñó.

—Espero que sea… la cena está servida.

 _«No precisamente…»_

Respirando profundo, Bella dijo:

—Me voy a casar…

* * *

 _¿Qué les ha parecido esté capítulo? Pasaron muchas cosas, Alice no piensa decirle nada a Edward por ahora, ¿cómo creen que reaccionará él cuando al fin se entere? También conocimos a la pequeña Nessie, ¿es tierna, no? Y finalmente Bella le dijo a su familia que se va a casar… ¿cómo creen que reaccionarán todos esos hombres sobreprotectores?_

 _¡Esperamos que estén disfrutando la historia y que nos dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 _Respirando profundo, Bella dijo:_

— _Me voy a casar..._

El caos estalló desde todas las direcciones. Todos comenzaron a hablar encima del otro, tratando de ser escuchados...

—¡Bella! ¿Estás loca? —Mike.

—¡Bella! ¡No puedes hablar en serio! —Sue.

—¿Quién es? ¡Lo mataré! —Charlie.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —Leah.

—¿Quién va a hacer toda la comida ahora? —Jacob.

—¡ _Yo_ puedo cocinar, Jacob Swan! —Leah.

—No _,_ Bella puede cocinar... ¡tú quemas el agua! —Jacob.

¡Golpe seco!

— _¡Auuuch!_ —Jacob.

—¡Niños, suficiente! —Sue.

—¡Dime quién es! ¡Él pagará por esto! —Charlie.

—¿De quién estás hablando? —Mike.

—El chico que —susurra— puso a Bella en la dulce espera. —Charlie.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Todos.

De repente, hubo un fuerte bramido, seguido por un «¡SILENCIO!». Todos se giraron a mirar a Emmett.

—Ahora que tengo la atención de todos —dijo sarcásticamente—. Quizás todos serían tan amables de dejar hablar a Bella ahora.

Bella miró a Emmett, realmente feliz de que por una vez en su vida, él estuviera de su lado. Miró a su familia. Tomando otra respiración profunda, intentó de nuevo.

—Como dije, me voy a casar. Respondí un anuncio en el periódico para una novia y fui aceptada. Cuando mis boletos lleguen, me iré en el próximo tren después de eso —dijo Bella, desafiando a cualquiera a hablar. Todos permanecieron en silencio. Bella se tomó un momento para observar a su familia.

Charlie estaba sentado en la silla, echando humo. No había duda en la mente de Bella que si Edward estuviera parado delantede él, sería un hombre muerto.

Jacob estaba mirando agriamente a Leah, frotándose la nuca donde ella le había pegado con el libro que Bella había dejado sobre la mesa. Leah estaba silenciosamente disparándole dagas a Jacob.

Mike y Sue estaban mirando a Bella como si de repente le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y alas le hubieran brotado de la espalda.

Los únicos dos que estaban impávidos por el anuncio eran Emmett y Rosalie. Estaban sentados tranquilamente al lado del otro en el sofá.

El silencio se prolongó. Finalmente, Charlie habló.

—¿Bells? ¿No estás, ya sabes...? —dijo, gesticulando hacia su estómago. Bella captó lo que él estaba preguntando y se ruborizó.

—No, padre. No estoy en la dulce espera. Mi novio vive en Chicago. Ni siquiera lo he conocido —le dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué querrías casarte con un completo extraño? —preguntó Jacob desde el otro sofá.

—Toda mi vida, me he sentido apartada. Como si no importara. Como si no fuera importante. Desde que madre murió, todos me han tratado como una esclava. Hago todas las comidas, limpio las casas de todos. —Bella hizo una pausa, sabiendo que la próxima parte sería dura de escuchar para todos—. Quiero lo que veo que todos viven. Quiero un esposo que me amará a mí y solo a mí por la eternidad. Quiero niños corriendo bajo los pies. Quiero ocuparme de mi propia casa, no de la de nadie más. Hablando claro, quiero ver qué más hay ahí afuera. Necesito saber.

Charlie tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Puedes tener todo eso aquí. No necesitas mudarte tan lejos.

—Mis hermanos, en sus maneras _bienintencionadas,_ han corrido a cada posible pretendiente que alguna vez ha venido a intentar cortejarme. No puedo tener una familia si no tengo un esposo —señaló rápidamente Bella.

—Bella, solamente teníamos lo mejor para ti en mente —dijo Mike con tristeza.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Todos solamente tienen lo mejor para _ustedes_ en mente. He sido la cocinera, empleada, niñera. Básicamente, todos me han convertido en madre. Si tengo que ser la madre de alguien, será de mis propios hijos, no de mis hermanos y mi padre.

—¿Quién cocinará, limpiará, coserá...? —comenzó Jacob, antes de que Bella lo interrumpiera.

—Tu esposa lo hará. Y —miró explícitamente a Mike— tu prometida lo hará.

—Pero, Bella… —dijo Jacob, mirando con cansancio a Leah, antes de susurrar en voz alta—. ¡Leah no puede cocinar!

 _«_ _¿Por qué yo? Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esta oferta, pero..._ _»_

—Les enseñaré a Leah y Jessica todo lo que necesitan saber antes de irme.

Sue dio su opinión por primera vez.

—¿Querida? Tengo que decir algo. Sé que no soy tu madre, pero aun así estoy preocupada sobre tú viajando a través del país sola.

 _«_ _¡Benditas seas, Sue!_ _»_

—No estaré sola. Emmett, Rosalie y Jackson van a venir conmigo —dijo Bella, de nuevo esperando una explosión.

Charlie fulminó con la mirada a su hijo mayor.

—¿Accediste a acompañarla en este viaje tonto?

Emmett miró a su padre. Siempre lo había querido y respetado, pero hoy ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le gustara. _«_ _¿Es un viaje tonto?_ _»_

—Padre, Bella y yo hablamos sobre esto largo y tendido. Esto es lo que ella quiere hacer. Bella tiene dieciocho ahora. Tiene derecho a vivir su vida de la forma en que _ella_ quiera. Ella tiene razón. Todos la usamos como un reemplazo para madre. Todos pensamos que si ahuyentábamos a todos los chicos, Bella siempre se quedaría aquí. Estábamos equivocados. Todos necesitamos respetar las decisiones que ella ha tomado.

Jacob y Mike miraron a su hermano mayor como nunca antes lo habían visto. ¿De dónde vino esa madurez? Emmett _nunca_ fue el serio. Era impactante verlo... actuar como un adulto.

—¿Esto es realmente lo que quieres, Bells? —preguntó Charlie, ya sabiendo su respuesta.

—Sí. No voy a cambiar de opinión. Voy a Chicago para convertirme en la novia de Edward Cullen.

.

.

—¿Tía Bwela? —dijo Jackson por décima vez en la última hora. Bella suspiró y miró a su sobrino de tres años.

En esos momentos, tenían dos horas en un viaje en tren de nueve. Jackson había estado rebotando sin parar desde que se habían subido al tren. Como nunca había estado en uno antes, Jackson estaba curioso acerca de _¡todo!_ Ya había preguntado sobre los asientos, las ventanas, la plataforma, las escaleras, el compartimento en el que estaban montados. ¿Qué más podría querer saber?

—¿Sí, Jackson? —preguntó Bella con paciencia. Emmett le sonrió a ella desde el banco del frente. « _Solo espera..._ _»_

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó Jackson, mirando a Bella con ojos grandes e inocentes. Bella fulminó con la mirada a Emmett. ¿Por qué no le había explicado cómo funcionaba un viaje en tren _antes_ de que subieran en él?

—No, Jackson. Todavía tenemos un largo camino por delante —dijo Rosalie antes de que Bella pudiera responder.

—¡Pero, quiero llegar yap! —se quejó Jackson. _«_ _Yo también..._ _»_

Cuando los cuatro habían abordado el tren más temprano, Bella había estado sorprendida de ver a toda su familia ir a decir adiós. En realidad Charlie tenía los ojos llorosos. Había jalado a Bella en un abrazo, susurrando en su oreja: _«Esta siempre será tu casa. Si esto no funciona, siempre puedes volver»._

Lágrimas habían aparecido en los ojos de Bella. En ese momento, ella supo que su padre de verdad la quería. _«Lo sé, papi. Lo sé»_ , había susurrado de vuelta.

Incluso Jacob y Mike habían estado con ojos llorosos. _«_ _Probablemente van a extrañar mi cocina..._ _»_

Tratar de enseñar a Leah y Jessica a hornear y cocinar fue una experiencia que Bella preferiría olvidar. Jacob había tenido razón sobre Leah. Ella era _muy buena_ quemando agua...

Pero, finalmente, les había enseñado a las dos todo lo básico y era feliz con el conocimiento de que Sue continuaría enseñándoles después de que ella se fuera a Chicago. _«_ _Con suerte ninguna quemar_ _á_ _la casa..._ _»_

Después de abordar, Bella había observado por la ventana, supuestamente mirando a su familia por última vez. Memorizó sus rostros, guardándolos en su memoria. El tren arrancó y Bella y Emmett saludaron con la mano a su familia una última vez. Los dos continuaron mirando por la ventana, hasta que todos solo eran un pequeño punto.

Lo que los traía a la posición actual...

Solo siete horas más por delante...

.

.

Finalmente, llegaron a la estación de tren en Chicago. Jackson se había dormido, así que Emmett lo tenía alzado sobre uno de sus enormes hombros, mientras un botones los ayudaba con todas sus maletas. Saliendo del tren, Bella se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor. El sol era un poco más brillante aquí que en Seattle. Las personas andaban en bicicletas. Incluso vio a algunas personas con automóviles. Ella no conocía a nadie en casa que pudiera permitirse un automóvil.

Por primera vez, Bella se sintió insegura. ¿Qué si su nuevo esposo era rico? ¿Él sería feliz con alguien que... _no lo era_? ¿Incluso le… gustaría ella?

Mientras Bella se paraba a contemplar su entorno, se dio cuenta de un hombre y una mujer jóvenes caminado hacia ella. El hombre era alto, con cabello rubio un poco largo, pero en él todavía atractivo. Él caminaba con sus hombros erguidos, al igual que un oficial lo haría.

La mujer al lado de él lucía, en la mente de Bella, como un duende. Tenía cabello corto y negro, una moda que recientemente había comenzado a volverse popular. Ella caminaba con rapidez, casi saltando.

 _«_ _Jackson y ella se llevarían a la perfección..._ _»_

El dúo se detuvo enfrente de Bella y compañía. La mujer dio un paso adelante.

—¿Eres Isabella Swan? —preguntó ella, incluso su voz sonaba como campanillas.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Tú debes ser Alice? —cuestionó Bella. Emmett y Rosalie quedándose atrás, dejando a Bella tener ese momento a solas.

En lugar de responder, Alice se adelantó y jaló a Bella en un abrazo. Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron. Ella no era una persona física por naturaleza. Las únicas dos personas que alguna vez la habían en realidad abrazado eran su padre y Emmett. Se quedó parada allí, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, Alice la soltó.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de que vayas a ser mi hermana! —exclamó Alice. Miró a Bella desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies. _«_ _¡Edward no sabría qué lo golpeó!_ _»_ Jasper se aclaró la garganta—. Oh, lo siento mucho. Este es Jasper, mi prometido —dijo Alice, retrocediendo.

—Este es Emmett, mi hermano. Su esposa, Rosalie, y el pequeñín en el hombro de Emmett es Jackson, mi sobrino —dijo Bella, presentando al resto de ellos.

Alice chilló.

—Oh, es adorable. ¡Él y Nessie tendrán mucha diversión!

—Alice, ¿por qué Edward no está aquí para conocerme? —preguntó Bella. Ella había encontrado extraño que su prometido no estuviera allí para recibirla.

La cara de Alice se descompuso.

—Le surgió algo en el último minuto y nos pidió a Jasper y a mí venir en su lugar —mintió ella sin problemas.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Cuándo lo veré entonces? —Bella de verdad quería verlo.

—Pronto. Muy pronto. De hecho, él te está esperando en la casa de nuestros padres —le dijo Alice. No era una total mentira. Él _estaba_ en la casa de sus padres. Solo que él pensaba que estaba ahí para una cena familiar y para pasar tiempo juntos.

Cuando Alice y Jasper se habían levantado para dirigirse a la estación de tren, Edward los había detenido.

—¿Dónde van ustedes, también? —preguntó Edward.

—Pensamos en hacer una caminata vespertina. El clima está comenzando a ponerse más frío y pronto estaremos forzados a quedarnos dentro —había mentido Alice.

—¿Les importaría si los acompaño? Me podría servir un poco de aire fresco —había dicho Edward, alcanzando su abrigo.

Los ojos de Alice se habían ampliado.

—¡No! —prácticamente chilló. Edward la miró fijamente—. Me refiero, um, a Jasper y a mí _realmente_ nos gustaría un tiempo a solas, solo los _dos_ —rogó Alice.

Edward suspiró, captando la indirecta. Asintiéndoles, regresó hacia la sala para conversar con sus padres.

Una vez afuera, Alice había dicho:

—¡Eso estuvo _muy cerca!_

—¿Por qué reaccionaste así? Ahora Edward va a sospechar —le dijo Jasper.

—No, no lo hará. Él no sabe nada —dijo Alice con confianza y continuaron hacia la estación de tren...

Regresando al aquí y ahora, Alice comenzó a contarle a Bella sobre Edward.

—Es alto, con cabello broncíneo. Tiene ojos verdes. Edward tiene una pequeña llamada Nessie. Tiene seis años. Nessie es parte de la razón de que estés aquí —le dijo Alice a Bella.

Bella asintió.

—Deduje eso por tu anuncio. ¿Dijiste que Edward es viudo?

—Sí. Su esposa, Tanya, murió el año pasado. Ella pilló la gripe española. Sucedió tan rápido, ella murió antes de que lo supiéramos. Edward estaba devastado. Él y Tanya habían estado casados por seis años. Nessie había nacido menos de un año después de la boda. Se habían casado a los diecisiete años —recitó Alice.

—¡Eso es joven! —habló Emmett por primera vez. Alice asintió.

—Sí, ellos estaban muy enamorados y no querían esperar —acordó Alice.

—Así que, ¿Nessie necesita una madre más que cualquier otra cosa? —supuso Bella.

—Sí, pero Edward también quiere una esposa, muchísimo. Él ha cambiado en el último año. Se ha vuelto más temperamental. Nessie está sintiendo el cambio y reaccionando a eso —declaró Alice—. Edward quiere cambiar y quiere a Nessie feliz de nuevo.

—Pero ¿me quiere a mí? —Bella no pudo evitar preguntar. De la forma que Alice lo hacía parecer, era todo por Nessie...

—Por supuesto que sí —le dijo Alice—. Vamos. Necesitamos irnos. ¡Edward está esperando conocer a su novia!

Así, el pequeño grupo marchó detrás de Alice y Jasper. Bella no podía evitar sentir que algo no estaba bien. Alice había hablado mucho sobre Nessie, pero muy poco de Edward.

Unos veinte minutos después, Alice se detuvo enfrente de una gran casa.

—Esta es la casa de mis padres —dijo ella con emoción.

Bella contempló la gran casa. « _Los padres de Edward son ricos..._ _»_

Alice se giró hacia Bella.

—Esperen justo aquí y regresaré en un momento. Dame dos minutos —dijo ella, antes de correr hacia la casa. Jasper solo se encogió de hombros.

—Te acostumbras a esto—dijo él a modo de explicación.

—¡Esta es una gran casa! —habló Emmett. Bella nunca había visto a su hermano estar en silencio por tanto tiempo en su vida.

—Mira las hermosas cortinas en las ventanas —dijo Rosalie con asombro.

Bella tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ambos. Su vieja casa en Seattle cabría dentro de esta casa dos veces. De repente, Bella se sintió insegura.

La puerta se abrió y Alice salió.

—Bella, vamos —dijo ella.

Girándose hacia Emmett y Rosalie, Bella dijo:

—¿Por qué no esperan aquí? No queremos abrumarlo con familia los primeros diez minutos.

—Si necesitas algo, estaremos justo aquí —le dijo Emmett.

Bella dio un paso hacia la puerta. Jasper puso una mano en el brazo de ella, deteniéndola. Mirándolo inquisitivamente, Jasper le dijo:

—Relájate. Él no muerde.

Bella asintió y se dirigió hacia su destino.

* * *

 _Al fin llegó el momento… ¡Se van a conocer!_

 _¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Edward ante la aparición de Bella? ¿Qué pasará cuando se descubran todas las mentiras de Alice?_

 _Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre la historia en un comentario, siempre nos incentiva a seguir._

 _¡Recuerden que tenemos un grupo en Facebook para las traducciones, pueden encontrar el link en nuestro perfil!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclamer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Algo estaba raro. Edward podía sentirlo en el aire. ¿Por qué era tan importante que estuviera ahí, en casa de sus padres? Alice prácticamente lo había arrastrado a él y a Nessie de su casa, declarando que _tenían_ que ir a un almuerzo familiar.

En todo el almuerzo, Alice estaba más y más distraída, como si estuviera esperando que algo sucediera. Incluso sus padres estaban inusualmente callados. Ahora, _eso_ realmente le daba curiosidad. Incluso Jasper estaba en silencio.

 _«_ _¿Qué demonios est_ _á_ _sucediendo?_ _»_

Las cosas se pusieron más raras cuando Alice y Jasper se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—¿En qué andan ustedes dos? —preguntó Edward.

—Pensamos hacer una caminata vespertina. El clima está comenzando a ponerse más frío y pronto estaremos forzados a quedarnos dentro —dijo Alice de manera cortante.

—¿Les importaría si los acompaño? Me podría servir un poco de aire fresco —dijo Edward, alcanzando su abrigo.

 _—¡No! —Alice prácticamente chilló. Edward solo se le quedó viendo._ _«_ _¿Qué de…?_ _»_

—Me refiero, um, a Jasper y a mí _realmente_ nos gustaría un tiempo a solas, solo los _dos_ —dijo Alice, una nota de súplica en su voz.

Edward suspiró. _«_ _Amor joven_ _»_. Luego de asentir, Edward regresó a la sala para hablar con sus padres.

 _Más o menos 30 minutos después, Edward escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Alice metió su cabeza en la sala. Su rostro se iluminó cuando vio que Edward aún seguía sentado allí._

 _—Vuelvo pronto —dijo, antes de desaparecer de nuevo._ _«_ _Chica extraña…_ _»_

Un momento después, Alice regresó con una _hermosa_ chica acompañándola. Edward se levantó apresuradamente. ¿Cómo es que nunca la había visto antes? De pronto se sintió como si nadie más existiera en la habitación. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro…

Ella era pequeña, tal vez 1,54 metros. Y era joven. Edward adivinó que tenía 17 o 18 a lo sumo. Su cabello de color caoba estaba recogido bajo un sombrero azul. Edward tuvo la repentina urgencia de quitar los broches y dejarlo caer sobre sus hombros. Quería tocarlo, para ver si era tan suave como parecía. Aunque fueron sus ojos los que realmente captaron su atención. Sus ojos eran de un café oscuro, casi el color del chocolate.

Edward pensó que podría ahogarse en esos ojos.

Tenía puesto un lindo vestido azul. Edward pensó que el azul definitivamente complementaba sus rasgos. Incluso sus pechos lucían frescos bajo el material azul. Sus manos dolieron por tocar esos montes de carne.

¿Sería redundante decir que era hermosa?

Edward de pronto tuvo una visión de los dos, juntos. Estaban desnudos, juntos. Su cabello estaba suelto y volando encima de sus hombros. Sus cremosas piernas estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Sus pechos, presionándose contra su pecho. Y su mano… sus dedos estaban dentro de ella, explorando su aterciopelado y húmedo centro. Ella estaba jadeando, gimiendo su nombre. Entonces su pene reemplazó su mano…

Su respiración se aceleró. Edward de pronto sintió que tenía que follarla o moriría…

Discretamente, se ajustó a sí mismo.

Él era alto, al menos treinta centímetros más alto que ella, y delgado. Pero ella ya sabía eso. Su cabello color bronce estaba desarreglado. Bella tuvo una repentina urgencia de pasar sus dedos por ese salvaje cabello. Sus ojos la detuvieron. Eran de un hermoso tono de verde. Casi del color de la grama, pero de alguna manera más brillante. Bella pensó que podría ahogarse en esos ojos.

Su rostro le recordaba a Adonis. Él lucía como poesía. Era perfecto…

Ella ya sabía que estaba atraída por él. Su estómago se tensó y sintió un dolor entre sus piernas que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Qué significaba?

Alice los observó a ambos y casi los felicitó con júbilo. ¡Las chispas ya estaban saliendo! ¡Esto sería más fácil de lo que ella había pensado!

—Bella Swan, este es mi hermano, Edward —dijo Alice, sin querer interrumpir el momento, pero sintiendo que debería hacer las presentaciones. Edward lucía como si fuera a raptar a Bella en cualquier segundo.

—Hola, Bella —dijo Edward, su voz sonando como terciopelo. Vacilante, le tendió su mano. Bella la tomó pensativa. Su mano, mucho más grande, encajó fácilmente en la propia. Ambos sintiendo la chispa de ese simple toque.

—Hola, Edward. Me alegra mucho finalmente conocerte —respondió, ligeramente sin aliento. Su voz era baja, pero aun así femenina.

Las cejas de Edward se levantaron.

—Veo que mi hermana ha estado hablando sobre mí de nuevo —dijo en tono de broma.

Bella estaba confundida.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no me hablaría sobre ti?

 _Alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Edward, reemplazando los pensamientos previos._ _«_ _Ella no…_ _»_

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo han sido amigas mi hermana y tú? Nunca te trajo por aquí antes —continuó Edward, rogando que estuviera equivocado.

Bella sonrió.

—Alice no me dijo que tenías sentido del humor. Mi hermano y tú se llevarían maravillosamente.

 _«_ _Algo no está bien._ _»_

 _—¿Tu hermano? ¿Está aquí? —dijo Edward, mirando alrededor. No había nadie_ _más_ _en la habitación excepto sus padres, Alice y ellos mismos._ _«_ _¿Dónde está Jasper?_ _»_

Como si estuviera respondiendo a su pregunta no verbalizada, Bella sonrió y dijo:

—Sí. Está afuera con su familia y Jasper. Lo siento. Debí haber dicho algo en mi carta, pero no lo sabía entonces.

Edward estaba muy confundido ahora. ¿Carta? ¿Qué carta? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

Bella continuó, sin notar su repentino silencio:

—Estaba realmente sorprendida cuando nadie más respondió el aviso. Para cuando llegó a Seattle, ya tenía un mes de publicado. No es que me queje, para nada…

Edward ya no estaba escuchando. Estaba mirando a Bella con una intensidad que, de ella haber prestado atención, la habría asustado. ¿Ella dijo Seattle? ¡¿Como Seattle en el estado de Washington?! Eso estaba a varios estados lejos de Illinois. ¿Ella realmente había viajado todo eso?

 _De pronto, Edward estaba furioso. Su hermana le_ _MINTIÓ_ _. Ella le dijo que nadie había respondido a ese condenado aviso en el periódico. Le dijo que lo había quitado. Alice había_ _mentido_ _…_

Alice observó mientras todas las partes se unían en la cabeza de Edward. Ella supo el momento exacto cuando se dio cuenta de su papel en todo eso. La mirada impenetrable de Edward se dirigió a su rostro. Alice tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse.

—Lo siento. Ha habido un malentendido —dijo Edward, interrumpiendo a Bella. Ella lo miró, la confusión adornando sus rasgos.

—¿Malentendido? Me temo que no entiendo —cuestionó Bella, mirando a Alice. Ella inclinó su cabeza.

—Mi _hermana_ la confundió. No estoy buscando esposa. Mi hija y yo hemos estado bien solos. Mi _hermana_ tomó como tarea propia colocar el aviso en el periódico. Yo le dije que lo quitara y, de hecho, me dijo que lo había hecho. Aparentemente, lo respondió luego de que había sido _supuestamente_ quitado y mi _hermana_ le respondió afirmativamente. Me temo que ha viajado por nada —le dijo Edward a Bella con franqueza.

Edward no podía estar molesto con Bella. No era su culpa que su hermana le mintiese. Ella no era la culpable y él no la trataría como si lo fuera.

Bella estaba tan confundida. ¿Alice había mentido? ¿Ella colocó el aviso contra los deseos de su hermano? Pero, ¿qué significaba eso para ella ahora?

—¿Qué haré entonces? —preguntó Bella.

—Pagaré, por supuesto, su regreso a Seattle. Me disculpo por este inconveniente y por mi hermana al engañarla. Siento mucho que haya desperdiciado su tiempo al venir aquí. La compensaré mucho por esto —le dijo Edward diplomáticamente.

 _Bella lo miro. Ella_ _no podía_ _regresar a casa. De vuelta a la vida de servicio, incluso si era en la casa de su padre. De vuelta a cocinar_ _,_ _limpiar y nunca vivir su vida de la manera que ella quería. Como ella necesitaba…_

—Por favor —rogó Bella—. No me haga volver a casa. —Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

 _Edward fue tomado por sorpresa. Mierda, ahora la había hecho llorar._ _Joder…_

 _Edward estaba a punto de responder, cuando escuchó una pequeña voz detrás de él decir:_

 _—¿Papá?_

* * *

 _Se conocieron… y no salió del todo bien. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo? ¿Cómo reaccionará Nessie a la presencia de Bella?_

 _¡Esperamos que estén disfrutando de la historia! Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones en un comentario, no se olviden que la autora los lee todos, así que sería lindo que le agradezcan que podamos compartir esta historia con ustedes ;)_

 _No se olviden que tenemos un grupo en Facebook exclusivo para las traducciones, pueden encontrar el link para pedir unirse en nuestro perfil._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 _Edward estaba a punto de responder, cuando escuchó una pequeña voz detrás de él decir:_

 _—¿Papá?_

Bella le sonrió a la adorable niña. Observando entre padre e hija, Bella vio el fuerte parecido familiar. Su corazón se rompió.

—¡Hola, tú debes ser Nessie! He escuchado un montón de cosas maravillosas sobre ti —dijo Bella alegremente. Por el bien de la niña, ella no causaría ninguna escena. Si Edward quería que ella se fuera, entonces así sería. Tanto como odiaba la idea de volver a casa, tampoco se quedaría en un lugar donde sin duda no era deseada. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era irse con el menor alboroto posible.

—Sí. ¿Quién eres? Eres muy bonita —contestó Nessie con timidez, asomándose desde detrás de la pierna del pantalón de su padre.

Nessie miró fijamente a la bonita dama enfrente de ella. Le recordaba a su mami. Aunque mami tenía cabello rubio. Esta dama tenía bonito cabello castaño. Nessie quería acariciarlo. Inconscientemente, levantó la mano hacia su propio cabello corto. Al menos papi ya no estaba enojado.

—Mi nombre es Bella. Tú también eres muy bonita —le dijo Bella en voz baja a la pequeña. Ya podía sentir a su corazón extendiéndose por esta niña con mirada triste. Mirando a su padre, Bella se dio cuenta que necesitaba reprimir esos sentimientos. No haría ningún bien en encariñarse ahora. No se quedaría mucho tiempo, de todas formas.

Edward observó el intercambio entre su hija y Bella. Nessie nunca hablaba con extraños y ahora ella había confiado y comenzado a hablarle a Bella. Él estaba sorprendido por la manera dulce en que Bella había parecido sonsacar a Nessie, incluso con solo un par de oraciones. En ese breve momento, él vio aquí a la niñita que era antes de perder a su madre.

¿Se estaba precipitando al tratar de despedir a Bella?

Bella miró a Alice antes de enfrentar a Edward de nuevo.

—No necesitaré compensación. Gracias por reunirse conmigo y le deseo lo mejor. Buen día, señor.

Bella salió por la puerta antes de que Edward pudiera reaccionar.

.

.

Emmett se estaba poniendo inquieto. Bella ya había estado en la casa por más de media hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba para conocer a su nuevo novio?

Jasper podía sentir el estado de ánimo de Emmett. Incluso él estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Bella todavía no había salido corriendo y llorando de la casa, pero Jasper sabía que eso pasaría. A Edward no le gustaba que alguien se entrometiera en su vida.

Jackson se había despertado y en ese momento estaba caminando de un lado a otro por la acera con Rose. Él se estaba quejando bastante fuerte de que quería ir adentro. Rose lo calló, diciéndole que irían pronto.

—Algo no está bien. Voy a entrar ahí —declaró Emmett, dirigiéndose a las escaleras del frente.

Jasper le agarró el brazo.

—Deberíamos solo quedarnos aquí. Cuando sea hora, entraremos.

Emmett no estaba convencido. Mirando fijamente a Jasper, la realización lo golpeó.

—Él ni siquiera sabía sobre ella, ¿verdad? No tenía ni idea de que Bella incluso estaba viniendo.

Jasper agachó la cabeza. _«_ _No tiene sentido mentir._ _»_

—No, Edward no tenía idea. Fue todo idea de Alice.

—¿Qué pasa con mi hermana? ¿La querrá? —gruñó Emmett. Jasper tenía el presentimiento de que Emmett le arrancaría la cabeza si contestaba mal.

—Honestamente, no sé. Él ha sido viudo por un año. Todavía está enamorado de su esposa. La única razón por la que esto ha ido tan lejos como lo ha hecho, es porque Alice no le dijo del anuncio hasta despuésde que lo había publicado. Él le pidió que lo sacara una vez que lo supo lo que ella hizo. Bella envió una carta casi dos meses después de su eliminación.

—¿Deberíamos estar preparados para regresar a Seattle? —preguntó Rose, uniéndose a la conversación.

Jasper se desanimó un poco.

—Creo que sí. Honestamente, creo que Edward no estará complacido con el engaño y probablemente le dirá a Bella que no es querida.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió. Bella salió, luciendo triste y sola. El corazón de Jasper se expandió por ella.

 _«_ _¡Maldito seas, Edward!_ _»_ ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cretino?

Bella bajó lentamente las escaleras. Le sonrió a Jasper.

—Fue maravilloso conocerlo. Lamento mucho que no llegaremos a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo mejor.

Jasper tomó su mano en la suya. Besándole la mano, dijo:

—También yo. Siento que vinieras aquí por nada. Me disculpo por el comportamiento de Edward.

—Es bastante adecuado. Él fue engañado y reaccionó en consecuencia. No puedo, ni se lo recriminaré —dijo Bella en voz baja.

—Aun así... —comenzó Jasper, pero Bella lo detuvo.

—No, yo sabía que esto sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Simplemente deseaba tanto una nueva oportunidad. Desafortunadamente, esta no lo fue. Encontraremos nuestro camino de regreso a la estación de tren. Gracias otra vez por tu amabilidad. Y los mejores deseos para ti y Alice en su próxima boda. Espero que sean muy felices —dijo Bella, las lágrimas amenazando.

Jasper hizo algo que raramente hacía. Jaló a Bella en un abrazo. Susurrando solo para sus oídos, Jasper dijo:

—Algún día tendrás eso también. Simplemente lo sé.

Bella se separó, asintiendo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. El corazón de Jasper se rompió por ella.

Emmett jaló a Bella contra él. Estaba enojado, pero no se lo mostraría a su hermana pequeña. Le asintió a Jasper y la familia comenzó su caminata de regreso hacia la estación de tren.

Jackson estaba extrañamente silencioso. Él podía sentir que algo estaba mal con los adultos. Rose y Emmett caminaban en silencio también. Emmett todavía tenía sus brazos alrededor de Bella. Ella estaba mirando fijamente hacia adelante, su entorno un borrón.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que alguien estaba llamando su nombre.

—¿Señorita Swan? ¿Señorita Swan? ¡Por favor! ¡Pare, señorita Swan!

Deteniendo sus pasos, se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a Edward corriendo hacia ellos.

 _«_ _¿Qué más podría tener que decir?_ _»_

* * *

 _Y las cosas no salieron nada bien… pero puede ser qué estén por cambiar. ¿Qué les parece a ustedes? ¿Qué les ha parecido el primer encuentro de Bella y Nessie? ¿Qué querrá decirle Edward? Nos encantaría saber sus teorías en los cometarios._

 _¡Recuerden que pueden encontrar el link del grupo de Facebook en nuestro perfil para unirse!_

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos, nos dan ánimo para seguir. #DejarReview NoCuestaNada y para las traductoras, autoras y betas significan un montón._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Bella se detuvo en su camino mientras Edward se acercaba. Él se detuvo frente a ella, jadeando.

—¿Señorita Swan? Bella, por favor, escúcheme —rogó Edward.

—Lo siento. Creo que ya fue bastante claro anteriormente. Mi presencia no era querida o necesitada por usted. Le dije que no quería compensación y me quité de su presencia. ¿Qué más podría tener que decirme? —respondió Bella de forma seca.

—Lo siento —respondió Edward. Bella estaba impresionada. Eso ciertamente no era lo que estaba esperando.

—¿Disculpe? —dijo Bella tartamudeando.

—Lo siento —repitió él—. Me comporté terriblemente y me siento mal porque lo haya visto. Solo quería decir que lo siento.

Bella estaba muy confundida. ¿Él la había perseguido hasta ahí para decir _lo siento_?

Claramente Emmett estaba igual de confundido.

—¿Lo siento? ¿Nos persiguió para decirle a Bella "lo siento"? ¿Qué tal "fui un idiota"?

—¡Emmett, lenguaje! —reprimió Rosalie.

Edward en realidad rió.

—No, tiene toda la razón. Lo fui. Me gustaría recompensárselo, si me lo permite. —Le envió a Bella una mirada de súplica.

 _«_ _¿Qué_ _tiene_ _en mente?_ _»_

—Um, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió Bella vacilante. El rostro de Edward se iluminó.

—Cene conmigo esta noche. Me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de esta "situación" en la que nos encontramos —dijo Edward, rogando que ella aceptara.

Bella y Emmett se miraron el uno al otro. Emmett estaba tan confundido como ella. _«_ _¿Qué est_ _á_ _sucediendo aquí?_ _»_

—Señor Cullen, acepto ir a cenar. Con una condición —declaró Bella.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Edward, listo para concederle cualquier petición.

—Que podamos conocer al resto de su familia.

.

.

Luego de que Bella había salido de la casa, todo fue de mal en peor. Alice comenzó a sollozar, Nessie corrió hacia sus abuelos y Edward se quedó en shock, mirando la puerta. _«_ _¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?_ _»_

Edward aún estaba parado, mirando la puerta, perplejo, cuando sus padres aparecieron frente a él. Carlisle movió a Edward ligeramente.

—¿Hijo? ¿Hijo? ¿Estás bien? —repitió Carlisle varias veces antes de que Edward finalmente se diera cuenta de que su padre estaba frente a él. Edward lo miró, desconcertado.

—¿Por qué preguntas si estoy bien? —cuestionó Edward, aún ligeramente desorientado.

—Porque has estado viendo la puerta por diez minutos. ¿La señorita Swan no fue de tu agrado?

Edward se burló. ¿Si no fue de su agrado? ¡Demonios, no! ¡Fue mucho de su agrado! Eso estaba asustándolo mucho.

—¿Edward, querido? ¿Tal vez dijiste algunas cosas que no debieron haber sido dichas? —cuestionó Esme en voz baja.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, Edward corrió por la puerta y pasó al lado de Jasper, quien seguía afuera. Jasper lo observó irse, pensando para sí mismo: _«_ _¡Más te vale que arregles esto!_ _»_

Mientras Edward corría por las calles, buscaba a Bella frenéticamente. _«_ _¿Por qué no puedo pensar en ella como la señorita Swan?_ _»_ Finalmente la vio más adelante, caminando con un alto y musculoso hombre y una mujer rubia, ligeramente más pequeña. ¿Su hermano y su esposa?El hombre tenía su brazo alrededor de Bella y una ola de ira pasó por Edward. _«_ _Yo causé esto. ¡Tengo que arreglarlo!_ _»_ La adrenalina lo forzó a moverse más rápido.

Ruidosamente, dijo el nombre de Bella. Lo repitió varias veces antes de que ella finalmente se volteara para mirarlo. De nuevo, fue golpeado por su belleza. Jadeando, se detuvo frente al grupo y, por primera vez, notó al pequeño niño que también estaba con ellos.

 _«_ _Por favor, perdóname._ _»_

.

.

Luego de que Bella aceptara la cena y Edward aceptara su pedido de conocer a su familia, todos caminaron de vuelta al hogar de sus padres. Edward y Bella caminaron lado a lado, sin tocarse. Varias veces, Edward tuvo la muy extraña sensación de querer alcanzar y tomar su mano. Él apartó esos pensamientos.

Bella estaba teniendo pensamientos similares, deseando que él le hablara más. El camino de vuelta fue silencioso y un poco aburrido. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los chasquidos de las faldas de las mujeres y sus tacones chocando contra el adoquín.

Jasper finalmente había entrado y se encontró con el caos. Luego de que calmara a Alice y hablara con Carlisle sobre Bella, todos esperaban, deseando lo mejor.

Momentos después, escucharon la puerta principal abrirse. Todos levantaron la mirada, expectantes…

Bella entró a la sala vacilante, con Edward justo detrás de ella. Frente a ella, vio a Alice, Jasper y Nessie. También notó a otro hombre y una mujer, quien asumió, eran los padres de Edward. La mujer le sonrió, causando que un poco de la inseguridad de Bella desapareciera.

Una vez que todos estaban en la habitación, Edward hizo los honores.

—Bella, estos son mis padres, el doctor y la señora Cullen.

La señora Cullen rió. Bella supo inmediatamente que le agradaría esta mujer.

—¡Oh, Edward! Tan formal. Soy Esme, querida. Es tan maravilloso conocerte. Este es mi esposo, Carlisle.

El doctor Cullen dio un paso hacia adelante y le tendió su mano.

—Un placer, señorita Swan.

Bella presentó a su familia.

—Este es mi hermano, Emmett. Su esposa, Rosalie. Su hijo, Jackson.

Se intercambiaron los holas y comenzó la evaluación.

Jasper casi podía probar el remolino de emociones rodeando a Edward y Bella. Era casi palpable. Alice estaba casi risueña al ver a su hermano y a Bella intentando no verse el uno al otro. Nessie miraba al pequeño niño, esperando que se convirtiera en un nuevo compañero para jugar. Discretamente, ella se acercó más a él, sonriendo tímidamente. Jackson la miró, antes de devolverle la sonrisa. Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, llegando a la misma conclusión.

Finalmente, Esme aclaró su garganta.

—Deben estar famélicos luego de su largo viaje. Por favor, síganme al comedor. Tendré la cena servida para ustedes dentro de poco.

—¿Esme? ¿Puedo ayudarla? Amo cocinar —ofreció Bella.

Esme sonrió abiertamente.

—Me encantaría eso, señorita Swan.

Los Swan asintieron y siguieron a Esme de cerca.

* * *

 _Y parece que las cosas mejoran un poco, al menos Edward se disculpó… ¿ustedes qué piensan? Nos encantaría saber qué opinan, recuerden que #DejarReviewNoCuesta nada y a nosotras nos hacen muy felices._

 _¡Pueden encontrar el link del grupo de facebook de nuestras traducciones en nuestro perfil!_

 _¡Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer** : Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **bonesbemmettlover** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Una vez que la comida había sido recalentada y servida, la familia Swan se sentó a la mesa. A pesar de que Edward ya había cenado más temprano, se sirvió más de la fabulosa comida de su madre. Bella lo miró en silencio, preguntándose cómo terminaría esa noche. El comienzo de ese día, hasta ahora, no había cumplido las expectativas de su llegada. Por supuesto, ella tampoco había planeado sentir una atracción instantánea hacia Edward. Eso fue muy inesperado.

Jackson, con el entusiasmo típico de un niño, empezó a comer directamente. Emmett no perdió tiempo en imitarlo y Rosalie negó con la cabeza hacia el par.

—Juro que actúan como si fueron criados en un granero —murmuró, antes de que ella procediera a comer a un ritmo más parecido al de una dama.

Ninguna palabra fue intercambiada durante la cena, mientras Edward y Bella estaban tratando de descubrir qué decirle al otro. Bella picoteó la comida, apenas probándola. Y Edward se olvidó de su plato por completo, mientras miraba fijamente a Bella desde el otro lado de la mesa.

De repente, hubo un fuerte eructo. Rosalie lucía horrorizada.

—¡Jackson! ¡Eso fue grosero! Di "discúlpenme".

Jackson lucía avergonzado.

—Discúlpenme —dijo. Nessie se rió desde la puerta. Ella se quedó allí, esperando a que Jackson terminara su comida, así podían jugar. Y Jackson miró en su dirección y se sonrojó. Emmett se rió de su hijo, antes de que un eructo más fuerte también escapara de él. Rosalie miró fijamente a Emmett.

—Discúlpenme —murmuró, su cara calentándose bajo la mirada enojada de su esposa.

Esme soltó una risa tintineante.

—Por lo menos sé que disfrutaron la comida.

Bella era ajena a todos esos acontecimientos. Ella estaba demasiado concentrada en tratar de no mirar fijamente a Edward, aunque podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. Mientras él era ajeno al hecho de que la estaba mirando fijamente.

Finalmente, todos habían terminado su comida y Esme comenzó a limpiar la mesa. Rosalie se levantó para ayudarla y Nessie agarró a Jackson y lo arrastró a su cuarto de juegos en el piso de arriba. Él no opuso resistencia.

Una vez que los platos estuvieron limpios, Esme miró a los cansados viajeros.

—Estoy segura de que están muy cansados después de su largo viaje y de este día difícil. Carlisle y yo estaríamos honrados si se quedaran aquí con nosotros esta noche.

—Eso no es necesario, señora Cullen. Nos podemos quedar en el hotel —comenzó Emmett.

—¡Tonterías! No quiero saber nada de eso. Tú y tu familia se quedarán aquí, con nosotros. Nos encantaría tenerlos como invitados en nuestra casa. Además, insisto —le dijo Esme.

—Bueno, si usted insiste. Odiaría hacerla enojar —dijo Emmett, encogiendo los hombros.

Emmett y Rosalie siguieron detrás de Esme, dejando a Edward y Bella solos en el comedor. El silencio reinaba.

Finalmente, Edward se pasó los dedos a través del cabello.

—¿Señorita Swan? Bella, me gustaría hacerle una propuesta.

Bella miró fijamente a Edward.

—¿Qué tipo de propuesta? —cuestionó ella. Edward se movió para tomar el asiento al lado de ella.

—Mire, no quiero que tome esto de la manera incorrecta cuando se lo pregunte, pero ¿por qué aceptó casarse con un hombre que nunca antes había conocido?

—Quería una vida diferente de la que estaba viviendo —dijo Bella simplemente.

—¿Se da cuenta de que un matrimonio entre nosotros sería sin amor? —declaró Edward.

Bella tragó saliva.

—Sí, soy consciente de eso. Quiero ayudarle con tu hija. Me he dado cuenta que nunca me amará —dijo Bella, casi ahogándose con sus últimas palabras. Ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento cuánto quería el amor de Edward.

Edward observó su rostro.

—¿Podría realmente ser feliz con ese tipo de vida? ¿Un esposo que no la ama? ¿Sin hijos propios? —inquirió Edward en voz baja.

—¿Entonces no intimaríamos? —Bella se sonrojó ante la audacia de sus palabras.

Edward captó el sonrojo.

—Tendríamos que consumar el matrimonio para hacerlo jurídicamente vinculante. Después de eso, no compartiría su cama.

 _Bella sabía lo que él estaba haciendo. Le estaba dando la opción de reconsiderar su decisión. Lo que le parecía gracioso, sin embargo, ¡era que él_ _había sido el único que_ _fue_ _detrás de ella_ _,_ _persiguiéndola!_

—Señor Cullen, usted fue tras de mí _._ Yo estaba lista para irme y darle la paz que tan obviamente quería. ¿Ahora está tratando de persuadirme para que me vaya de nuevo? ¿Ha cambiado de opinión tan rápido? —El corazón de Bella martillaba mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

Edward se dio cuenta de que podía terminar todo ese tormento simplemente diciéndole que sí había cambiado de opinión. Su olor lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuánto esfuerzo estaba empleando para permanecer en su asiento. Él quería jalarla a sus brazos y besarla. Se dio cuenta que él fácilmente podía enamorarse de esa pequeña y escurridiza chica.

—No, solo quiero que entienda la vida que tendrá si se queda. Estaría bien atendida. No le faltaría nada. Sería un buen esposo para usted.

—Me quedaría por su hija. Le ayudaría a criarla. Eso es todo lo que necesito —dijo Bella, su corazón rompiéndose ante su última declaración.

—Entonces, ¿se quedará? ¿Se convertirá en mi esposa y en una madre para Nessie? —preguntó Edward, tratando de mantener el entusiasmo fuera de su voz.

—Sí, Edward. Me quedaré y me convertiré en su esposa. Seré una madre para Nessie. Me haré cargo de su casa y seré una buena esposa para usted. No esperaré nada más —dijo Bella, con rotundidad en su voz.

Antes de que Edward se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se inclinó hacia adelante y atrapó los labios de Bella con los suyos. Su sorprendido jadeo fue tragado por la boca de él. Edward gimió, sintiendo el deseo dispararse a través de él. Jalando a Bella más cerca, le pasó la lengua por la boca, persuadiéndola a que la abriera para él. Bella tentativamente obedeció, nunca había sido besada antes. Su lengua se empujó en la boca de ella. Bella gimoteó, sintiendo un dolor comenzar abajo en su vientre. Ella le regresó los besos, rogando que no estuviera decepcionándolo.

Edward sentía como si estuviera en llamas. No se había sentido de esa forma desde la muerte de Tanya. Se sentía consumido por el deseo de desnudar a Bella para su mirada. Poniendo a sus pensamientos en acción, Edward se estiró hacia los botones de su blusa de viaje. Liberándolos uno por uno, Edward a ciegas tomó un pecho con la mano, a través de su ropa interior. Le pasó los dedos sobre los pezones, endureciéndolos. Bella gimoteó de nuevo, queriendo que el dolor se fuera. De alguna forma, ella sabía que solo Edward podía hacer que eso pasara. Alzando un brazo, enredó los dedos en el cabello de él, agarrándolo. Edward se alejó para mirarla a los ojos y vio el deseo en ellos. Regresó a su boca, besándola de nuevo.

Edward estiró una mano, pasándola por la pierna de ella y Bella jadeó, buscando algo. ¿Pero qué?, ella no sabía. La mano de Edward se arrastró por la pierna de Bella. Justo cuando su mano rozó sus bragas, un nuevo sonido se inmiscuyó.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

* * *

 _Y estos dos han comenzado con todo desde el primer beso… pero ya nos imaginábamos que este Edward no se iba a poder contener, después de esos pensamientos cuando la vio la primera vez. ¿Ustedes qué piensan?_

 _¡No olviden que #DejarReviewNoCuestaNada y que a nosotras nos hacen muy felices con sus comentarios!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer** : Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **bonesbemmettlover** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Mónica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

— _¿Qué están haciendo?_

Apresuradamente, Edward retiró su mano y bloqueó el estado de desnudez de Bella con su cuerpo. Ambos estaban jadeando, tratando de recobrar el control. Finalmente, Edward se volteó a enfrentar a la intrusa.

—¿Nessie? Corazón, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estaban jugando —dijo Edward, tratando de mantener su voz bajo control.

—Sí, pero Jackson se cansó. Le preguntó a la abuela si podía ir a dormir —dijo Nessie, ojeando al par. Papi estaba sentado frente a Bella, mientras ella se acomodaba su blusa frenéticamente. Nessie levantó una ceja.

—¿Están jugando un juego? ¿Por eso es que no tienen aliento?

Bella se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su cabello, mientras Edward trataba de mantenerse bajo control. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. ¡Prácticamente había tomado a Bella _justo en la silla_! Dándole un vistazo a Bella, él notó que ella se rehusaba a hacer contacto visual con él. _«_ _¿Qué debe pensar ahora?_ _»_

Bella estaba atrapada entre el pánico y el desconcierto. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? En un momento, estaba aceptando un matrimonio sin amor y al siguiente estaba siendo _consumida_. Bella estaba tan avergonzada por su comportamiento, que se rehusaba a mirar a Edward a los ojos. Tan discretamente como le fue posible, se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, necesitando espacio para enfriar su cuerpo.

Edward vio a Bella caminar a la cocina. Enfrentando a Nessie, se dio cuenta de que su hija seguía esperando una respuesta. Aclarando su garganta, él dijo:

—Sí, estábamos jugando un juego. Solo se salió de control, eso es todo.

Nessie quería preguntar más, pero se dio cuenta de que no obtendría otra respuesta. Su papi lucía como si lo hubieran golpeado entre los ojos. Corriendo fuera de la habitación, gritó:

—Abuela, esa linda señorita y papi estaban jugando un juego. Respiraban gracioso cuando los pillé.

En ese momento, Edward quería esconderse bajo una roca y morir. Adivinó que su madre enviaría a su hija para espiarlos. Luego, claramente escuchó a Nessie decir "si papi puede jugar en la casa, ¿eso significa que también puedo jugar a pillar en la casa?" _«_ _Eso ciertamente fue incómodo._ _»_

Bella escuchó la declaración de Nessie desde la cocina y estaba pensando algo similar. El ritmo de su corazón finalmente se había ralentizado a un ritmo calmado de nuevo y no estaba temblando tanto como antes. Dándose cuenta de que no podía esconderse para siempre en la cocina, Bella volvió al comedor.

Edward saltó sobre sus pies mientras ella entraba a la habitación. Justo cuando ella estaba abriendo su boca para hablar, Edward la interrumpió.

—Señorita Swan, me disculpo _profundamente_ por mi comportamiento insensible y poco caballeroso. Fue extremadamente censurable. Tomé ventaja de una situación que estaba más allá de su conocimiento y control. Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas y le aseguro, ¡que _eso nunca_ volverá a suceder!

Bella sintió su estómago caer. _«_ _Se arrepiente de lo que acaba de suceder._ _»_ Colocando su frágil corazón a su alrededor, como un escudo, dijo:

—Entiendo. Acepto su disculpa y me gustaría ofrecer una también.

Edward la miró, una mirada de incredulidad cruzando su rostro.

—¿Por qué? No hizo nada malo.

—Por lo que Nessie vio. Es demasiado joven e impresionable para ver cosas como esa. Siento que haya presenciado eso.

Edward tuvo en mente decirle que su madre había instigado esa interrupción en particular, pero decidió no hacerlo. Bella ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada. No había que añadir leña al fuego.

—Señorita Swan, si esto cambia su opinión sobre querer casarse conmigo, entiendo por completo. Mi oferta anterior aún sigue. Pagaré el pasaje en tren de vuelta a su casa si prefiere no convertirse en mi esposa, luego de mi comportamiento hace algunos momentos.

Bella estaba contemplando, real y seriamente, tomar su oferta. Luego de lo que acababa de suceder, honestamente no podía decir que sería feliz sin afecto, especialmente luego de probar el deseo por primera vez. Tampoco quería dejar a Nessie sin una madre. Habiendo perdido una, Bella no tenía pensado hacerla perder otra. Tragando su orgullo, Bella tomó una decisión, una que esperaba fuera para lo mejor.

—Todavía me casaré con usted. Sin embargo, no necesitaremos consumar el matrimonio. Como esto es un arreglo de negocios, no lo ataré a eso. Esto no es un matrimonio por amor y no necesitamos actuar como si lo fuera. Simplemente seremos dos personas, viviendo juntos, quienes tienen el mismo apellido. No esperaré nada más de usted. ¿Son esos términos aceptables para usted? —preguntó Bella con trepidación.

Edward se relajó visiblemente. La consumación del matrimonio lo inquietaba. Ahora, Bella estaba dándole una "cláusula libre". Una que pensaba aceptar por completo.

—Acepto sus términos. Seremos compañeros, solo en nombre —dijo Edward, tendiéndole su mano. Delicadamente, Bella la tomó y ambos la sacudieron.

—Solo en nombre —contestó Bella, haciendo eco, las piezas destrozadas de su corazón cayendo en picada hacia el suelo.

.

.

Bella pronto aprendió que Alice era un torbellino humano. Tan pronto supo que el matrimonio seguía en pie, Alice comenzó a arrastrar a Bella tienda tras tienda, buscando el vestido de novia perfecto. Bella no quería nada sofisticado o caro. Alice quería el vestido más sofisticado y costoso que pudiera encontrar.

—¡Alice! Aprecio tu ayuda, de verdad. Pero no necesito nada tan sofisticado. Algo simple y barato está bien —le dijo Bella, luego de ser arrastrada a _otra_ tienda de vestidos. _«_ _¿Cuántos de estos lugares ha_ _y_ _?_ _»_

—Bella —dijo Alice, lloriqueando ligeramente—. Solo te casas una vez. ¿No quieres un hermoso vestido? ¿Uno que todos envidiarán?

Bella quería confiar en Alice desesperadamente. Ella y Edward habían aceptado un matrimonio de "negocios", ¿así que por qué tener un hermoso vestido? No era como si él lo notara de todas formas. Esto era un arreglo, nada más. Bella pensó que podría usar un saco y a nadie le importaría.

Por fuera, actuaban como una pareja medio feliz. Sin embargo, no se tomaban de las manos o actuaban como una pareja lo hacía. De hecho, Edward estaba manteniendo bastante distancia de ella. Él le había dicho que arregló uno de los dormitorios en su casa para ella. Obviamente, no compartirían una cama. De otra manera, Edward le hablaba muy poco. Bella no sabía si estar molesta o agradecida.

Ya que no era apropiado que un hombre y una mujer solteros vivieran juntos, solos, Bella y su familia se quedaban con Esme y Carlisle. Cuando Esme les dijo que todos eran bienvenidos de quedarse tanto como quisieran, toda la familia Swan se había, al principio, negado. Solo la presión gentil de Esme había cambiado sus mentes en conjunto.

Edward y Nessie iban cada tarde. Ya que Edward no confiaba en sí mismo para estar solo con Bella, se aseguraba de que nunca estuvieran solos. También uno de los adultos estaba siempre presente en la habitación. Sostenían conversaciones con otra persona en la habitación, pero raramente el uno con el otro. Era más que nada un silencio incómodo. Si lo otros lo notaban, no era mencionado.

Finalmente, el día que Bella había anticipado y temido llegó. Era el día de su boda… y de ninguna manera se sentía como una novia. De hecho, se sentía vacía y extrañamente sola.

 _«_ _Tú escogiste eso. Tomaste la decisión de estar en un matrimonio sin amor. Esto es por el bien de Nessie. Todo esto es por Nessie. Recuerda eso…_ _»_

* * *

 _Y al final va a ser solo un negocio para ellos… ¿Creen que será así?_ _¿Les creemos a estos dos?_

 _Gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, ¡nos hacen muy felices!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer** : Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **bonesbemmettlover** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

La mañana de su boda, Bella se despertó con un gran miedo de lo desconocido. Cuando había sido una niña, imaginando el día de su boda, esto definitivamente _no_ era lo que ella se imaginó. Casarse con un hombre que, sin rodeos, le había dicho que este sería un matrimonio sin amor y sin niños. El _próximo a ser su esposo_ evidentemente todavía estaba muy enamorado de su difunta esposa, la madre de su hija. El hombre que solo unas pocas semanas atrás, la había besado hasta dejarla sin aliento en el comedor de sus padres, sacando a la luz sentimientos que la habían asustado por su intensidad...

En resumen, Bella era miserable _._

Un suave golpeteo comenzó en la puerta. Sentándose en la cama, Bella dijo en voz baja:

—¿Quién es?

—Es Esme, querida. ¿Puedo entrar?

Bella suspiró. Esme había sido una maravillosa distracción para Bella durante todo esto. Ella y Alice habían ayudado a Bella a elegir vestidos nuevos y otras cosas. Edward había insistido en que Bella comprara un nuevo guardarropa, a su cargo. Bella se había negado al principio, no queriendo tocar nada de su dinero, por ninguna razón. Esme se había sentado con ella y le había explicado que no todos los vestidos que ella poseía actualmente serían apropiados para el clima de Chicago. Edward solamente estaba cuidando de su bienestar. Bella a regañadientes había aceptado.

Entonces, la lucha comenzó. Alice parecía que no podía comprender que Bella tenía gustos muy simples _._ A ella no le gustaban muchos adornos y volantes. Cada vez que Bella había mirado un vestido diseñado simplemente, Alice se había encogido visiblemente y tratado de dirigirla en la dirección de algo más _femenino._ Esto, a su vez, provocó que Bella se estremeciera.

Finalmente, Bella le había preguntado a Esme si estaría dispuesta a acompañarlas, también. Esme inmediatamente aceptó y Bella finalmente fue capaz de comprar los artículos que _ella_ quería. Para tranquilizar a Alice, Bella también compró un par de vestidos que eran más apropiados para una fiesta elegante o paseo. Esto hizo a Alice extremadamente feliz y Bella se dio cuenta de que hacer concesiones era el mejor camino para llegar a Alice.

Al final, Bella había adquirido varios vestidos nuevos, además de zapatos y ropa interior. Como un obsequio de boda anticipado, Esme le había comprado un hermoso camisón. Era blanco, con mangas transparentes. Pequeños lazos azules rodeaban la línea del busto. Bella creía que era el camisón más hermoso que alguna vez había poseído.

Volviendo al presente, Bella contestó:

—Sí, Esme. Puedes entrar.

Esme se deslizó en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con suavidad. Divisando a Bella todavía en cama, ella jadeó suavemente.

—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, querida. ¿Te desperté?

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante esta maravillosa mujer.

—No, no lo hiciste. Solo estaba... pensando.

—¿Puedo sentarme? Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿si eso está bien? —preguntó Esme, parándose cerca de la cama. Ante el asentimiento de Bella, tomó asiento cerca de ella—. Bella, cariño. Estoy terriblemente apenada por preguntarte esto, pero ¿puedo preguntarte cuántos años tenías cuando perdiste a tu madre? —preguntó Esme.

Bella pensó que era una pregunta extraña, pero le respondió de todas formas.

—Tenía cuatro años cuando mi madre murió.

—Y, ¿no tienes hermanas mayores, verdad?

—No, tengo tres hermanos.

La cara de Esme asumió una expresión pensativa.

—Así que, ¿en realidad nunca has tenido una fuerte influencia femenina en tu vida?

Bella se quedó mirando a Esme, preguntándose exactamente dónde esta conversación se estaba dirigiendo. Esme miró fijamente a Bella, tratando de descubrir cómo exactamente decir lo que necesitaba decir. Finalmente, Esme suspiró y dijo:

—Bella, me gustaría hablar contigo de la noche de bodas.

Bella se sonrojó. ¿Debería decirle que no habría una _noche de bodas_? Cómo podía decirle a esta maravillosa mujer que su hijo no tenía intención de hacerla una _verdadera esposa._ Aunque ella había sido la única en decirle que la consumación del matrimonio no era necesaria, Bella se había sentido herida por cuán fácilmente Edward había accedido a sus términos. Con poco entusiasmo, ella había esperado que Edward algún día podría llegar a amarla. Cuando él accedió a solo un matrimonio de "negocios", Bella a regañadientes había aceptado que ella no tendría un matrimonio amoroso y feliz.

Oh, ella sabía que Edward nunca la trataría mal. También sabía que, a pesar de que ella no la había dado a luz, sería, al menos, una madre para la pequeña Nessie. Desafortunadamente, también quería ser la esposa de Edward, en _todos_ los sentidos.

Por centésima vez desde que llegó a Chicago, Bella se preguntó si estaba haciendo la elección absolutamente correcta. Había dejado su hogar porque quería una vida mejor que la que había estado viviendo. En realidad, a pesar de que sería la esposa de Edward, su vida no sería mucho mejor que la que había dejado atrás. Todavía se estaría encargando de una casa, cocinando y limpiando. Básicamente estaba intercambiando una "prisión" por otra.

Bella finalmente se dio cuenta que Esme todavía estaba hablándole. No habiendo estado prestando atención, se sorprendió al ver a Esme mirándola.

—Entonces, ¿tienes alguna pregunta, querida? ¿Alguna cosa que te gustaría preguntarme? —dijo Esme.

—Oh, uh… no. Gracias por la explicación de todo eso. Ayudó mucho —dijo Bella, mintiendo entre dientes. No había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que Esme le había dicho. No que importara mucho. No era como si ella alguna vez llegaría a _usar_ el conocimiento que Esme le había transmitido. Sin embargo, una parte distante de su cerebro le dijo que Nessie algún día necesitaría esa información. Bella solo esperaba que Esme todavía estuviera alrededor cuando el momento llegara. Bella sabía que _ella_ nunca sería capaz de usar _su_ experiencia para ayudar a Nessie.

Levantándose de la cama, Esme se inclinó y abrazó a Bella.

—Bienvenida a la familia, querida. Espero que tú y Edward sean tan felices en su vida juntos como Carlisle y yo hemos sido. —Con esas palabras de despedida, Esme abrió la puerta y salió.

Bella ahogó un sollozo en su mano. Cómo odiaba engañar a un alma hermosa como Esme. La ironía de la situación finalmente golpeó a Bella. Ella nunca tendría el tipo de matrimonio que Esme tenía. Nunca tendría el tipo de matrimonio que _ninguna_ mujer tenía.

¿Cómo Edward explicaría cuando les preguntaran por niños? ¿Les diría que estaban esperando por un mejor momento? ¿Diría algo _en absoluto_? O, quizás, diría que _estaban_ contentos con Nessie, y no querían más niños. Ese pensamiento rompió el corazón de Bella aún más. _Nunca_ tendría su propio hijo. Uno que pudiera alimentar y amar. Uno que fuera _suyo._

En ese momento, Bella se dio cuenta que había tomado la decisión incorrecta. _No se podía_ casar con Edward. _No podía_ someterse a un matrimonio sin amor. La única razón por la que había accedido a quedarse, era debido a Nessie. Por más que no quería lastimar a esa dulce e inocente niña, Bella sabía que no podía seguir adelante con el matrimonio. Ella _necesitaba_ amor.

 _Necesitaba_ que Edward la amara...

Sin amor, sabía que no sobreviviría a un matrimonio con él.

.

Abajo, Edward estaba caminando de un lado a otro. La boda estaba programada para comenzar en dos horas. Su madre y hermana habían estado ocupadas decorando la sala, que era donde la boda tendría lugar. Más temprano, Esme había subido a ver cómo estaba Bella. Edward también quería hablar con Bella. Sin embargo, cuando había tratado, Alice había bloqueado su camino, diciéndole que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda. De alguna manera, eso en realidad fue gracioso. Alice, la pequeña pixie, bloqueando el camino de Edward, quien medía al menos cuarenta y cinco centímetros más.

Cuando Esme finalmente regresó abajo, tenía una expresión preocupada en su cara. Edward instantáneamente se puso en alerta. Él se apresuró a su lado.

—¿Madre? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Edward, miedo colándose en su voz.

—Acabo de salir de la habitación de Bella. No debería decirte esto, pero después que dejé la habitación, la escuché comenzar a llorar. Eso rompió mi corazón. Estoy preocupada —le dijo Esme a su hijo.

—¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?

—No quería decirte nada, pero, los escuché a ustedes dos hablando esa noche. Sabes, la vez donde Nessie los "interrumpió". Escuché sobre su "arreglo". Sé que no tienes planes de hacerla tu _esposa_ —dijo Esme, enfatizando "esposa".

Edward se pasó las manos por el cabello. _¡Mierda!_ Él no se había dado cuenta de que su madre había escuchado a escondidas. Con razón seguía mirándolo y sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

—Madre, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto? —Edward tenía que saber.

—Subí para hablar con Bella sobre la "noche de bodas". Quería que ella supiera qué esperar. Edward, sé con certeza, que ella no escuchó ninguna palabra de lo que dije. Su rostro mantuvo la misma mirada en blanco, _todo_ el tiempo que estuve explicándole las cosas. Uno pensaría, que esta era información que ella necesitaría, a menos que supiera que _nunca_ lo haría. —Esme le dio a su hijo una mirada severa.

—Madre, vamos. Ni siquiera la conozco tan bien. No puedes esperar que yo... —comenzó Edward, pero fue interrumpido por Esme.

—La _conoces_ lo suficientemente bien para "jugar" con ella en mi comedor. No soy ni estúpida, ni tan vieja. Sé _exactamente_ lo que iba a pasar ahí. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿vas a hacerla tu esposa, _en todos los sentidos,_ o vas a darle falsas esperanzas y al final romperle el corazón?

—¿Cómo puedo romperle el corazón? Nos acabamos de conocer.

Esme sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida ante la completa estupidez de su hijo. Bella ya estaba enamorada de Edward, y a menos que ella se equivocara en su conjetura, Edward estaba teniendo sentimientos similares hacia Bella. También sabía cuán terco su hijo podía ser. Se escondería detrás de "su amor por Tanya" por el resto de su vida, si dependiera de él.

A Esme siempre le había gustado su nuera, sin duda. Se le había roto el corazón cuando Tanya se había enfermado y muerto, dejando a Edward y Nessie solos. Había esperado que algún día Edward encontraría a alguien para amar de nuevo. Estaba muy segura de que esa persona era Bella.

Ahora, a convencer a su hijo...

* * *

 _¿Ustedes qué creen, Esme convencerá a su hijo? ¡Esperemos que sí!_

 _¡Nos cantaría saber qué les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer** : Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **bonesbemmettlover** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Por segunda vez esa mañana, hubo un toque en la puerta de Bella. Levantó la mirada de su tarea, un camisón en mano.

—Solo un momento —dijo en voz alta. Arrojando todo bajo la cama, rápidamente se colocó una bata—. Adelante.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Bella estaba impresionada de ver a Edward parado allí. _Él_ era la última persona que ella había esperado ver. Edward estaba impresionado al ver que Bella ni siquiera se había comenzado a preparar todavía. De hecho, lucía como si hubiera estado haciendo _otra_ cosa que arreglarse.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Edward.

Bella sabía que ahora era el momento de decir lo que necesitaba decir.

—Edward, yo…

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Edward, una nota de pánico en su voz. Había echado un vistazo al suelo y vio la maleta saliendo ligeramente de debajo de la cama. _Estaba huyendo…_

—Cometí un error. Lo siento. No me puedo casar contigo. Si tu oferta sigue en pie, me gustaría aceptar el dinero para un tren de vuelta a casa. Tan pronto llegue allá, haré que mi padre te envíe el dinero de vuelta. Así no estaré en deuda contigo por nada más. Toda la ropa que compraste para mí sigue en el clóset. No podía, honestamente, llevármelas. No sería justo para ti.

—Espera, espera… cálmate. Ahora, ¿tú _no_ quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó Edward, tratando de mantener el paso. Luego de su charla de Esme, había decidido subir y hablar con Bella, al demonio con Alice. Era obvio que al él ignorarla, Bella ahora pensaba que no era aceptada. Así _no_ era como él pensó que la charla sucedería.

—Me di cuenta de que _no_ _puedo_ casarme contigo. No puedo engañar a nadie. Todos piensan que seremos esta pareja feliz. Ambos sabemos que eso será mentira. _Nosotros_ nunca seremos felices. _Tú_ siempre amarás a tu esposa y _yo_ honestamente no sé si puedo vivir con eso. Pensé que podía ser feliz sin amor. Ahora, sé que no puedo. ¡ _No puedo_! —Bella lloró, las lágrimas comenzando a descender por su rostro. Edward hizo lo que parecía más natural. La jaló hacia sus brazos y la dejó llorar en su pecho.

Edward pensó en lo que ella le había dicho. _¿Podría amarla alguna vez?_ Él sabía que ahora, en este instante, sus lágrimas lo cortaban como un cuchillo. Él sabía que haría lo que sea para detener sus lágrimas. ¿Eso significaba que ya se estaba enamorando de ella?

Dándose cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo, Edward levantó su rostro, manchado por las lágrimas. Pasó sus dedos por sus húmedas mejillas. Sus ojos cafés eran enormes y curiosos. Sus propios ojos verdes estaban bien abiertos. Como si fueran imanes, sus labios se encontraron, suave y rápidamente. Luego de un momento, Edward se apartó, buscando su rostro.

—No me disculparé esta vez —dijo Edward con simpleza. Y no lo haría. Las últimas semanas habían sido una tortura para él. Estaba cansado de luchar contra ello. _Estaba_ atraído hacia Bella. _Quería_ hacerla su esposa, en _cada forma_. Sabía que no la amaba, pero también sabía que no sería difícil hacerlo, algún día.

Bella buscó su rostro, viendo la sinceridad allí.

—No quiero que lo hagas —respondió en voz baja.

—Bella, no te amo ahora. Lo sabes. Pero, podría algún día. ¿Puedes ser paciente conmigo? ¿Puedes darme el tiempo que necesito para llorar por mi… por Tanya? Entonces, podríamos tener el matrimonio que mereces —imploró Edward.

—Entonces, ¿tampoco quieres casarte? —preguntó Bella, curiosa.

—¡No, sí quiero! Honestamente, sí quiero casarme contigo. Aunque, justo ahora, es por Ness. Quiero que tenga una madre. No puedo darte lo que necesitas, _ahora_ , pero algún día, seré capaz de hacerlo. ¿Puedes creer eso?

Bella quería creer. Oh, quería creerle de verdad.

—¿Tendremos, al menos, un poco de afecto entre nosotros? Digo, no necesitamos consumar el matrimonio _justo ahora_ , pero ¿algún día?

Edward sonrió por su inocencia.

—Sí, mi Bella. Tendremos afecto. Mientras más intento apartarme, más quiero estar cerca de ti —le dijo él, besando su nariz ligeramente. Bella estaba sorprendida por su aceptación.

Bella suspiró. « _Por favor, que esto sea real. Que no sea un sueño…_ »

—Ahora, jovencita. Creo que tenemos una boda a la cual asistir —bromeó Edward. La próxima cosa que supo, estaba siendo empujado por la puerta y cerrándosela en la cara—. Te veré en el altar.

A través de la puerta, él escuchó su risa.

—Seré la que vista de blanco.

Edward sonrió y se dirigió escaleras abajo. _«_ _Tal vez esto no ser_ _á_ _tan malo después de todo…_ »

.

Cuando el ministro y Edward se encontraban esperando en silencio, Bella se irguió en el pasillo, Emmett a su lado. A falta de su padre, Bella le había pedido a Emmett que la entregara. Él había aceptado con gusto.

—Bella, luces hermosa —le dijo Emmett, su voz en calma y baja por primera vez. Miró a su hermana menor de arriba abajo. Alice había hecho un fantástico trabajo con su vestido. Ambas habían estado de acuerdo _finalmente_ en un estilo que se acomodaba a la necesidad de Bella de algo simple y la necesidad de Alice de algo con estilo.

Bella se sonrojó. Luego de esa mañana, Bella seguía sorprendida de verse a sí misma parada allí. Había estado tan segura de que estaría dirigiéndose de vuelta a casa para entonces. Edward no la amaba ahora, pero le había dicho que algún día podría. Bella se aferró a esa esperanza fuertemente. _«_ _Por favor, haz que suceda._ _»_

Nessie estaba frente a ella, habiendo demandado el derecho de ser la niña de las flores. Bella había reído y lo permitió, agradecida de que Nessie fuera una niña que la aceptaba. Sabía que ella y Nessie se llevarían bien. Alice estaba a su izquierda, como dama de honor. Cuando Bella se lo pidió, Alice había chillado y saltado de arriba abajo. En un corto tiempo, Alice había diseñado vestidos para sí misma y Nessie, causando que Bella creyera que estaba cayendo en una emboscada, por decir así. Sin embargo, era una emboscada feliz. Una que ella felizmente repetiría.

Un silencio repentino se hizo presente. Alice sonrió e hizo su camino hacia adelante. Unos toques después, Nessie sonrió y la siguió. Bella se plantó, tomando respiraciones profundas. Emmett apretó su mano, dándole seguridad.

—¿Estás completamente lista para esto? Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión —le preguntó Emmett, esperando para estar seguro.

—Sí, estoy lista. Sé que no me ama, pero algún día lo hará. Puedo ser paciente hasta entonces —respondió Bella honestamente.

Ahora era su turno. Emmett entrelazó la mano de Bella a través del doblez de su codo. Lentamente, hicieron su camino hacia adelante. Edward se volteó para mirar mientras aparecían por la puerta… y miró la visión ante él.

Bella tenía un traje largo hasta el suelo, con largas y finas mangas. Era plisado al frente y se unía ligeramente en la cintura. Su cabello estaba recogido en la parte trasera de su cabeza, rizos sueltos cayendo por su cuello. Arriba de su cabeza, estaba un hermoso velo. Viajaba bajo sus hombros, luciendo como una cascada. Edward estaba atónito por su belleza.

Edward tenía puesto un traje simple, con una corbata oscura. Su cabello aún era bronce, pero había hecho el esfuerzo de domarlo. La sonrisa en su rostro se regocijaba con Bella y ella se movía más rápido. Emmett rió suavemente, recordando el día de su propia boda. Supo entonces que su hermana estaría bien. Sería cuidada. Sería amada.

Y si no, cazaría a Edward Cullen y lo mataría personalmente.

Deteniéndose frente al ministro, Bella le sonrió a Edward y él se derritió. Nunca antes se dio cuenta cuán hermosa era su sonrisa. El ministro les dijo a todos que se sentaran y comenzó a hablar. Habló sobre amor y compromiso, deber y honor. Habló sobre dos almas que, a pesar de ser prácticamente extraños, se estaban uniendo a un compromiso de por vida y no deberían tomarlo a la ligera. Luego, vinieron los votos.

—Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, tomo a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como mi esposo. Lo amaré y honraré, en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, todos los días de nuestras vidas. Ingreso a esta unión dispuesta y sin reserva. Con estos votos, juro mi amor y fidelidad.

—Yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tomo a Isabella Marie Swan como mi esposa. La amaré y honraré, en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, todos los días de nuestras vidas. Ingreso a esta unión dispuesto y sin reserva. Con estos votos, juro mi amor y fidelidad.

El ministro sonrió y pidió el anillo. De su bolsillo, Edward sacó una banda simple de oro. Él la colocó en su dedo y sostuvo sus manos, sonriendo ampliamente.

—El dar y recibir el anillo es un acto sagrado. Le muestra al mundo que Isabella, la que lo recibe, y Edward, el que lo da, se han unido en sagrado matrimonio. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no sea separado por el hombre. Es con placer que les presento por primera vez al señor y la señora de Edward Cullen. Puede besar a su novia ahora.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando sus labios con los propios. La besó breve, pero significativamente. Los aplausos resonaron y Bella y Edward enfrentaron a sus familias por primera vez juntos como marido y mujer. Esme estaba llorando contra un pañuelo, Carlisle frotando sus hombros. Alice y Jasper se tomaban de las manos y sonreían cálidamente. Nessie y Jackson estaban junto a Esme, Nessie saludando y sonriendo. Emmett y Rosalie también tenían enormes sonrisas.

Bella y Edward sonrieron y, solo porque podía, Edward besó a Bella de nuevo. Ella devolvió el beso y sonrió contra sus labios.

 _«_ _Creo que al final todo esto funcionará. De verdad, de verdad espero que sí._ _»_

* * *

 _Y al final se casaron... y parece que van a intentarlo. ¿Ustedes qué creen?_

 _Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones, así que déjenlas en un comentario, recuerden que ¡#DejarReviewNoCuestaNada y a nosotras nos hacen muy felices!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer_** _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_

 ** _bonesbemmettlover_** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Mientras Edward bailaba con Bella alrededor de la habitación, ella luchaba para mantenerse erguida. Bella no era la mejor bailarina en el mundo. Sin embargo, Edward era perfecto. Él la inclinaba y la giraba, haciéndola marear. Sin embargo, Bella no se quejaba. Solo estar en los brazos de Edward se sentía como el paraíso.

—Así que, esposa —dijo Edward, su voz burlona—, ¿fue la ceremonia de tu gusto?

Bella alzó la mirada hacia él, notando el humor.

—Fue hermosa, pero... —tartamudeó Bella, no queriendo arruinar este momento. Edward lo adivinó, sin embargo.

—Quise decir lo que dije. Los votos que pronuncié eran ciertos —le dijo en voz baja.

—No la parte sobre amarme —susurró Bella.

—Algún día, dulce Bella. Algún día, lo prometo —le dijo Edward, verdad irradiando de él.

Bella abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero de repente escucharon:

—¿Ahora puedo bailar con la hermosa novia?

Edward sonrió y le pasó a Bella a Carlisle. Él tomó su mano y comenzaron a bailar.

—Mi querida, ¿puedo decirte lo hermosa que luces en ese vestido? Alice siempre ha tenido un ojo para la moda. Creo que ella hizo un trabajo maravilloso.

—Gracias, Carlisle. Sí, Alice y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Ella está muy feliz de que finalmente le diera más libertad de acción.

Carlisle se rió. Él conocía muy bien a su hija.

—Bueno, ahora puedo decir esto oficialmente. Bienvenida a la familia, hija. Espero que ustedes dos sean muy felices juntos.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Gracias. También lo espero.

Antes de que la noche terminara, Bella había bailado con Emmett dos veces, con Jasper una, otra vez con Carlisle y Edward la había reclamado varias veces también. Incluso la pequeña Nessie había preguntado tímidamente si podía bailar con Bella. Bella la había alzado con cuidado y la balanceó por un tiempo. Nessie parecía bastante feliz. Bella sonrió ante este sencillo placer, dándose cuenta de cuán preciosa era Nessie.

Finalmente, era hora de irse. Como era su noche de bodas, Nessie se quedaría con sus abuelos por los próximos días. Juntando sus regalos, Edward sorprendió a Bella contratando un auto privado para llevarlos a casa. Bella todavía tenía que ver el lugar que se convertiría en su nueva casa. Edward había querido sorprenderla.

Cuando se estacionaron en el frente, Bella se quedó mirando la casa enfrente de ella. Aunque no demasiado grande, la casa de Edward todavía era de un tamaño impresionante. Era de dos pisos de altura, con un gran porche en el frente. Grandes ventanales estaban en ambos lados del porche. Era de un oscuro color marrón oscuro, con persianas blancas.

Bella pensaba que era una casa hermosa y estaba orgullosa de que viviría en ella. Edward le pagó al conductor y caminaron hacia la puerta principal. Edward la desbloqueó y llevó los paquetes adentro. Bella se quedó en el pórtico, insegura. _«_ _¿Me va a cargar a través del umbral?»_

Edward colocó los paquetes en la mesa y se giró. Bella estaba parada en la entrada, incertidumbre marcando sus rasgos. _«_ _¡El umbral! Claro. Qué estúpido soy._ _»_ Caminó hacia Bella. Antes de que ella pudiera parpadear, él la había alzado en sus brazos y llevado a través de la puerta.

Dejándola suavemente en el piso, Edward le hizo una breve reverencia.

—Bienvenida a tu nueva casa. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Bella miró a su alrededor, en total asombro. La sala, donde ellos estaban parados en ese momento, tenía una sensación muy hogareña. Un gran sillón adornaba la mitad de la habitación, y flanqueándolo estaban dos sillones orejeros. Una pequeña colección de los juguetes de Nessie estaba apilada en una esquina. Enfrente del sillón, estaba una mesa baja. A su izquierda, Bella vio una puerta que ella asumió que guiaba a la cocina. A su derecha, vio un conjunto de escaleras, indudablemente guiando a los dormitorios. Bella tragó con dificultad.

Edward notó a dónde sus ojos se habían desviado. Aclarándose la garganta, le preguntó:

—¿Te gustaría ver tu habitación?

Bella escuchó las palabras, pero su significado se le escapó por un momento. Entonces, la golpeó. _«_ _Claro, vamos a tener habitaciones separadas. Le dije que no teníamos que consumar el matrimonio. ¿Por qué compartiríamos una habitación?_ _»_ Aun así, dolía más de lo que pensó que lo haría, no compartir su habitación con él. Tardíamente, se dio cuenta que él estaba esperando su respuesta.

—Sí, gracias. Me encantaría ver mi nueva habitación —dijo Bella, tan animadamente como era capaz. Edward asintió y, agarrando sus maletas, subieron las escaleras. Bella vio que el piso de arriba incluía un largo pasillo, con varias puertas, todas las cuales estaban actualmente cerradas. Edward se detuvo enfrente de la segunda puerta a la derecha. Abriendo la puerta, dio un paso al costado así Bella podía entrar. Ella lo hizo e, inmediatamente, sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos. ¡Era hermosa!

La gran cama de cuatro postes dominaba el centro de la habitación. Tenía un material vaporoso y blanco envuelto alrededor de los postes en la cima. Una hermosa cajonera a juego estaba puesta a la izquierda de la cama. Un gran guardarropa dominaba la pared opuesta. Las paredes eran de un hermoso tono azul. ¿Cómo había sabido que ella amaba el azul? Al otro lado de la cama, se ubicaba un pequeño y hermoso tocador. Bella no era superficial ni por asomo, pero sabía que encontraría gran placer sentándose ante ese tocador cada mañana, poniéndose hermosa para Edward.

Girándose rápidamente, enfrentó a Edward y su cara se iluminó.

—¡Me encanta! ¡Muchas gracias!

Edward estaba complacido de que le gustara tanto la habitación. Así que se sorprendió cuando vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás llorando? —le preguntó suavemente.

Bella le dio una risa llorosa.

—Son lágrimas de felicidad, lo prometo. —Acercándose, Bella se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla—. Gracias, Edward. La habitación es realmente hermosa.

.

Edward miró a su nueva esposa. Emociones que él creía hacía mucho tiempo enterradas volvieron a la vida. Jalándola suavemente hacia él, Edward besó a Bella ligeramente en los labios. Cuando ella no protestó, él profundizó el beso, levantando las manos para acunar su cara. Ella suspiró y Edward usó ese momento para recorrer su boca con la lengua. Una de sus manos se deslizó a su pecho. Él apretó, tan suavemente, provocando que Bella se inclinara más. Fuego de repente lo consumió. Rápida y confiadamente, sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de su vestido.

Bella estaba aturdida. ¿Consumarían el matrimonio después de todo?Ciegamente alcanzó su chaqueta, jalándola por sus hombros. Él se deshizo de ella y cayó en un montón en el piso. Su vestido siguió pronto. La respiración de Edward se entrecortó. _«_ _Dios mío, es hermosa..._ _»_

Los dedos de Bella lentamente trabajaron en soltar los botones de su camisa. Él le besó y acarició el hombro, queriendo ir lento, para no asustarla. Se sacó la camisa por la cabeza. Sus manos tocando de arriba abajo su pecho. Caminando hacia atrás, suavemente la empujó hacia la cama. Ella miró hacia él, sus labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos, vestida solo con su camisola y bragas. Su erección se tensó contra su cremallera. Rápidamente, él se quitó los pantalones, parándose delante de Bella en solo su ropa interior. Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron ante la prueba visible de su deseo.

No queriendo arruinar el momento, pero necesitando saber, Bella preguntó con vacilación:

—¿Edward? ¿Vamos a consumar el matrimonio después de todo?

Edward estaba en conflicto con él mismo. La deseaba. Dios, cuánto la deseaba. Sabía que ella no ofrecería resistencia. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su cerebro le recordó su acuerdo.

Edward se quedó mirando a Bella por tanto tiempo, que ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. _«_ _Rompí el hechizo. No debería haber dicho nada._ _»_ Mirando hacia Edward, congelado al lado de la cama, Bella se dio cuenta de que ella definitivamente había arruinado el momento entre ellos. Rodó hacia el costado, haciéndose una bola, lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. _«_ _Soy una idiota. Completamente estúpida. ¿Por qué alguna vez desearía a alguien como yo?_ _»_

Bella sintió la cama hundirse detrás de ella. Edward se envolvió alrededor de ella, su cara acariciando su cuello.

—¿Bella? Gírate, ¿por favor? —pidió Edward, necesitando ver su cara. Lentamente, ella se giró y lo enfrentó. Sus ojos contemplaron su cara manchada de lágrimas. Suavemente, él lamió el rastro de sus lágrimas. Bella se le quedó mirando, sorprendida de que él lo hiciera.

Besándola suavemente, él le acarició su suave piel, hasta que ella estaba una vez más dócil en sus brazos. Suavemente, le sacó su camisola y se deleitó con la vista de sus jóvenes y suaves pechos, sus pezones rosados y firmes. Suavemente, Edward tomó un pezón en su boca, lamiéndolo como un gatito lamía la leche. Las manos de Bella encontraron su cabello y jaló suavemente, la sensación de su boca en su pecho volviéndola más necesitada que antes. Su otra mano se dirigió a sus bragas, sintiendo el calor emanando de ellas. Rápidamente, las sacó, así Bella estaba completamente desnuda enfrente de él.

 _«_ _Ella es una diosa. Una diosa enviada a la Tierra para torturarme y atormentarme._ _»_ Su boca dejó su pecho y Bella se quejó. Pero Edward no había terminado todavía. Él besó un camino hacia su estómago y entre sus muslos. Su boca se acomodó ahí y Bella de repente estaba insegura de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, cuando sintió algo caliente y mojado lamerla... _ahí abajo._

La respiración de Bella se detuvo. Mirando hacia abajo, ella vio los ojos de Edward observándola. Lentamente, se enderezó lo suficiente para decir:

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —Bella solo pudo sacudir la cabeza, no queriendo que nada arruinara este momento. Edward se acomodó entre sus piernas de nuevo y ella sintió esa humedad de nuevo. Bella gimió audiblemente.

Edward lamió y succionó su entrada de mujer, empapándose de los gemidos y suspiros que ella estaba haciendo. Gradualmente, él agarró velocidad y ella comenzó a romperse debajo de él. Añadiendo un dedo, él suavemente empujó dentro de ella, todavía lamiendo su entrada. Bella casi salió disparada de la cama.

—¡EDWARD! —gritó ella.

Él sabía que ella estaba cerca del orgasmo. Algunas lamidas más y ella estaba sollozando audiblemente, las sensaciones demasiado grandes para controlarlas. De repente, ella se rompió, gritando su nombre en voz alta. Unos segundos después, Edward gruñó, su orgasmo también lo alcanzó. Tardíamente, se dio cuenta que no se había sacado la ropa interior.

Bella jadeó audiblemente, su mundo lentamente enderezándose de nuevo. Edward se subió al lado de ella. Ninguno podía realmente creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Unos momentos pasaron. Finalmente, Edward se apoyó en un codo.

—Eres realmente hermosa, mi Bella. Gracias por confiar en mí.

Bella se sonrojó. Ella no sabía exactamente lo que él había hecho, pero sabía que le había gustado. _Mucho._ En lugar de responder, Bella se acurrucó con su nuevo esposo. Momentos pasaron y Edward podía decir por su respiración uniforme que ella se había dormido. Silenciosamente, se deslizó de la cama. Después de poner una manta ligera sobre ella, Edward juntó su ropa y silenciosamente salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, al otro lado del pasillo del de Bella, se sacó la ropa interior y se limpió. Dejándose caer en la cama, completamente desnudo, se quedó mirando el techo, sus pensamientos meditabundos.

 _Ya Bella estaba entrando en su corazón. Y eso lo asustaba muchísimo._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

La siguiente mañana, Bella abrió los ojos en una habitación poco familiar. _«_ _¿Dónde estoy?_ _»_ Entonces, los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron al frente de su cerebro. _«_ _Soy la esposa de Edward ahora. Este es mi cuarto y…_ _»_

Bella se sonrojó, recordando lo que había sucedido luego de que regresaron aquí. _Los ojos de Edward parecían esmeraldas, brillantes y relucientes. Sus manos, fuego cuando tocaban. Sus labios y su boca…_ Bella se sonrojó más. Bajando la mirada, se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta con una manta. Y que también estaba cubierta por una mano grande y masculina. Volteándose ligeramente, Bella vio que Edward estaba en la cama con ella, su cuerpo envuelto posesivamente alrededor del suyo. Sus ojos viajaron por su pecho, más allá de su cuello…

Y hacia sus ojos abiertos. Bella parpadeó, segura de que estaba imaginando lo que vio en ellos.

Edward miró a Bella, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Luego de abandonar su habitación, se había volteado y movido por horas. Finalmente, en las pocas horas antes del amanecer, se levantó y regresó a la habitación de Bella. Ella todavía estaba bajo la manta, una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Edward caminó hacia la cama y se deslizó bajo la sábana con ella. Inmediatamente, ella se volteó y se acurrucó contra su calidez. Edward envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, finalmente feliz, pero sin entender por qué. Finalmente, durmió.

Al primer movimiento, unas horas después, Edward abrió sus ojos, esperando a que ella se orientase. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba detrás de ella, se tensó ligeramente, antes de voltearse hacia él en la cama. Ahora, se veían el uno al otro.

—Buenos días, esposa. ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Edward, mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y comenzaba a jugar con él entre sus dedos.

Bella se estiró, haciendo que la mirada de él se dirigiera a la curva del cuello femenino.

—Um, buenos días. Sí, dormí muy bien, gracias. —Bella estaba confundida. _«_ _¿Esto e_ _s_ _normal? Todo esto suena tan… formal…_ _»_

—Luces hermosa en la mañana, mi Bella.

Bella se sonrojó, sabiendo que él era un mentiroso poco consumado. Su cabello siempre era un desastre enredado si no lo trenzaba por la noche. Sabía que su cabello debía lucir atroz. Entonces, de pronto recordó su estado de desnudez. Jaló la manta más arriba. Edward rió.

—No necesitas esconderte de mí, mi Bella. Vi todo anoche, ¿recuerdas? —bromeó con gentileza. Sílo recordaba y por eso es que estaba tan avergonzada ahora. _«_ _¿Le había gustado cómo lucía ella?_ _»_

Como si él pudiera percibir sus pensamientos, Edward jaló a Bella más cerca de él.

—Tienes un hermoso cuerpo y estoy tan feliz de que lo hayas compartido conmigo.

Bella no sabía cómo responder. En lugar de eso, se presionó más contra él. Entonces, frunció el ceño y se apartó ligeramente. _¡Algo la estaba tocando!_ Su rostro se calentó al darse cuenta de que Edward estaba "despierto" en otras áreas también.

Edward se dio cuenta de por qué Bella se sonrojaba. Tomando suavemente su mano en la suya, la guió hacia su erección. Bella jadeó cuando su mano hizo contacto con él. Trató de apartarla, pero Edward la sostuvo más fuerte.

—Es algo común que un hombre experimente esto al despertar —le explicó.

—¿D-Duele? —preguntó Bella, insegura de sí misma.

—No, no de la forma en la que crees. ¿Te gustaría "explorar"? —preguntó Edward con suavidad. _«_ _Por favor, por favor di sí._ _»_

Inconscientemente, los dedos de Bella rodearon su erección. Edward siseó por el contacto. Bella se apartó, alarmada. Edward negó.

—No, no. Está bien. De verdad. No me lastimaste. —Tomando su mano de nuevo, él envolvió de nuevo los delicados dedos de ella sobre su erección. Bella pensó que se sentía como terciopelo y acero, todo en uno. Movió su mano, causando que Edward siseara de nuevo. Esta vez, Bella no se apartó. Lentamente, pasó su mano de arriba abajo por su longitud. Edward gimió y Bella miró su rostro.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y él estaba mordisqueando sus labios. Sus manos se aferraban a la cama ligeramente. Bella ganó más confianza. Sus movimientos se volvieron más seguros y observó con fascinación cómo un líquido salía de su punta. Bella pasó su dedo por el líquido, causando que Edward levantara las caderas.

Cautivada, Bella repitió la acción y Edward se movió de nuevo, sus manos tensándose sobre la cama. Guiada por sus instintos, Bella continuó moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, más y más rápido. Edward gimió y jadeó, un pensamiento inteligente llegando a él. _«_ _¡Mierda! Lo hace naturalmente…_ _»_

Edward casi se dejó llevar cuando sintió la boca de Bella rodear la cabeza de su pene.

—Bella… espera…

Ella se detuvo, sorprendida. Él le había hecho esto a ella la noche anterior, estaba segura de ello. ¿Acaso no quería que hiciera lo mismo? Bella miró a Edward, ahora pensando que a él no le había gustado. Comenzó a apartarse, la pena marcándose en su rostro.

Edward la tomó y la jaló hacia él de nuevo. Llenó su rostro de besos.

—Bella, bebé… no tienes que hacer eso. Nunca te pediría que…

—No te gustó, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella, su voz diminuta.

—Bella, _sí_ me gustó. De verdad. — _Demasiado…_ —. Solo… no quiero que hagas eso, ahora. Quiero que estés cómoda, eso es todo.

Su mano se deslizó hacia su pene de nuevo.

—Estoy cómoda con esto…

Edward suspiró mientras su mano lo rodeaba de nuevo.

—Yo también, bebé. Yo también…

Bella volvió al ritmo que había perdido anteriormente. Pronto, Edward estuvo gimiendo, su nombre resbalando de sus labios. Edward se sentía como si hubiera llegado al cielo… o tal vez, al infierno. De cualquier forma, se sentía taaaaan bien. Bella bombeando, su pene se sentía como un sueño hecho realidad. Su mano delicada jalando y apretando hizo que su estómago se tensara y revoloteara. _«_ _¡Santo Jesús!_ _»_

Pronto, sintió la señal de su orgasmo avecinándose. Antes de que pudiera advertirle, sus cálidos fluidos salieron de su punta, cubriendo su mano y dedos. Bella se apartó, mirando su mano, fascinada.

Edward se recostó en la cama, jadeando. Varios momentos pasaron antes de que pudiera moverse de nuevo. Saliendo de la cama, se movió al vestidor. Tomando un pañuelo, lo mojó con agua y se acercó a la cama de nuevo. Gentilmente, tomó la mano de Bella y pasó el pañuelo por ella, limpiando su esencia de sus dedos.

Bella lo sorprendió al tomar el pañuelo y limpiarlo. Su Bella estaba simplemente llena de sorpresas.

—Eso fue… para ser… eres natural, mi Bella. Verdaderamente. —Edward trastabilló, encontrando difícil poner sus pensamientos en palabras.

Recostándose en la cama, Edward atrajo a Bella a él de nuevo. Rodándola sobre su espalda, Edward preguntó:

—¿Te gustaría que devolviera el favor?

Bella lo miró tímidamente. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas y sabía que Edward era el único que podía apagarlas. Reuniendo coraje, dijo:

—Sí…


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

El primer mes pasó volando. Cada noche, Bella se quedaba dormida sola. Cada mañana, se despertaba con el calor de Edward detrás de ella. Cuando ella finalmente le preguntó por eso, Edward le dijo que tenía pesadillas y que su presencia lo calmaba. También le dijo que ella hablaba en sueños. Bella estaba horrorizada.

—¿Qué digo? —Ella tuvo el valor para preguntarle un día.

Edward sonrió y la atrajo hacia él.

—Extrañas a tu madre y a tu familia. Dices mi nombre, _mucho._

—¡Oh, Dios! —Bella se sonrojó, completamente humillada.

—Oh, mi Bella. No es algo para estar avergonzada. Créeme, yo también sueño contigo —le reveló Edward. Bella se le quedó mirando sorprendida. Eso era algo que ella no había esperado escuchar. Edward también parecía vagamente sorprendido de haberle revelado eso.

La relación de Bella con Nessie crecía todos los días. Edward vio un vínculo crecer entre las dos. Bella era cálida y cariñosa, dando todo de ella para ayudar a Nessie en sus luchas. Nessie, a su vez, le daba a Bella un firme sentimiento de compasión y amor. Nessie rápidamente se había unido a su nueva madrastra. Era común ver a Bella y Nessie en la cocina, Bella enseñándole a Nessie todos los secretos de la cocina. Le enseñó cómo hacer tartas y galletas, pasteles y dulces. Edward siempre era el primero en la fila para probar los dulces.

Emmett y Rosalie habían encontrado una pequeña casa adosada no demasiado lejos de la casa de Edward. Y Bella había estado ligeramente sorprendida cuando Emmett anunció sus intenciones de quedarse en Chicago. Ella había asumido que Emmett y su familia regresarían a Seattle después de su matrimonio, pero Emmett le dijo que ella necesitaba a su familia cerca. Edward había estado agradecido por la consideración de Emmett.

Ellos todavía compartían relaciones íntimas, pero aún tenían que consumar el matrimonio. Edward sentía que todavía no estaban listos. En realidad, _él_ no estaba listo. Para él, oral y manual era una cosa. Todavía se sentía ligeramente como que estaba traicionando la memoria de su esposa. Edward trataba muy duro no sentirse de esa forma, pero sus sentimientos por Tanya todavía eran muy fuertes. Sus sentimientos por _Bella_ , sin embargo, eran igual de complicados.

Edward amaba tener a Bella alrededor. Amaba su humor y su forma con Nessie. Amaba cómo podía entrar en una habitación y su día de repente se iluminaba. Amaba cuán abierta, honesta y cariñosa era. Edward amaba cuán rápido ella respondía a sus propuestas. También era una estudiante muy rápida.

Un día, Edward accidentalmente había sorprendido a Bella en su baño. En lugar de gritar y zambullirse en el agua, Bella se había levantado, el agua bajando en cascada por su cuerpo. La ropa de Edward inmediatamente había golpeado el piso y la había tomado en sus brazos. Para cuando terminaron, la mayoría del agua había salpicado el piso.

La vida era buena.

.

.

Una mañana soleada, Edward, Bella y Nessie estaban paseando. Edward le estaba dando a Bella un tour por la ciudad. Nessie corría delante de ellos, con un helado en la mano.

—Nessie, apúrate y cómete eso antes de que se derrita —le dijo Bella. Nessie solo sonrió y corrió hacia el almacén.

—¿Bella? Necesito detenerme aquí por unos minutos. ¿Podrías vigilar a Ness? —le preguntó Edward, parándose enfrente de un edificio alto. Bella lucía sorprendida, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Claro. Tómate tu tiempo. Quiero ver lo que el almacén tiene para ofrecer de todas formas.

Edward le besó la mejilla.

—Gracias, mi Bella. Intentaré no tardarme mucho tiempo. —Con eso, Edward subió los escalones en la puerta principal. Golpeando rápidamente, fue admitido adentro un momento después. Bella sacudió la cabeza. _Hombres…_

Al entrar al almacén, Bella fue recibida por la vista de Nessie en lágrimas y su helado ahora adornando el frente de un caballero de aspecto respetable. Bella se apresuró a avanzar rápidamente.

—¿Ness? ¿Qué pasó, cariño? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, agachándose para mirar a Nessie a los ojos.

—Sí... —Sollozo—. Estoy bien… —Sollozo—. Me choqué con ese hombre… —Sollozo—. Y tiré mi helado... —Llanto.

Bella miró al caballero en cuestión.

—Lo lamento muchísimo, señor. Me gustaría pagar por el daño a su ropa.

El caballero sonrió cálidamente.

—No, eso no será necesario. Su hija simplemente estaba emocionada y no estaba prestando atención. Si tuviera una cosa tan _exquisita_ , tampoco notaría las cosa a mi alrededor.

—Señor, es muy gracioso. Por favor, permítame pagar por la limpieza de su ropa.

El hombre suspiró.

—Si lo siente _totalmente_ necesario, entonces lo permitiré como una cortesía. Sin embargo, pediría que me permita saber su nombre. No puedo tenerla pagando por la limpieza sin saber su nombre.

Bella se rió.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. Mi nombre es Bella. Bella Cullen.

La ceja del hombre se alzó.

—Cullen. ¿Como Edward Cullen?

—Sí. Él es mi esposo —respondió Bella, un poco confundida ahora. ¿Este hombre conocía a Edward?

—¿Su _esposo?_ Bueno, mi querida Bella. Esta conversación se acaba de volver mucho más interesante.

Bella ahora estaba totalmente confundida.

—¿Puedo preguntar su nombre, señor?

—Ahh, discúlpeme. Mi nombre es Hunterson. James Hunterson.

* * *

 _Oh, oh, oh…_ _¿Qué creen de este encuentro con James? Ese nombre no suele traer cosas buenas en la mayoría de las historias, ¿creen que en esta va a ser igual?_

 _Cuéntennos qué les ha parecido el capítulo en un comentario, que seguro nos va a alegrar el día ;) ;)_

 _Estamos publicando varias historias Navideñas para festejar el mes de diciembre, así que las invitamos a leerlas y contarnos qué les parecen. ¡Todas empezarán y terminarán en este mes de diciembre!_

 _¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

— _Ahh, perdóneme. Mi nombre es Hunterson. James Hunterson._

James miró las exquisitas curvas de la nueva señora _Cullen_. Incluso pensar en el nombre enojaba a James. _«_ _¡Condenado sea el hombre por convertir a esta hermosa criatura en su esposa! ¿Cómo lo logró?_ _»_ James sabía que Edward seguía llorando profundamente a su _preciosa_ primera esposa, Tanya. _«_ _¡Ella debió haber sido mía!_ _»_ Luego de todos esos años, James aún le tenía rabia a Edward por quitarle a la mujer que amaba.

Bella comenzó a removerse incómoda bajo la candente mirada del señort Hunterson. Su piel comenzó a erizarse, Bella lo sintió mientras pensaba que él de pronto estaba desvistiéndola con sus ojos. _«_ _¡Edward, por favor apresúrate!_ _»_

—¿Entonces, señora Cullen? ¿Cómo usted y Edward se conocieron? Sé que usted no es de aquí. Recordaría a una criatura tan hermosa con usted —dijo James, tratando de encantarla.

Bella se quedó perpleja. _«_ _¿Qué le digo?_ _»_ Ella y Edward nunca habían discutido qué decirle a los demás sobre su matrimonio. Algo le dijo que no le diera demasiada información a este hombre. Finalmente, encogió sus hombros y dijo:

—Es una historia muy larga como para resumirla en una simple oración.

 _«_ _¡Astuta, muy astuta!_ _»_ James estaba impresionado con esta seductora mujer parada frente a él. _«_ _Es una de las listas_. _»_ Él rió con fuerza.

—Ahh, sí. Siempre lo son, ¿no? Tal vez debería contarle la historia de _cómo_ conocí a su _esposo_ hace años.

—Lo siento, señor Hunterson, pero mi hija y yo de verdad debemos irnos. ¿Tal vez otro día? —dijo Bella, jalando a Nessie lentamente hacia atrás. Nessie se movió sin discutir, por lo que Bella estaba extremadamente agradecida.

—Espere, señora Cullen. Permítame al menos reemplazar el helado de su pequeña —dijo James suavemente. Pudo ver que Bella estaba en pánico y quería retenerla por más tiempo. Esperaba que Edward entrara, buscando a su esposa e hija. Oh, cuánto quería ver la cara de Edward.

—No, gracias. No será necesario. Buen día, señor Hunterson —dijo Bella rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Acababa de salir, cuando chocó con Edward, quien estaba a punto de entrar. Él la alcanzó para estabilizarla.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él. Bella estaba temblando y su rostro estaba pálido. Ella asintió difícilmente y respiró profundamente varias veces—. Luces como si algo te hubiese asustado. ¿Qué sucede? —dijo él, mientras escaneaba la habitación con sus ojos.

—Choqué contra un hombre y derramé mi helado sobre él. Él hablaba con Bella. Papi, él me asustó —le dijo Nessie a su padre. Edward miró a Bella con preocupación. Ella asintió, diciéndole que eso era lo que había sucedido.

—¿Quién era él? ¿Este hombre te dio algún nombre? —demandó Edward. Bella palideció incluso más. Por lo poco que había revelado James, él y Edward tenían una historia. Bella adivinaba que era una mala.

—No. No, no lo hizo —mintió Bella. Ella miró a Nessie, obligándola a que no la traicionara. Nessie buscó la mano de Edward, empujándolo hacia afuera. Edward suspiró, pero siguió a su hija afuera. Bella se apresuró detrás de ese par.

Ninguno de ellos vio a James escondiéndose en las sombras, observándolos. Su labio se arqueó en una mueca y rió de forma macabra.

 _«_ _Acabo de encontrar la venganza perfecta, Cullen. Y te haré sufrir…_ _»_

.

.

Algunos días después, Bella y Nessie fueron invitados a la casa de Emmett para una cita de juegos. Nessie saltó de arriba abajo con emoción. No había visto a Jackson en más de una semana. Bella, bromeando, le había dicho un día a Edward que Nessie estaba ilusionada con Jackson. Él había tartamudeado, diciendo que su hija era demasiado joven como para estar desarrollando sentimientos de esa clase por algún chico. Bella solo negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que discutir sería inútil.

Bella y Nessie estaban en el porche, esperando, cuando Rosalie abrió la puerta diciendo:

—No necesitan tocar el timbre. Son familia.

Nessie corrió, buscando a Jackson. Bella apenas podía creer que esta era la misma niña que había conocido hacía un mes. Nessie ya era más extrovertida y entusiasta. Rosalie y Bella soltaron una risita y se dirigieron a la sala. Una vez que ambas estuvieron sentadas, se enfrentaron una a la otra.

—Entonces, Bella. ¿Es la vida de casada lo que esperabas? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Honestamente, no. No me di cuenta… que quería… —Bella intentó y falló al tratar de convertir sus pensamientos en palabras. Rosalie la observó, con la preocupación escrita en el rostro. Ella colocó una mano en la rodilla de Bella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te está molestando? —cuestionó Rosalie.

—Aún no me siento como una esposa. Edward y yo, nosotros… me oculta cosas. Ha desaparecido cada semana desde que estamos casados. Se va por un par de horas y cuando regresa, no me dice a dónde ha ido. Siento que no confía en mí.

—¿Te ha dado alguna razón para… preocuparte?

—No lo sé. Trato de no hacerlo, pero Edward tampoco me dice otras cosas. A veces me siento menos como una esposa y más como una ama de casa. Como si estuviera estancada en "solo lo que debe saber".

Rosalie inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

—¿Tú y Edward son… íntimos? —preguntó suavemente. Bella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Algo así. Nosotros… ah… todavía no… —Bella trastabilló con sus palabras. Aunque Rosalie entendió lo que estaba tratando de decir. Ella exhaló fuerte.

—¿Te refieres a que realmente no te ha hecho su esposa todavía? —cuestionó suavemente. Bella miró sus manos, humillada de que Rosalie hubiese adivinado su secreto. Rosalie tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas—. Linda, ¿estás enamorada de él?

Bella dejó caer su barbilla, escondiendo las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Ella asintió torpemente.

—No pude evitarlo. Aunque no le he dicho nada.

Rosalie estaba confundida.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… él está enamorado de su esposa —dijo Bella en voz baja. Rosalie se enfureció visiblemente por esto.

—¡ _Tú_ _eres_ su esposa! —declaró molesta. Bella negó con tristeza. _Solo en papel. Nunca en su corazón._

—Está bien, Rosalie. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando nos casamos. Sabía que él todavía amaba a… Tanya —le dijo Bella, tratando de no sonar amargada—. No puedo dejar que mis sentimientos interfieran.

—¡¿Interferir? ¡Si amas a tu esposo, debes decirle! Él obviamente no ve cuán lastimada y afectada estás por todo. _Debes_ hablar con Edward, ¡hoy! —Rosalie ahora estaba lívida.

—Por favor, ¿podemos hablar sobre otra cosa? No puedo decirle lo que te dije. Solo lo haría sentir culpable. Y no quiero que eso suceda.

—Sabes, cuando conocí a tu hermano, él me llamó "su ángel" y me dijo que se casaría conmigo algún día. Me reí en su cara y le dije que estaba loco. ¿Sabes lo que dijo? Dijo: "Estoy loco. Loco por ti". Dos meses después, me casé con él.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Rosalie? —preguntó Bella.

—Porque sí, Bella. Esa es la clase de hombre que te mereces. Un hombre que te ame con todo su corazón. No alguien que no puede dejar ir un recuerdo.

Bella comenzó a sollozar. Rosalie colocó sus brazos a su alrededor, dejando que Bella llorara en su hombro. Ella palmeó su espalda y le dijo:

—Déjalo salir. Deja que toda la frustración salga.

Luego de algunos momentos, Bella se apartó y limpió sus ojos.

—Me hace preguntarme quién es más tonto.

Rosalie rió.

—Él. Porque no puede ver a la maravillosa mujer que está justo frente a sus ojos. Y, hasta que lo haga, no te merece realmente.

—Tienes razón, Rosalie. Pero, ¿cómo puedo hacer que el dolor se vaya hasta entonces?

—Sé la madre de Nessie. Esa pequeña te ama. Quédate por ella.

 _«_ _Porque ella es la razón por la que vine en primer lugar._ _»_

.

.

Luego de que Bella y Nessie llegaran a casa, Bella estaba sorprendida de ver a Edward esperándolas. Él sonreía abiertamente.

—Hemos sido invitados a una fiesta esta noche. Quiero que encuentres un hermoso vestido y te lo pongas —le dijo Edward a Bella sin preámbulos.

—¿Y qué hay de Nessie?

—Mis padres la cuidarán esta noche.

—De acuerdo. ¿Dónde es la fiesta?

—En la casa de una amiga muy querida. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Bella, intrigada.

—Sunombre es Kate. Ahora, apresúrate y vístete. La fiesta comienza en dos horas.

Bella sintió la ansiedad acomodarse en su estómago. Algo sucedería esta noche. Algo malo…

* * *

 _Oh, oh, oh… ¡Pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido la aparición de James? La envidia y los celos le corren por las venas, ¿creen que consiga vengarse de Edward a través de Bella?_

 _Y la conversación de Bella y Rose, ¿qué creen ustedes? Rose tiene algo de razón, este Edward tonto que no ve lo que tiene a su lado, ¿no les parece?_

 _¿Qué piensan que pasará en esa fiesta? ¿Tendrá razón Bella? ¿Cómo será Kate?_

 _¡Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones ahora que esta historia se está acercando al final y están pasando tantas cosas! Recuerden que dejar un_ _review_ _no cuesta nada y a nosotras nos hacen muy muy felices sus comentarios._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer_** _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ ** _bonesbemmettlover_** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Bella se paró afuera del mismo edificio que ella había visto a Edward entrar hacía unos días. Mirando al costado, vio a Edward sonreírle. Bella sonrió ligeramente y se preparó mientras la puerta se abría.

—¡Edward! ¡Cariño, qué maravilloso verte! —prácticamente ronroneó una mujer alta y rubia. Ella se envolvió alrededor de Edward, provocando que los ojos de Bella se ampliaran con sorpresa. ¡Esta mujer era casi tan alta como Edward! Edward se rió y se alejó de su abrazo. Su brazo envuelto alrededor de Bella.

—Bella, este manojo de energía es Kate Denali. Kate, esta es Bella, mi esposa —dijo Edward, haciendo las presentaciones. Kate se adelantó y abrazó a Bella con fuerza. Bella se congeló, no esperando eso.

—Bella significa "hermosa" en francés. ¿Sabías eso, _ma cheri?_ —dijo Kate, dirigiendo su pregunta a Edward.

—Sí, era consciente de eso. Está apropiadamente nombrada al menos —respondió Edward con una risita. Kate la observó de cerca. _«_ _Así que se ha enamorado de ella. Y apostaría a que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta._ _»_

—Entren, queridos niños. La fiesta está en su apogeo y la música es animada. ¡Vamos, vamos! —dijo Kate, agarrándolos a los dos. Una vez que estaban adentro, el mayordomo recibió sus abrigos. Bella nerviosamente se alisó el vestido. Había elegido usar un vestido azul de corte ligeramente bajo. Los ojos de Edward casi se habían salido de su cabeza cuando ella bajó las escaleras usándolo. Su boca se había aguado al ver su escote expuesto.

Ahora Kate miraba el mismo vestido.

—Mi querida, ¡luces _exquisita!_ Ese color luce encantador en ti. Dios mío, imagino que Edward aquí debe sacarte a los hombres con un palo —habló Kate con entusiasmo.

Bella se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. A su lado, Edward se jaló el cuello. Kate notó ambas reacciones.

—Ah, _ma petit,_ te he avergonzado. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname. —Se veía tan sincera, que Bella no pudo evitar que le gustara esta mujer.

—Está bien. Gracias por el cumplido —le dijo Bella en voz baja. Edward sonrió y besó a Bella ligeramente en la frente.

—Le sigo diciendo que solo debería usar azul. El color le sienta —añadió Edward.

— _Oui,_ lo hace de hecho. Es un color hermoso y lo luces muy bien. —Kate le sonrió a Bella. Edward alejó a Bella de Kate y se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación. La habitación estaba bastante llena de gente. Todos estaban hablando en voz alta y varios le sonrieron a Edward mientras pasaban. Él asintió y jaló a Bella más fuerte contra su costado. Un enorme caballero se atravesó en su camino.

—¡Edward! Dios mío, cuánto has crecido. Recuerdo cuando venías a la oficina con tu padre cuando eras un niño. Oh, tu madre se enojaba tanto con él —dijo el caballero.

—¡Señor Vulturi! Es agradable verlo de nuevo —regresó Edward, estrechando su mano.

—¡Por favor! Me haces sentir viejo ahora. Marcus, por favor. ¿Y quién es esta joven encantadora? —dijo Marcus, viendo a Bella por primera vez.

—Marcus, esta es mi esposa, Bella. Bella, este es Marcus Vulturi. Él y mi padre han trabajado juntos por más años de los que he estado vivo —le dijo Edward a Bella con una risa. Marcus le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla.

—Es una belleza. Edward, consérvala —comentó Marcus.

—Lo haré, Marcus. No temas —dijo Edward, dándole a Bella un suave apretón alrededor de la cintura.

—Señor Vulturi… Marcus. Es un placer conocerlo. —Bella le sonrió a Marcus. Justo cuando Marcus se despidió, otro hombre tomó su lugar.

—¡Edward Cullen! Caramba, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Finalmente decidiste salir y socializar de nuevo? —preguntó él, la curiosidad fuerte en su tono.

—Sí, bueno, las fiestas de Kate definitivamente son el lugar para hacer eso. Bella, conoce a Alec Frank. Fuimos compañeros de escuela. Alec, mi esposa, Bella —dijo Edward. Alec evaluó a Bella con audacia.

—Qué suerte la mía. Tú siempre supiste cómo conseguir a las bonitas. Oh bueno. Mejor suerte la próxima vez —dijo Alec, antes de inclinarse ligeramente y desaparecer en la multitud. Edward se rió.

—Siempre supo cómo hacer una salida rápida.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Bella en voz baja. Él la enfrentó, preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa, mi Bella? ¿Es demasiado? ¿Preferirías volver a casa? —le preguntó Edward, frotando las manos por sus hombros. Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. No es eso. Estoy curiosa sobre Kate. ¿Está casada?

Edward casi se rió a carcajadas.

— _¿Kate? ¡Casada!_ No, no lo está. Perdió a sus padres hace seis años. Ellos le dejaron todo, incluyendo la casa y todo su dinero. Kate es _extremadamente_ rica.

—Oh, ya veo. No quería ser entrometida. Perdóname —dijo Bella. Edward la atrajo hacia él. Le dio un beso apasionado. Bella se sentía lista para desmayarse cuando él finalmente se apartó.

—Nunca podrías ser entrometida. Kate y yo hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños. Su padre y el mío habían sido amigos desde que eran niños. Así que, naturalmente, Alice y yo veníamos para citas de juego.

—Qué maravilloso. Suena como que tuviste una infancia encantadora —contestó Bella. Edward tenía una mirada distante en su rostro.

—Lo era y no lo era —respondió crípticamente.

Por el próximo par de horas, Bella conoció a más hombres y mujeres que conocían a Edward. Todos fueron muy acogedores y sinceros. Bella sintió que su malestar finalmente comenzaba a desaparecer. Edward había dejado a Bella sola por unos momentos. Un escalofrío de repente le atravesó la espalda. Girándose hacia la puerta, Bella vio a alguien que no había querido ver ahí.

—James…

.

.

Edward había estado regresando hacia Bella, cuando Kate lo agarró.

—¡Vamos a bailar, cariño! —exclamó. Edward se rió y la jaló hacia la pista de baile. Mientras hacían círculos en la pista, Kate le sonreía con complicidad a Edward.

—Así que, ¿qué sabe Bella sobre nosotros? ¿Ya le has dicho?

—¿Que tú y Tanya eran hermanas? No. Solo le dije que hemos sido amigos desde la infancia.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? —preguntó Kate, confundida. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No parecía tan importante —replicó Edward. Kate negó con la cabeza. _«_ _Hombres..._ _»_

—¿Cómo está mi querida sobrina? De verdad la debes traer alguna vez. No la he visto en mucho tiempo —se quejó Kate. Edward sonrió ante la mención de Nessie.

—Lo está haciendo muy bien. Bella ha hecho milagros, lo juro. Ella y Nessie son muy cercanas. Bella es una madre maravillosa para ella.

Kate ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y tú? ¿También es una esposa maravillosa para ti?

—Sí, no tengo quejas —replicó Edward, casi con frialdad. Kate captó su tono.

—Edward, mi hermana querría que seas feliz. Lo sabes. No querría que te aferraras a su recuerdo, manteniéndolo envuelto con tanta fuerza a tu alrededor, que nadie más pudiera entrar.

—Yo... me preocupo por Bella. Mucho. No la trato mal. No le falta nada. — _«_ _Casi nada._ _»_

Kate chasqueó la lengua.

—Bella está enamorada de ti. ¿No lo has visto?

Edward se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Honestamente, no quería hablar sobre él y Bella. Especialmente con Kate, de todas las personas. Edward notó movimiento junto a la puerta y se le puso rígido el cuerpo.

—¿Qué está haciendo Hunterson aquí? —espetó Edward. Observó mientras James socializaba con varias personas, antes de que algo en el fondo de la habitación captara su atención. Edward no estaba en un buen ángulo para decir exactamente _qué o quién_ había captado su atención.

—Ahora, Edward, sé que hay resentimiento entre ustedes dos, pero no podía _no_ invitarlo. Eso sería grosero —le dijo Kate, tratando de calmar la irritación de Edward. Ella sabía lo que había pasado entre Edward y James. Tanya le había contado cosas, cosas que solo las hermanas podían compartir entre ellas.

Tanya y Edward se habían amado desde la infancia. Era inevitable que se casaran cuando crecieran. Solo una persona había arruinado ese amor. James Hunterson.

Él se había mudado a Chicago hacía quince años. La primera vez que puso los ojos en Tanya, quedó prendado. Trató repetidamente de ganar su atención, pero ella amaba a Edward con ferocidad, como él la amaba a ella. James aparentemente había tomado eso como una especie de desafío. Intentó de varias formas atraer a Tanya hacia él, pero su corazón permanecía fiel a Edward. Y continuó así por los próximos años.

La semana antes de la boda de Tanya y Edward, Tanya había entrado rápidamente a la casa, las lágrimas manchando su cara. Kate recordaba esa conversación _demasiado bien..._

— _¿Katie? Kate, ¡necesito hablar contigo! —exclamó Tanya. Kate bajó corriendo las escaleras. Cuando puso los ojos en su hermana, jadeó audiblemente._

— _¿Qué pasó? —El vestido de Tanya estaba rasgado en varios lugares y tenía algunos cortes pequeños en los brazos, casi como si hubiera estado corriendo a través del bosque, algo que no habían hecho desde la infancia._

 _Tanya jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estaba temblando visiblemente y, por primera vez, Kate se dio cuenta que su labio estaba sangrando. Kate suavemente puso su pañuelo en el corte. Tanya asintió en agradecimiento. Después de unos minutos, Tanya comenzó su relato._

— _Estaba caminando por el borde del bosque, disfrutando del raro sol para esta época del año. De repente, sentí que ya no estaba sola. Me giré y James estaba parado ahí. Solo me miraba fijamente como siempre lo hace. Incluso cuando éramos niños, James siempre me ha asustado. Se acercó más a mí y estaba demasiado asustada para correr._

—Hola, hermosa dama. Tu protector no está contigo hoy, por lo que veo —dijo James, una sonrisita cruzando su rostro.

 _Tanya tragó con dificultad._

— _Le dije que Edward me iba a encontrar ahí en un momento. Se rió y dijo que lo dudaba mucho. Cuando le pregunté por qué creía eso, dijo que acababa de ver a Edward en su oficina y, basado en la cantidad de papeleo que tenía amontonado alrededor de él, no iba a salir pronto._

 _»Intenté ser educada e irme rápido, pero James me agarró. Me arrastró hacia el bosque, lejos de donde las personas nos podían ver. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos para satisfacerlo, me atrajo hacia él con brusquedad. Peleé, pero era demasiado fuerte._

— _¿Te lastimó? —exclamó Kate. Tanya bajó los ojos._

— _Me besó. Forzó su lengua en mi boca. Intenté alejarme, pero me sostuvo con mucha fuerza. Katie... él... él me tocó. Me tocó los senos. Los jaló y apretó, y fue muy doloroso. Cuando traté de alejarme, me dio una bofetada._

— _Tanya, ¿te hizo algo más?_

 _Su voz bajó drásticamente._

— _Intentó tocarme... abajo. Me levantó el vestido. Se rió y dijo que ya que sería una mujer casada en una semana, iba a tener una muestra de los bienes antes de que mi "esposo" pudiera._

— _¿Se forzó en ti? —Kate ahora estaba casi frenética. Tanya sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente._

— _¡No! Cuando se comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, lo pateé en la espinilla. Tan pronto como me liberó, corrí. Corrí tan rápido como podía._

— _Tanya, se lo tienes que contar a Edward. Él necesita saber —le imploró Kate a su hermana._

— _¡NO! Edward NUNCA puede descubrir esto. Me odiará si lo hace. Creerá que alenté a James._

— _Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad. Edward te adora. Nunca te odiaría._

— _Por favor, Katie. Por favor... nunca le digas sobre esto —dijo Tanya, sollozando._

 _Resignada, Kate dijo:_

— _Está bien. Nunca le diré._

Hasta el día de hoy, Kate había mantenido esa promesa. Mentalmente sacudiéndose, le sonrió a Edward.

—Ve a buscar a tu esposa, Edward. Estoy segura de que te extraña.

Edward miró alrededor de la habitación. No podía ver a Bella. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la puerta del patio estaba abierta. _«Probablemente ella salió por un poco de aire.»_ Edward le sonrió de regreso a Kate.

—Estoy seguro que está bien. La encontraré en unos minutos.

.

.

Bella observó mientras Edward y Kate bailaban, riéndose y sonriendo todo el tiempo. Su estómago se anudó. _«¿Por qué él no puede ser así de libre conmigo?»_ Luchó para controlar sus celos. Incluso aunque tenía su apellido y usaba su anillo, todavía se sentía como una extraña en su mundo. Bella trató de reprimir las lágrimas que sentía en los ojos. Bella notó las puertas hacia el patio y rápidamente las abrió, saliendo al frío aire. Se frotó los brazos, deseando haber traído su abrigo. _«Solo unos minutos.»_ Se apoyó en la barandilla, tomando respiraciones profundas y calmantes.

Bella sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Sin embargo no se giró, esperando que la persona simplemente la dejara sola. La persona, sin embargo, se acercó más. Sintió la presencia casi justo detrás de ella. Limpiándose los ojos y sin girarse, dijo:

—No quiero ser grosera, pero solo necesito unos minutos a solas.

La persona se rió y Bella se congeló. _Conocía esa risa._ Girándose con los ojos muy abiertos, vio a James parado demasiado cerca. Intentó alejarse, pero la barandilla estaba ahí, deteniéndola. Se quedó mirando a James, silenciosamente rogando que Edward la encontrara.

—Hola, hermosa dama. ¿Sola aquí afuera? —preguntó James, sonriéndole.

—Yo... yo estaba preparándome para volver a entrar. Discúlpeme, por favor —dijo ella, tratando de caminar alrededor de él. James dio un paso al costado, bloqueándole el camino.

—Ahora, ¿por qué querrías hacer eso? Vi a tu esposo ahí dentro, bailando con nuestra hermosa anfitriona. Ahora, ¿por qué estaría bailando con ella, cuando tiene a tan exquisita criatura como tú de su brazo? Es casi cruel.

—Sería grosero de su parte no bailar con ella. Es su fiesta, después de todo —dijo Bella, sus ojos desviándose repetidamente hacia la puerta. James captó su movimiento.

—Relájate, no muerdo.

—Realmente debería encontrar a Edward. Buenas noches, señor Hunterson. —Bella trató de nuevo de moverse alrededor de él. Una vez más, él bloqueó su movimiento, manteniéndose entre ella y la puerta.

—Sabes, también conocí a la primera esposa de Edward. Ahora, _ella_ era una hermosura. Los hombres la codiciaban. Ella podría batear sus ojos y veinte hombres caerían a sus pies. Pero ella solo tenía ojos para _uno._ Muy a mi pesar.

—Realmente lamento escuchar eso. Debe ser una sensación horrible amar a alguien que no corresponde esos sentimientos —dijo Bella. Ella entendía _demasiado bien_ cómo se sentía.

—Bueno, debe alegrar a tu corazón tener a un hombre como Edward que te ama con tanta fiereza, entonces. —Cuando Bella no respondió, James le echó un vistazo. _«Ah... así que es así. Edward todavía estaba enamorado de Tanya.»_

»Lo sabes, ¿verdad?, ¿que Edward se enamoró de Tanya cuando todavía eran niños? Un amor como ese... apuesto a que es difícil de superar. Pero, obviamente lo hizo. Se casó contigo, así que debe amarte. —James jugó con sus inseguridades. Mientras hablaba, sutilmente la había estado guiando más profundo en el patio, lejos de la puerta y de ojos entrometidos. Bella estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta—. Quiero decir, una belleza como tú. Con razón llamaste la atención de Edward. Por supuesto, siempre creí que él iba más por las rubias.

Las palabras de James comenzaron a tener un efecto en Bella. Él tenía razón. La única razón por la que Edward se había casado con ella era para que sea una madre para Nessie. La intimidad que compartieron era siempre iniciada por Edward. Sin embargo, él nunca lo llevaba lo suficientemente lejos para hacerlo un matrimonio real. Pero, Tanya... él _había_ estado enamorado de Tanya cuando se casaron. Según James, Edward _siempre_ había amado a Tanya. ¿Cómo, _honestamente_ ,podría competir con ese tipo de amor y devoción?

La respuesta corta era... _no podía._

—Edward con certeza es un hombre afortunado. ¿Con qué frecuencia tenemos el amor de _dos_ mujeres en nuestras vidas? Una lástima que él no lo pueda ver —dijo James. Bella lo miró boquiabierta—. Sí, querida Bella. He adivinado tu secreto.

Bella estaba sorprendida. James era más perspicaz de lo que ella había notado. James utilizó su silencio para su ventaja.

—Apostaría a que ni siquiera te ha hecho su esposa.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia —soltó Bella, pero su cara carmesí la delató. Los ojos de James se ampliaron.

—No lo ha hecho, ¿verdad? —James se rió en voz alta—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Esto es demasiado. San Edward. Todavía tan enamorado de su primera esposa _muerta,_ ¡que no puede levantar su pene para follar a la segunda! —Bella se enfureció ante su lenguaje vulgar. De repente, James tenía un brillo en sus ojos. Bella retrocedió, asustada por lo que vio en su cara.

»Bueno, mi querida. _No podemos_ permitir que no experimentes eso, ahora podemos. —Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, James la había jalado con fuerza contra él. Golpeó sus labios en los de ella y forzó su lengua en su boca. Bruscamente, su mano apretó su pecho y Bella lucho aún más duro. Sin embargo, James era mucho más grande y fuerte. Sus esfuerzos tenían poco efecto. Justo cuando ella estaba completamente segura de que James se forzaría en ella, escuchó su salvación.

— _¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?_ —rugió Edward.

* * *

 _Y al final parece que James está cumpliendo con su venganza... ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward?_

 _¿Y qué les ha parecido Kate? Algunas le tenian un poco de miedo, ¿no?_

 _Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios, solo quedan cuatro capítulos de esta historia ¡así que nos haría muy felices saber sus opiniones!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer_** _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ ** _bonesbemmettlover_** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

— _¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? —rugió Edward._

James se apartó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Bella luchaba en sus brazos. Liberándola, ella corrió directo hacia Edward. Él, sin embargo, la apartó, su concentración en James. Bella se quedó en la esquina, observándolos.

—Bueno, hola, _Cullen_. Hermosa noche, ¿no crees? —cuestionó James con inocencia.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron.

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo, _Hunterson_. ¿Qué mierda hacías con mi esposa? —gruñó. Los ojos de James se iluminaron. Y rió estruendosamente.

—¿Tu esposa? Sé de buena fuente que esa declaración en _particular_ no es verdad. —Le guiñó un ojo a Bella. La mirada de Edward se volvió hacia Bella.

—Él me acosó, Edward. Trató de violarme —lloró. Un "tisk tisk" provino de James.

—No, no, mi querida. Tú lo deseabas. Sabes que querías probar más. Demonios, nunca antes te quejaste.

Bella jadeó ruidosamente.

—Eso no es cierto —lloró lastimeramente. Edward la miró—. Él está mintiendo, Edward. Te he sido fiel.

—No, querida. El juego terminó. No deberías mentirle a tu esposo —dijo James, atormentando a Edward.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Él sí!

— _¡SUFICIENTE!_ —gritó Edward—. Bella, ve adentro.

—No, quiero quedarme aquí.

Edward la volteó.

— _¡VE ADENTRO!_ —Bella saltó y corrió adentro. Chocó con Kate.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó Kate a Bella, su rostro lleno de preocupación. Bella señaló histéricamente el patio.

—James… atacó… Edward… encontró… —Fue todo lo que Bella pudo exteriorizar. Los ojos de Kate se ampliaron. _«_ _No lo haría..._ _»_ Kate corrió hacia la puerta del patio. Afuera, el terrible sonido de carne contra carne se podía escuchar.

Bella se asomó por la puerta, queriendo asegurarse de que Edward estuviera bien. Kate la detuvo.

Afuera, Edward posó un corte en la quijada de James. Él se apartó, pero volvió balanceándose. Tomó a Edward por el estómago, causando que se le saliera el aire con un "hmph" ruidoso. James tomó ventaja de esto y jaló a Edward por el cabello, dejando caer su puño en su ojo derecho. Edward pateó, golpeando a James en la rodilla. James cayó al suelo, aullando con fuerza.

Edward se irguió encima de James, su pie contra su entrepierna. Él presionó fuerte y James lloró.

—Quédate jodidamente lejos de mi _esposa_ , Hunterson, o la próxima vez las perderás —escupió. James se hizo un ovillo, maldiciendo a Edward.

Bella estaba junto a la puerta.

—Edward… —comenzó, pero él la detuvo.

—¡No! Vámonos. Terminamos aquí —dijo él, tomando su brazo con fuerza. Ella se quejó, pero él la empujó hacia adelante sin ceremonia. La multitud había dejado de bailar y los estaba mirando. Varias personas negaban con tristeza. El mayordomo se apresuró a buscar sus abrigos. Edward le tiró a Bella el suyo y la empujó hacia afuera.

Una vez estuvieron fuera, él la movió fuerte contra él.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —gruñó. Bella negó.

—Por favor, Edward. Te he sido fiel. No he roto mis votos. No haría eso. Yo…

—Guárdatelo. Vámonos —dijo, jalándola fuerte de nuevo. Bella sollozó. Trató de mantener su paso a la par de Edward, pero su zancada era mucho más largas. Varias veces ella había perdido el equilibro. Edward finalmente la cargó. Él temblaba por la rabia, apenas contenida.

Entrando a su hogar un tiempo después, Edward la bajó bruscamente. Bella inmediatamente corrió hacia su habitación. Ella podía escuchar los pasos fuertes de Edward detrás de ella. Logró llegar a la puerta, abriéndola y entrando rápidamente. La estaba cerrando, cuando la mano de Edward la bloqueó. Ella retrocedió mientras Edward entraba. Su rostro estaba sangriento en donde James lo había golpeado. Sus ojos estaban encendidos. Él caminó directamente hacia ella.

—¡Edward, por favor! Por favor, no hagas esto… —Bella sollozó. Edward no estaba escuchando. Se estaba sacando su abrigo—. Edward… Te lo ruego…

—¿Ha estado aquí? ¿En tu cuarto? —dijo Edward con rabia. Bella negó vehementemente.

—¡NO! ¡NUNCA! Nunca ha estado aquí. Estaba mintiendo, Edward. Nunca he estado con él. No te haría eso. ¡Te amo! —dijo Bella sin pensar. Edward se burló.

—¿Amor? ¿Por eso es que dejaste que James pusiera sus manos sobre ti? ¿El porqué de que su lengua estuviera en tu garganta? ¿EH?

—¡Él me _forzó_! Yo no lo _dejé_. No podía _detenerlo_. ¡Él era demasiado fuerte!

—Pensé… —comenzó Edward, pero se detuvo—. No importa lo que haya pensado. Te quiero fuera de mi vista. No te puedo ver en este momento.

Bella se abrazó a sí misma.

—¿A dónde iré? —preguntó en voz baja. Edward le lanzó dagas con la mirada.

—No importa. Yo me iré. No estés aquí en la mañana. No quiero volver a posar mis ojos en ti de nuevo. —Con esas palabras, Edward salió de su habitación, dando un portazo. Bella saltó ante el sonido. Comenzó a temblar violentamente. Bella sintió su estómago retorcerse y temblar. Abajo, escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse con fuerza, haciendo que vibraran las paredes. Bella corrió hacia el baño y vació su estómago.

.

.

Edward caminó furiosamente por la calle principal. Su rabia todavía estaba en su auge, causando que varias personas le rehuyeran. Edward apenas lo notó. Su mente estaba repitiendo lo que había visto. _«_ _¿_ _Puede_ _ella estar diciendo la verdad? ¡No! Sé lo que vi. La vi en sus brazos. Vi sus labios sobre ella. Su mano acariciando su seno. ¡Sé lo que vi, demonios!_ _»_

Edward se volteó hacia una calle un poco tranquila. Hacia el final de la calle, un edificio de tamaño medio se erguía. Edward podía escuchar vagamente la música en su interior. Intrigado, caminó hacia el edificio. Acercándose a la puerta, notó que estaba ligeramente entreabierto. Ahora que estaba más cerca, también podía escuchar risas, de hombre y de mujer. Entró un poco, para mirar más de cerca.

Varios hombres estaban alrededor de un bar improvisado, bebiendo whiskey. Algunas mujeres, medio vestidas, hacían su camino alrededor de los hombres, riendo y acariciándolos.

 _«_ _Este debe ser un bar clandestino._ _»_ Edward había escuchado de ellos, pero nunca había visitado uno. Por qué no _._ Caminó hacia el bar. El camarero lo ojeó, observando el corte encima de su ojo, el que ya había coagulado. Asintió una vez y dijo:

—Mi nombre es Félix. ¿Qué te sirvo?

—Um, ¿whiskey? —preguntó Edward, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Félix asintió de nuevo y llenó un vaso. Se lo pasó a Edward—. Gracias. —Y lo tomó de un solo trago. El líquido ardió en su garganta, pero no le importó. Hizo un gesto para que le sirviera otro.

Por una hora más o menos, Edward se sentó y bebió. Su mente aún corría a mil con lo que había presenciado. _«_ _Tal vez… tal vez Bella estaba siendo sincera. Ella nunca antes ha mentido. Tal vez él sí trató de forzarla. Tal vez, estoy equivocado._ _»_

Edward se levantó, listo para pagar su cuenta, cuando un cabello rojo salvaje bloqueó su visión. Volteó su cabeza.

—Hola, lindo. ¿Le invitas un trago a una chica? —dijo ella, sus ojos desvistiéndolo. Edward la miró de arriba abajo. Su cabello era rojo como el fuego y apuntaba a todas direcciones. Tenía puesto un corsé y bombachos de encaje. Sus pechos sobresalían por encima del corsé y Edward olvidó lo que iba a hacer. Él le sonrió.

—Seguro, muñeca. Hey, Félix —llamó al camarero. Cuando Félix levantó la mirada, dijo—: Una bebida para mi nueva amiga aquí. —La pelirroja soltó una risita y se envolvió alrededor de Edward.

—Entonces, lindo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó ella, jugando con el frente de su camisa. Él miró hacia abajo y obtuvo una vista incluso mejor de su escote.

—Edward. ¿Y tú eres…?

La pelirroja rio de nuevo.

—Mi nombre es Victoria, lindo. Y creo que tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche. —Ella echó un vistazo hacia las escaleras. Y Edward siguió su mirada.

—Por qué demonios no. Llévame. —Tomando de un trago de su bebida, Victoria tomó su mano y se dirigieron hacia arriba.

.

.

Bella estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama. Había estado llorando desde que Edward se fue. _«_ _¿A dónde fue? ¿Esta_ _rá_ _bien?_ _»_ Esos pensamientos atormentaban a Bella. Aunque otros también.

Pensó de nuevo en la pelea con James. ¿Podría ella haber cambiado lo que sucedió? ¿Había hecho algo para provocarlo? ¿Su vestido había sido muy revelador? ¿Había él interpretado sus palabras como coqueteo? ¡No! Se había hecho entender. Él había malinterpretado la situación. Si Edward no se hubiera presentado…

Pensar en _esa_ pelea hizo que Bella se sintiera nauseabunda de nuevo. Nunca había visto a Edward así de molesto. Ella en realidad pensó que él quería continuar donde James se había quedado. Cuando se quitó su chaqueta, Bella había estado segura de que él la violaría. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no sabía realmente de lo que su esposo era capaz. Solo ese pensamiento la hacía considerar por qué había aceptado todo esto.

 _«_ _Por Nessie. Siempre ha sido por Nessie._ _»_ Bella se preguntó qué le diría Edward a Nessie, en la mañana, cuando ella descubriese que Bella ya no estaba en su casa. _«_ _Tal vez debería escribirle una carta, despedirme._ _»_ Aunque tan pronto lo pensó, Bella lo desechó. Edward probablemente la encontraría primero y la rompería. Ella miró alrededor de la habitación. Afortunadamente, no había traído muchos objetos personales. Podría empacar relativamente rápido.

.

.

Mientras entraban a la habitación de Victoria, Edward ya estaba besándola y acariciando sus senos. Victoria rió y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Cayeron de espaldas en la cama y Victoria inmediatamente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Edward. Él gruñó y sujetó sus manos.

—Esto no funciona bien, a menos de que nos quitemos la ropa, querido —dijo Victoria con una risa. Edward bajó la mirada hacia ella. Aunque, en lugar de ver a Victoria, vio a Bella. Edward negó, tratando de sacar la imagen. Victoria lo miró, la confusión en su rostro—. ¿Lo estás reconsiderando, cariño?

—No. Solo… no importa. —Edward comenzó de nuevo a acariciar a Victoria y ella comenzó a dejar salir gemidos laboriosos. Edward comenzó con su corsé. Ya lo había quitado parcialmente cuando, una vez más, fue asaltado por una imagen de Bella. Edward gimió y se sentó en la cama. Victoria lo siguió.

—Es tu esposa, ¿no? —le preguntó. Su cabeza fue hacia su dirección, con la impresión en su rostro. Victoria rió—. ¿Tuvieron una pelea?

Edward asintió, el licor que había bebido comenzando a hacer efecto. Victoria hablaba, pero él no podía entender sus palabras. El mundo se estaba desvaneciendo hacia un negro reconfortante.

—Bella… —dijo, antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

.

.

Bella finalmente se recompuso. Edward la quería fuera, así que eso sería lo que ella haría. Comenzó a empacar, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. El reloj en el pasillo sonó al indicar medianoche. Edward había estado fuera por cuatro horas. Bella se preguntó de nuevo a dónde había ido.

Luego de que su primera maleta estuviera empacada, Bella comenzó con la segunda. La enormidad de la situación finalmente la golpeó por completo. Colapsó en el suelo y se hizo una bola. Emocional y físicamente exhausta, Bella se durmió allí, creyendo que Edward la odiaba.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward abrió sus nublados ojos. Miró alrededor, viendo que estaba en una habitación poco familiar. Sentándose, se quejó ruidosamente. Su cabeza palpitaba y su boca sabía a algodón. Edward tomó su cabeza, tratando de detener el mareo. Una mujer rió detrás de él. Él se volteó suavemente y sintió su estómago revolverse.

—Buenos días, lindo. Apuesto a que tienes una resaca muy grande ahí —dijo la mujer. Edward vagamente la recordaba diciendo que su nombre era Victoria.

—¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué estoy…? ¿Nosotros? —Edward trastabilló con sus palabras. Victoria lo entendió, una mirada de comprensión en su rostro.

—Un poco después de las nueve. Podría decir "sí, lo hicimos", pero no te mentiré. Sí comenzamos, pero te desmayaste encima de mí antes de que llegáramos al gran final.

—Lo siento mucho. Espero que no haber hecho nada estúpido. Honestamente no me acuerdo —le dijo Edward. Victoria rió.

—Nah. Comparado a los otros hombres que suben aquí, fuiste un verdadero caballero. Desearía que todo hombre fuera así.

—Necesito ir a casa. Lo siento —dijo Edward, apresurándose hacia la puerta. Las próximas palabras de Victoria hicieron que se detuviera en seco.

—Tu esposa es afortunada de tener a alguien como tú. A la mayoría de los hombres casados ni siquiera les importa una mierda. Debes ser uno de esos pocos que realmente ama a su esposa.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo esposa? —le preguntó Edward, con sospecha en su rostro. Victoria sostuvo sus manos en el aire.

—Tranquilo, tigre. Me dijiste que tuvieron una pelea. Y, justo antes de que te desmayaras, dijiste "Bella". ¿Asumo que es tu esposa?

—Sí. Lo es.

—Bueno, espero que todo se arregle para ustedes dos. Vuelve cuando quieras, lindo. Incluso si es solo para visitar.

Edward la miró. Sonrió ligeramente.

—Gracias.

Con eso, corrió escaleras abajo. _«_ _Por favor, que Bella siga allí…_ _»_

.

.

Bella despertó con los ojos hinchados y pesados. Se sentó, sorprendida de encontrarse en el suelo. _«_ _¿Cómo…?_ _»_ Luego los eventos de la noche anterior asaltaron su mente. Mirando por la ventana, Bella se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba brillante.

—¡Oh, no! —dijo para sí misma. Edward probablemente hubiese vuelto para este momento. Estaría furioso si la encontraba aún allí. Rápidamente, empacó su otra maleta, tirando las cosas dentro sin cuidado alguno. Una vez que eso estuvo listo, se frotó el rostro con rabia. Abriendo la puerta, no escuchó sonidos o movimiento. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras.

A mitad de camino, Bella escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Se congeló y vio a Edward detenerse también. Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento. Finalmente, Bella bajó el resto de escaleras. Se irguió frente a Edward y colocó sus maletas en el suelo.

—Lo siento. Pretendía estar lejos para este momento. Aunque ya me voy. Nunca tendrás que verme de nuevo, como pediste. No lucharé por una anulación. Adiós, Edward —dijo Bella, luchando contra las lágrimas. Alcanzó sus maletas y se sorprendió cuando Edward cayó sobre sus rodillas frente a ella. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la sostuvo fuerte. Bella se plantó allí, extrañamente impresionada.

—Mi Bella… no te vayas. Fui un idiota anoche. No te creí y debí haberlo hecho. Por favor… quédate conmigo. No nos dejes. No me dejes —rogó Edward.

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza.

—No lo haré. No te dejaré.

Edward se levantó, jalando a Bella hacia él.

—Pensé que seguramente ya te habrías ido. Me di cuenta de lo idiota que fui cuando me embriagué anoche. Nunca me has mentido. Me apresuré a una conclusión muy poco probable y lo siento por eso. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

—Traté de decirte. Aunque estabas tan molesto. Puedo perdonarte, pero necesito saber algo —dijo Bella. Edward asintió, leyendo su mente.

—Tampoco te fui infiel —dijo Edward, mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

Bella suspiró mientras sus labios cubrían los propios. Él la jaló incluso más cerca y sintió la evidencia de su deseo por ella. Él rió, apartándola un poco.

—Lo siento tanto, mi Bella. Ninguna palabra recompensará el dolor que te causé anoche.

 _«Sé de_ _dos_ _que lo harían»_ , pensó Bella. De nuevo, se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, la anticipación fuerte como la tensión en el aire. Finalmente, Edward tomó sus maletas y juntos hicieron su camino de vuelta escaleras arriba.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Otro mes pasó. Bella le había estado enseñando a Nessie cómo tejer a croché. Nessie probó ser una rápida estudiante y con éxito había hecho varias bufandas. El clima estaba comenzando a volverse más frío, así que quedarse adentro estaba volviéndose más común. Varias personas estaban pillando resfriados tempranos. Edward estaba atascado con más y más frecuencia en su oficina, ya que varios asistentes se habían enfermado. En la noche, venía a casa más y más tarde. Bella ahora apenas lo veía.

Bella todavía estaba recelosa de Edward. Ella había visto un lado de él que nunca antes había visto, y ahora Bella no estaba segura de cómo estar a su alrededor. Cuando Edward estaba en casa, se salía de su camino para mostrarle cuán apenado todavía estaba por el incidente con James. Le traía flores y chocolates. Le traía libros y nuevos materiales para tejer a croché. Para Bella, él le daba todo, menos la única cosa que ella quería desesperadamente.

* * *

En un día particularmente frío hacia mediados de diciembre, Edward estaba visitando a Kate. Ella estaba inusualmente callada comparada con su habitual personalidad burbujeante. Edward había tratado y fallado varias veces de atraerla a una conversación larga, pero Kate estaba continuamente nerviosa y asustadiza. Edward finalmente no lo pudo soportar.

—¿Qué pasa? Apenas has dicho unas pocas palabras desde que llegué —dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

Kate había estado luchando internamente consigo misma. Después de lo que había pasado con James y Bella, ella había pensado profundamente en romper la promesa que le había hecho a Tanya hacía tanto tiempo. Su ataque a Bella probó que James era inestable y capaz de cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, su mayor miedo era cómo reaccionaría Edward. Dándose cuenta de que Edward todavía la estaba mirando, esperando su respuesta, Kate en su lugar la evadió y preguntó otra cosa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves un poco pálido. No has pillado uno de esos horribles resfriados que todo el mundo tiene, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella, esperando que eso lo distrajera. No lo hizo.

—No, estoy bien. Ni una tos o estornudo para ser tenidos en cuenta. Estás evadiendo mi pregunta, Katie. ¿Por qué? —dijo Edward. Kate suspiró.

—Quería... preguntarte de la noche de la fiesta. Estabas bastante... enfurecido cuando te fuiste. Y la pobre Bella... tuve un tiempo difícil conteniéndola cuando estabas peleando con James.

Edward tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado mientras Kate parloteaba sobre la escena que había hecho en su fiesta. A decir verdad, había sido la comidilla del pueblo por algunas semanas. Con la temporada de fiestas, todo el chisme había muerto, pero todavía escuchaba la mención ocasional de eso. También estaba seguro de que más de una mujer había murmurado _hombre de las cavernas_ en voz baja en su presencia.

—Sobre eso —comenzó Edward, interrumpiéndola—. Siento que mi comportamiento fuera imprudente y no estaba pensando. Espero que mis acciones no te hayan causado demasiados problemas y si hay algo que pueda hacer...

Fue ahí que Kate lo interrumpió.

—No, no, no. Eso no es en absoluto lo que quería decir. Los invitados lo encontraron bastante entretenido. La mitad de ellos pensaron que había sido actuado y quieren saber cuándo vamos a tener otra fiesta, pero desvié el tema. —La actitud de Kate se volvió insegura de nuevo—. En realidad quería preguntarte de Bella. Ella parece como una pequeña cosa frágil y todo pasó tan rápido... quería hacerle una visita después de la fiesta, pero no quería inmiscuirme. Pensé en quizás invitarla a tomar el té un día pronto. ¿Crees que le gustaría eso?

—Bella todavía está... inquieta, creo. —Su tono era severo y sus ojos se volvieron distantes—. Una tarde contigo podría hacerle bien.

—¿Inquieta? —inquirió Kate de nuevo, ignorando completamente el permiso de Edward para invitar a Bella. Él no parecía estar prestando mucha atención mientras respondía.

—Sí, ha estado bien, supongo. Es genial con Nessie, enseñándole todo lo que una niña necesita saber. Sin embargo, cuando duerme... últimamente ha estado inquieta y difícil de consolar.

—Quieres decir, ¿como pesadillas? —Kate estaba muy preocupada ahora. Edward asintió.

—Grita en sueños y lanza golpes al aire. Más de una vez he tenido que contenerla físicamente. Se despierta en un sudor frío y se agarra a mí, apenas permitiéndome respirar. Me temo que lo que pasó con James la ha traumatizado mucho. Me temo que mis acciones pueden haberlo hecho peor.

Kate luchó consigo misma. Ella le había prometido a Tanya, pero James ahora también había atacado a Bella. Si Edward no hubiera ido a buscar a Bella cuando lo hizo...

—Edward, hay algo que necesito decirte. Algo que debería haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo —dijo Kate, su tono no permitía discusión. Edward se enderezó y observó a Kate de cerca—. Bella no es la primera mujer que James atacó.

Edward estaba perplejo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Kate tomó una profunda respiración.

—Él también atacó a Tanya. —Edward se levantó de golpe. La silla cayó hacia atrás con un estruendo. Ninguno lo notó. Edward estaba respirando con dificultad, el corazón latiéndole en los oídos.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo pasó? —Edward estaba furioso, su respiración siseando entre sus dientes.

—Antes de decirte algo, solo quiero que sepas que nunca quise ocultártelo. Tanya me rogó que no te dijera. Solo estuve de acuerdo porque era mi hermana y la amaba.

—Está bien, está bien. No te culpo. Ahora, dime…

—Una semana antes de su boda, Tanya llegó corriendo a la casa, rasguñada y llorando...

Por la próxima media hora, Kate le contó a Edward todo lo que había pasado ese día. Mientras más escuchaba, más furioso se ponía. Cuando Kate llegó a la parte en que James intentó violar a Tanya, Edward quería sangre _._ Específicamente, _¡la sangre de James Hunterson!_

—Ella te amaba mucho, no quería que nunca lo supieras. Sentía que la odiarías o la mirarías diferente si alguna vez te enterabas algo de esto —dijo Kate, finalizando su relato. Edward estaba lívido. Supo en ese momento que James a propósito había atacado a Bella. Él quería que Edward creyera que Bella era infiel, ¿pero por qué?

—¿Por qué atacaría a Bella? ¿Por qué? —se preguntó Edward en voz alta.

—Él amaba a Tanya, pero ella te amaba. Bella es tu esposa ahora. Eres _tú._ Está tratando de lastimarte _._ Atacando a las mujeres que amas... —razonó Kate—. Tanya tuvo razón en no decirte. Después de lo que pasó con Bella…

—Bueno, ¡eso no le pasará a nadie más! Voy a llevar a Bella a la policía y vamos a presentar una denuncia contra él —dijo Edward, la convicción fuerte en su voz. Kate alzó una mano.

—¿Eso es inteligente? Sabes cuán influyente es su familia. ¿De verdad quieres ir contra ellos?

Edward se quedó mirando a Kate como si nunca antes la hubiera visto.

—¿Hablas _en serio?_ No solo asaltó a Bella, sino que también lo hizo con Tanya. Dios sabe a cuántas otras mujeres también les ha hecho eso. Esto tiene que terminar, _¡ahora!_

—Edward, piensa en esto de una manera práctica. Bella será la única que le diga a la policía lo que pasó. Puede que no la escuchen. ¿Estás preparado para eso? —preguntó Kate. Edward asintió.

—Escucharána Bella. ¡Este _animal_ será detenido! —juró Edward.

Kate negó con la cabeza. _«_ _La ama tanto. ¿Por qué está permitiendo que el fantasma de mi hermana todavía lo persiga?_ _»_

—James peleará de regreso. Tú y yo lo sabemos.

—Déjalo. ¡No ganará! —dijo Edward, la convicción tan fuerte en su voz, que Kate sabía que tenía razón. James no ganaría esta vez. Bella y Tanya serían vengadas. Lástima que otras no fueran tan afortunadas...

—Edward, dime algo. Quiero total honestidad ahora. Si hubieras sabido hace muchos años lo que le había pasado a Tanya, ¿qué habrías hecho? —preguntó Kate.

Sin vacilación, Edward contestó:

—¡Lo habría matado!

—¿Porque intentó tomar lo que era tuyo? —presionó Kate.

—Sí.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿entonces por qué respondiste de forma negativa cuando fue Bella? Lo viste con tus propios ojos y aun así la culpaste. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella es tan diferente de Tanya? —preguntó Kate, sabiendo la respuesta que recibiría.

—Porque amo a Tanya. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré.

Kate miró a Edward a los ojos.

—Entonces tienes que dejar a esa chica libre. Antes de que su corazón esté completamente destrozado para siempre.

Edward se pasó los dedos con rudeza por el cabello.

—No puedo hacerlo, Kate. _¡No puedo!_

—¿Por qué? Tú obviamente no la amas. Acabas de admitirme que todavía estás enamorado de mi hermana. Bella está aquí. ¡Está viva! Y te ama _._ Pero, si no puedes dejar ir a mi hermana, entonces perderás a Bella. Es hora, Edward. Deja ir el pasado. Es de la única forma que alguna vez tendrás un futuro real con Bella. El corazón de una mujer solo puede soportar cierta cantidad de pena y dolor. Con el tiempo, el corazón se rompe y nada puede unirlo de nuevo.

—Kate, yo... —comenzó Edward, pero Kate lo interrumpió.

—¡NO! Hablo por experiencia. ¡Bella te ama! Sé cómo se siente amar a alguien que está enamorado de alguien más. Nunca le desearía ese sentimiento a nadie. ¡Pero tengo el presentimiento de que Bella lo siente _todos_ los días! ¡Porque tú no puedes dejar ir a mi HERMANA! —le gritó Kate.

—Kate, quiero amar a Bella. ¡Lo quiero! Ella es tan dulce y gentil. Es una madre maravillosa para Nessie. Es exactamente lo que Nessie necesita para convertirse en una señorita.

—Entonces, ¡deja ir a Tanya! Tienes muchos recuerdos y una hija hermosa. Ahora, es hora de hacer nuevos recuerdos, con Bella. Es hora de tener más niños. No alejes a Bella. Si lo haces, un día puede que abras los ojos y te des cuenta de que ella se ha ido. ¿Qué harás entonces?

Edward lo sopesó.

—Necesito tratar con James primero. Después, Bella y yo hablaremos. _Realmente hablaremos._

—Entonces, no debes perder tiempo aquí conmigo. Ve a ocuparte de esa serpiente traicionera.

Edward se puso de pie y beso a Kate suavemente en la mejilla.

—Te veré la semana que viene. Con suerte, ¡ese parásito será encarcelado! —Con eso, Edward agarró su abrigo y su sombrero, y corrió a la puerta.

Kate se sentó como antes, pero se frotó con la mano el lugar que Edward acababa de besar. Se quedó mirando pensativamente hacia adelante. Oh, sí. Había querido decir lo que le había dicho a Edward. Ella sabía demasiado bien lo que era estar enamorada de un hombre que no correspondía ese amor. Ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

—Oh, mi amor... —susurró Kate a la habitación vacía—. No rompas el corazón de Bella, como hiciste con el mío...

* * *

Como Edward había esperado, la policía no le creyó a Bella de inmediato. James era un ciudadano respetable, nunca había tenido ningún problema con la ley, etcétera, etcétera. Edward hizo que Bella repitiera la historia una y otra vez. Nunca cambió y la policía finalmente escuchó. Edward, entonces, les dijo sobre el ataque a Tanya y de la historia que compartía con James.

Finalmente, después de un par de horas, la policía tomó las declaraciones tanto de Edward como de Bella y prometieron hablar con Kate, ya que ella había sido un testigo después del hecho. También dijeron que James sería traído para un interrogatorio. La única cosa que Edward pidió fue que los nombres de Bella y Tanya permanecieran anónimos.

Una semana después, el titular del periódico decía: _"James Hunterson fue arrestado por dos cargos de intento de violación. En espera de juicio"._ En letras más pequeñas abajo, decía: _"Las dos mujeres involucradas desean que sus identidades permanezcan anónimas"._

Edward dejó el periódico y atrajo a Bella hacia su regazo. Ella aterrizó con un gruñido. Antes de que pudiera reprenderlo, la besó profundamente. Alejándose, dijo:

—¡Lo tenemos, mi Bella! ¡Lo tenemos!

Bella estaba a punto de responder, cuando Edward comenzó a toser. Bella estuvo inmediatamente preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, pánico grabado en sus rasgos. Se estiró para tocarle la frente, pero él la alejó.

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Es solo ese maldito resfriado que ha estado en el aire. Garrett estuvo tosiendo muchísimo la semana pasado. Probablemente me contagié de él. Estoy bien, mi Bella. De verdad. No te preocupes.

* * *

Pero, durante los próximos días, la tos de Edward empeoró. Comenzó a tener fiebre y sufría de violentos escalofríos. Trató de ocultarlo de Bella, pero ella era demasiado observadora. Finalmente, ella le dijo:

—Vamos a ir a ver al doctor Laurent. ¡Hoy!

En lugar de discutir, Edward permitió que Bella lo abrigara y lo apresurara hacia la puerta. Decidieron caminar, ya que el consultorio del doctor estaba a solo unas cuadras de distancia. Bella mantuvo un firme agarre en Edward y él simplemente se concentró en la calle enfrente.

Mientras pasaban por una familiar calle lateral, Edward por casualidad miró hacia arriba y captó un vistazo de brillante cabello rojo. Gimió internamente y trató de dirigir a Bella en la otra dirección. Sin embargo, una voz femenina lo detuvo.

—¿Edward? ¡Eres tú!—exclamó ella. Bella miró a Edward con confusión. _¿Quién era_ _esa_ _mujer?_ Edward sacudió la cabeza ante su pregunta no formulada. Para ese momento, Victoria se había acercado a ellos—. ¡Mi Dios! Te ves absolutamente terrible, cariño.

—Victoria... ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Edward con educación. Victoria se encogió de hombros, sus pechos levantándose ligeramente de su camisola y corsé. Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron. Nunca antes había visto una prostituta _._ Fue entonces que Victoria notó a Bella.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, cariño. Esta deber ser la señora Bella, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella con educación. Bella se había quedado muda. Sin hablar, asintió con la cabeza. Victoria la midió de arriba abajo. Miró a Edward, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro—. Es una belleza. Con razón estabas tan apurado por regresar a casa. ¿Todo está mejor ahora? —inquirió Victoria, inconsciente de que Bella había dejado de escuchar.

Bella se sentía mareada. El corazón le latía con fuerza y se quedó mirando a Edward como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. Las palabras de Victoria se reprodujeron de nuevo en su cabeza. _«Con razón estabas tan apurado por regresar a casa»._ De repente, Bella se sentía enferma. Se alejó de Edward rápidamente. Él la miró, con vergüenza en su cara.

—Discúlpeme —le dijo a Victoria—. De repente no me siento bien. —Sin mirar a Edward, corrió de regreso a la casa, lágrimas de humillación bajando por sus mejillas. Escuchó a Edward gritando su nombre, pero solo siguió corriendo. Miró hacia la acera, ¡deseando nunca haber respondido ese anuncio!

Escuchó pasos corriendo detrás de ella, pero Bella se negó a levantar la mirada. Sabía que era Edward, pero honestamente ya no le importaba.

—¿Bella? Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás enferma? —preguntó él una vez que la alcanzó. Bella lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Una vez que llegaron a la casa, Bella fue directo hacia adentro, Edward la siguió detrás. Él cerró la puerta y Bella se giró para enfrentarlo, con furia en su cara.

—¿Cuándo? —chilló ella. Edward retrocedió y levantó las manos.

—Bella, no es lo que parece. No pasó nada —le dijo él.

—¿Cuándo? —repitió, prácticamente gruñendo la palabra. Edward suspiró.

—La noche de la fiesta de Kate. Estaba enojado y fui al bar. —Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron.

—¿Quieres decir... después de que te fuiste de aquí? —preguntó ella. La mandíbula de Edward cayó.

—Sí... —susurró. De repente, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el costado, su mejilla escociendo rápidamente. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. _«_ _Bella me abofeteó..._ _»_

Bella se quedó ahí, irá y dolor atravesando su cuerpo.

— _¡Bastardo!_ —siseó.

—¡No pasó nada!—Edward trató de nuevo, pero Bella estaba más allá de escuchar.

—¿Era buena en la cama? _¿Eh?_ ¿Puedes _follar_ a una puta, pero no a tu propia _esposa?_ —exclamó Bella, la humillación aflojándole la lengua—. _Confiaba_ en ti. Dijiste: "Dame tiempo para estar de luto", y "Algún día puedo darte el amor que necesitas". Pero, fueron todas mentiras _,_ ¿verdad? Nunca me quisiste aquí. ¡Nunca quisiste reemplazar a Tanya _!_ ¡Me convertiste en una tonta _!_ ¡Haciéndome esperar por algo que nunca iba a pasar! ¡Me trataste como basura, y me quedé! ¡Me quedé porque me enamoré de ti! Tontamente, esperaba que un día sintieras lo mismo. ¡No puedo creer cuán equivocada estaba!

Durante el discurso de Bella, Edward había comenzado a sentirse aturdido y mareado. Se agarró a una silla, tratando de permanecer erguido, mientras la habitación comenzaba a girar.

—Bella... —dijo débilmente, pero Bella estaba demasiado enojada para notarlo.

—¿Y Nessie? ¿Qué va a pasar con ella? ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Estás listo para romper su corazón?

—Bella... —intentó de nuevo. Todo su cuerpo estaba comenzando a temblar y podía sentir el sudor apareciendo en su frente.

—¿Por qué me quedé aquí? ¿POR QUÉ? —exclamó ella.

—Bella... —intentó decir Edward, pero en su lugar, se sintió caer al piso. La última cosa que escuchó fue el grito sobresaltado de Bella.

— _¡¿Edward?!_

* * *

 _¡Y nos acercamos al final pero no dejan de pasar cosas! Solo faltan dos capítulos más y nos enteramos de que Kate está enamorada de Edward, parece que Edward está enfermo y Bella enojada por lo de Victoria… ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora?_

 _¡Esperamos saber lo que piensan en un comentario, no se olviden que dejar_ _review_ _no cuesta nada!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer_** _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ ** _bonesbemmettlover_** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Luego de que él murmurara su nombre una última vez, el resto del día había pasado en un borrón incluso más preocupante. Él estaba consciente de cada movimiento, pero él no lo hacía por voluntad propia. Podía escuchar las voces flotando a su alrededor, seguidos por más de esos sonidos sin significado. Edward luchó por abrir sus ojos, pero se sentían tan pesados y la luz los lastimaba tanto.

.

 _Influenza española…_

Las palabras del doctor Laurent quemaban en los oídos de Bella. Aparentemente, lo que todos pensaban era un resfriado común, era en realidad el inicio de una epidemia. Bella estaba junto a la cama de Edward, Emmett parado junto a ella y su brazo alrededor de su hombro. Luego de que Edward colapsara, Bella llamó frenéticamente a Emmett, rogándole que viniera y la ayudara. Luego llamó al doctor Laurent. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

El doctor Laurent le había pedido a Emmett que llevara a Edward a su habitación. Una vez dentro, lo desvistieron y comenzaron a bañarlo con pañuelos fríos. Con la discusión olvidada, Bella se apartó mientras ellos hacían esto. El doctor Laurent trató de convencerla de que se fuera y preservara su propia salud, pero Bella se rehusó rotundamente. Edward era su esposo. Ella cuidaría de él.

Nessie fue enviada a la casa de sus abuelos, para disminuir la probabilidad de que enfermara. Ella había pateado y gritado, negándose en un principio a dejar a su papi cuando él estaba enfermo. Se le había enviado a casa de sus abuelos cuando su madre enfermó y nunca la vio de nuevo. Esme y Bella tuvieron que convencerla de que Edward se curaría. Nessie finalmente se fue con Esme y Bella volvió al lado de Edward.

Mientras pasaba el pañuelo frío por su rostro, Bella dijo:

—Por favor, Edward. Tienes que reponerte. Tienes que curarte. Por Nessie… y por mí. No podemos perderte.

Un gemido escapó de Edward y sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Estaban vidriosos y confundidos.

.

Pudieron ser minutos, horas o días según él. En la neblina de la existencia de Edward, el tiempo no tenía significado. Edward necesitaba moverse desesperadamente, recordar algo, tocar, pero su cuerpo se sentía hecho de plomo. Sus ojos seguían pegados y había un latido en su cabeza. Quejándose, Edward trató de volver al abismo, pero algo lo atraía a la superficie. Agua fría caía en su rostro. Se sentía como hielo bajando por su cuello. Hizo que sus ojos se abrieran apenas lo suficiente y que se aclarara su mente lo suficiente para preguntar:

—¿Nessie? ¿Dónde está Nessie? —Su voz estaba destruida, como si hubiera sido arrastrado por vidrios rotos.

—Shhhh… —Llegó de un sonido calmo instantáneamente, mientras el pañuelo mojado limpiaba su frente con suavidad—. No te preocupes, está con tus padres.

Satisfecho, Edward cerró sus ojos y regresó a la inconsciencia.

.

Y así pasaron los siguientes días. Edward entraba y salía de la inconsciencia, algunas veces preguntando por Nessie y otras por Bella. Bella siempre estaba ahí, vertiendo caldo por su garganta y refrescándolo con pañuelos húmedos. Ella dormía poco y le importaba menos su apariencia. Había optado por solo usar su pijama, ya que era menos estorbosa que sus vestidos. Podía moverse mucho mejor y más rápido. Sus comidas eran simples y rápidas, porque apenas dejaba el costado de Edward.

Edward había comenzado a toser sangre. La primera vez que sucedió, Bella sabía lo que significaba. La sangre estaba llenando los pulmones de Edward. Solo un milagro lo salvaría ahora…

.

Edward dejó salir una tos seca que resonó por su pecho, lastimó sus pulmones y trajo sangre hacia sus labios. De nuevo, ese pañuelo limpió sangre, sudor y otros fluidos de su boca. Aunque de pronto, sus sentidos fueron asaltados por un olor parecido a lavanda y miel. Era tan fuerte que pensó que podía probarlo. Mientras el pañuelo pasaba por su rostro de nuevo, él dejó salir su lengua, acariciando una suave muñeca femenina. Él se estremeció, reconociendo el sabor.

.

Bella estaba perpleja. Había sentido la lengua de Edward pasar por su muñeca. Sabía que él era incoherente, pero la sensación la hizo darse cuenta de cuánto extrañaba su fuerte presencia. Él no había hecho ninguna insinuación sexual desde el incidente con James. Bella extrañaba esos momentos con Edward.

—Caliente… tan caliente… fuego —murmuró Edward.

Bella mojó los pañuelos de nuevo y comenzó a limpiar todo su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, mi amor.

Su mano se aferró a su muñeca. Edward abrió sus ojos vidriosos y llenos de dolor. Su visión estaba ligeramente borrosa. Vio una forma femenina, pero no pudo identificar ningún rasgo. Ella se inclinó hacia él y pasó su mano por su mejilla. Él se inclinó hacia la sensación, disfrutando del contacto. Su mano estaba tan fría comparada al calor en su cuerpo. La mano acarició su mejilla y él gimió de nuevo.

 _«_ _¿Cuándo se detendrá este fuego?_ _»_

.

 _Cinco días…_

Edward había estado enfermo por cinco días. El doctor Laurent venía a revisarlo diariamente. Cada día, él negaba y miraba a Bella con ojos tristes. Bella, sin embargo, se rehusaba a creer que Edward estaba muriendo. Se rehusaba a creer que podía perderlo para siempre.

En algún momento, Bella y el doctor Laurent le pusieron una camisa para dormir a Edward, esperando que el peso extra lo ayudara a sudar la fiebre. Bella continuaba bañándolo con pañuelos fríos, sus movimientos casi desesperados ahora. Edward había comenzado a moverse en la cama y Bella estaba atemorizada de que se lastimara. Ella tomó su mano en la propia. Casi inmediatamente, su movimiento cesó.

—¿Edward? Edward, ¿puedes oírme? Por favor, por favor abre tus ojos para mí.

Y entonces, milagrosamente, sus ojos verdes se abrieron y la observaron, desenfocados y vidriosos.

.

Edward seguía caliente por la fiebre. Él se movía en la cama, tratando de huir del calor dentro de su cuerpo. Sintió una suave mano femenina tomar la suya. Palabras…

—¿Edward? Edward, ¿puedes oírme? Por favor, por favor abre tus ojos para mí. —Inmediatamente, él dejó de moverse, tratando de enfocarse en esa voz. _Conocía esa voz._

Como si esa fuera la señal que había estado esperando, los ojos de Edward se abrieron lentamente. Estaban vidriosos y desenfocados. Miró a su alrededor con ansias, buscando. Su mirada se posó en una figura femenina sentada junto a él.

—Edward, estoy aquí. Estoy justo aquí —le dijo de manera suave. Ella apretó su mano.

La cabeza de Edward se volteó hacia su dirección. Él miró a Bella, pareciendo enfocarse, solo por un momento. Su mano apretó la ajena ligeramente.

—Eres tú —fue la suave respuesta de Edward mientras luchaba desesperadamente en enfocarse en la fémina tan cerca de él. Bella sonrió ampliamente. _«_ _¡Él me reconoce!_ _»_

Inclinándose, Bella besó el ceño de Edward. Estaba un poco más frío que antes, pero aun así muy caliente. Mientras se apartaba, la otra mano de Edward se extendió y la tomó por detrás del cuello.

—Tan hermosa —dijo con voz ronca, su voz rasposa por el desuso. Las lágrimas de Bella se formaron. Él nunca le había dicho así antes—. Te amo y lo siento por todo. ¿Puedes perdonarme? —preguntó Edward, un ruego en su voz que Bella nunca antes había escuchado. Su respiración se detuvo. Antes de que pudiera responder, Edward la atrajo más cerca. Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar, antes de que sus labios tocaran los de ella.

Bella solo había besado a un hombre en su vida por voluntad propia y ese era Edward. Ese beso se sentía diferente de las pocas veces que él la había besado solo por apariencia. Se sentía incluso más diferente de las veces que él la había besado por voluntad propia.

Este beso tenía pasión…

Bella apenas notó cuando él lentamente la jaló hacia la cama con él. Su cerebro le dijo que él estaba muy enfermo y que deberían detener eso. Su corazón, sin embargo, le dijo que dejara que sucediera. Edward finalmente quería hacerle el amor.

Bella escuchó a su corazón.

.

Edward cayó incluso más profundo en sus ilusiones inducidas por la fiebre, mientras jalaba más cerca a su esposa. Su mundo se vio inmerso en su esencia femenina. El sentimiento áspero de las sábanas de algodón bajo él se volvió suave, como satín. Sus labios contra los propios eran suaves, como pétalos de rosa, alimentando la _fiebre_ de su deseo por ella.

Ella fue dispuesta a Edward, como siempre. Nunca trató de resistirlo. Él dejó que sus manos viajaran por su cuerpo. Su mente cambiando la ropa de cama mohosa por encaje de un color algo azul, hecho de la seda más fina. Su cabello caía en suaves ondas a su alrededor, luego de que sus manos viajaran hacia arriba, desatando ese cabello que amaba tanto.

Dejó que sus labios cayeran hacia su garganta, lamiendo el pulso que latía fuerte bajo su toque. Edward escuchó a su mujer liberar un suave gemido ante su toque. El sonido causó que una urgencia lo llenara y, de pronto, sintió que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tocó por última vez a su pareja. Sus manos ansiosas se movieron para quitar los intrincados lazos de su bata.

No quería nada más que desnudar su cuerpo para él. El delicado encaje seguía deslizándose entre sus dedos. Justo cuando había comenzado a considerar el rasgar la ropa de su cuerpo, ella se apartó. Él observó con avidez mientras dedos expertos quitaban los lazos que lo eludían. Pronto las ropas cayeron de su cuerpo como si fuera por acto de magia.

Edward levantó la mirada hacia ella, la belleza que ella le daba. Alcanzando su cintura, él la tomó con un agarre fuerte, rodándolos a ambos para que su amor estuviera atrapada debajo de él. Presionándola contra la cama, la besó larga y profundamente. Ambos estaban jadeando para el momento en el que él se sació de sus labios. Sus manos lo alcanzaron, jalando su camisa, sacándola por sobre su cabeza. Edward la ayudó a deshacerse del inservible poco de ropa.

Él la miró con los ojos de ella brillando, labios hinchados, pezones rosados erectos y perfectos, usando solo un delgado trozo de encaje que quedaba por sus caderas.

—Mía —susurró él—. Eres toda mía.

En lugar de ir hacia esos labios entreabiertos, Edward se movió más abajo, colocando su atención en sus senos. Él succionó uno de sus pequeños montes duros en la húmeda caverna de su boca. La sensación hizo a su mujer quejarse, mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacia su otro pecho, amoldándose a su tierna carne y jugando con su pezón. Su esposa se estremeció bajo él, su boca abierta, liberando lloriqueos sin fin y jadeos suplicantes. Dejó que su otra mano viajara más abajo en su cuerpo, mientras aún se daba el festín en su busto agitado.

.

Bella yacía bajo Edward, estremeciéndose y tomando su cabello mientras él lamía y succionaba sus pezones. Entonces, ella sintió su mano viajar más abajo. Sus dedos se enredaron en su vello púbico y entonces gimió mientras él deslizaba un dedo dentro. Él lo movió lentamente, presionándolo dentro de ella suave, pero firmemente.

Mientras él estiraba y daba estocadas a su cuerpo con sus dedos, Bella se estiró y tocó su virilidad. Se sacudió en su mano y ella se deleitó con los sentimientos que él invocaba dentro de ella. Atrevida, ella lo bombeó más rápido, causando que Edward gimiera y se presionara contra su mano.

Rodándolos de nuevo, Bella se encontró encima de Edward. Ella sintió su erección entre sus pliegues. Insegura sobre qué hacer, pero siguiendo sus instintos, lo guió dentro de ella. Edward empujó hacia arriba ligeramente y Bella sintió la presión de él dentro de ella por primera vez.

Solo un segundo después y la palpitante erección de Edward estaba profundamente dentro. Bella sintió una pequeña sensación de tirantez que la hizo temblar, pero pasó tan rápido como llegó. Podía sentirlo pulsante dentro de ella, mientras descansaba las manos en su pecho. Mientras se movía para sentirlo llenarla tan completamente, su esposo le dedicó una mirada llena de misterio y de pronto no supo qué hacer mientras la impresión silenciaba sus instintos previos.

Provocando, Edward extendió su mano, rozando la yema de su dedo por sus caderas, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera. Entonces, él tomó la carne de su parte trasera. Lentamente, él la ayudó a levantarse sobre sus rodillas, esforzándose hasta que su punta estaba apenas dentro de ella, antes de volver a casa con fuerza. La sensación hizo que su espalda se arquease, sus pechos destacándose mientras gemía. Él hizo esto una y otra vez hasta que Bella encontró su ritmo, corrientes de placer encendiendo cada nervio en su cuerpo, de una manera que nunca antes había sucedido.

Demasiado pronto, Bella sintió a Edward tensarse bajo ella y escuchó su gemido de placer. Ella sintió el líquido caliente salir de su interior. Colapsó encima de él y rápidamente rodó hacia su lado para no lastimarlo. Edward la atrajo hacia él, una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Bella se acurrucó a su lado y susurró:

—Te amo, Edward. Ahora estoy completa.

Edward se movió y abrió sus ojos…

.

Edward abrió sus ojos lentamente. Bella posó su mano en su frente. Estaba notablemente más frío.

—Edward, ¿puedes escucharme? —preguntó Bella en voz baja. Su cabeza se volteó hacia su dirección.

—¿Tanya? —cuestionó Edward suavemente. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, pero su voz era más fuerte. Entonces, cerró sus ojos de nuevo y sucumbió al sueño.

Bella sintió las lágrimas avecinarse. Él le acababa de hacer el amor de la forma más dulce y, al final, dijo el nombre de su esposa muerta. Bella estaba destrozada. Esa sola palabra confirmaba lo que siempre había sabido.

 _«_ _Él sigue enamorado de su esposa muerta. Nunca me amará. No como yo lo amo. Él le dijo todas esas cosas a ella. Le hizo el amor a su esposa, pero no a la viva… nunca a la viva._ _»_

Colocándose su pijama de nuevo rápidamente, Bella se apresuró a su cuarto en silencio. Luego de entrar a su habitación, permitió que las lágrimas cayeran. Bella supo en ese instante que no se podía quedar más. No podía quedarse en un matrimonio donde ahora sabía nunca sería amada. Lo había intentado. Le había dado a Edward tantas oportunidades. _«_ _Él me mintió. Me ha mentido desde el comienzo. Nunca quiso involucrar sus sentimientos._ _»_

Sacando su ropa del clóset, se detuvo. Los hermosos vestidos que Edward había comprado para ella estaban allí también. De pronto parecieron burlarse de ella. Rozando el sedoso material, Bella los dejó colgando allí. No le quitaría nada.

Vistiéndose con el traje para viajar más cálido, los ojos de Bella escanearon la habitación que había sido suya por los últimos meses. Tomando sus cosas del tocador, los colocó en su maleta también. De nuevo, si Edward lo había comprado, se quedaba donde estaba. No le debería nada.

Llevó sus cosas escaleras abajo. Deteniéndose en la cocina, tomó un papel y bolígrafo. Dándose cuenta de que no podía simplemente desaparecer, decidió dejarle a Edward una carta. La dejaría en la mesa del comedor. Él la vería allí eventualmente. Recogiendo el bolígrafo, Bella comenzó a escribir la carta más dura de su vida.

 _Mi querido Edward,_

 _Escribo esto con dolor en el corazón. He llegado a la conclusión de que nuestros sentimientos no son los mismos y_ _,_ _por ello, no me puedo quedar contigo ni un momento más. He disfrutado mucho el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y te agradezco por los increíbles recuerdos que llevaré conmigo por el resto de mis días. Me doy cuenta de que estoy tomando la salida de los cobardes de nuestro matrimonio y por ello lo siento tanto. Me has mostrado una vida que nunca soñé que existía. Pero, desafortunadamente, eso es lo que será siempre… un sueño. Un hermoso sueño del que fui afortunada al tener un vistazo. Te agradezco por esa oportunidad. No hay palabras para explicar realmente cuánto significó todo para mí, ser una esposa y madre. Solo debes saber que fui feliz y no me arrepiento para nada de nuestro tiempo juntos._

 _Nessie se ha convertido en la adorable niña que estoy segura fue alguna vez de nuevo y me gustaría pensar que yo tuve algo que ver en ella. Por favor dile que la amo. Siento tanto tener que dejarla, pero así es como debe ser. No puedo, ni debería quedarme donde no pertenezco. De nuevo, soy una cobarde._

 _Edward, te libero de nuestros votos maritales. Ya que nuestro matrimonio no fue_ _consumado_ _, debes ser capaz de obtener una anulación sin dificultad. No espero, ni quiero nada de ti de valor monetario. Encontrarás los vestidos_ _aún_ _colgando en el armario. Las únicas cosas que me llevo son las que traje conmigo y recuerdos de nuestro breve tiempo juntos._

 _Por favor debes saber que lo siento mucho por irme de esta manera. Realmente siento que es lo mejor._

 _Las últimas dos cosas que te devuelvo son mi nombre… tu nombre, y mi anillo de bodas. Por favor, dáselos a la mujer que algún día de verdad posea tu corazón. Mereces esa felicidad. Siempre te deseo lo mejor. Solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Nunca te molestaré de nuevo. Este es el adiós._

 _Tuya siempre,_

 _Bella Swan._

Colocando el bolígrafo en la superficie, Bella tomó un respiro tembloroso. Esto era todo. El final de su breve vistazo de felicidad. Edward no la amaba. Él ni siquiera recordaría el perfecto momento de hace un rato arriba. Bella, sin embargo, nunca lo olvidaría. _«_ _Por supuesto, nunca consumado. Al menos siempre tendré los recuerdos._ _»_

Bella levantó su mano izquierda hasta su campo de visión. En la difusa luz, su anillo de bodas aún brillaba. Luchando contra las lágrimas, Bella se quitó el anillo y lo colocó en la carta. Su mano se sentía vacía ahora. Había mentido un poco en la carta. Se estaba llevando una cosa más además de lo que había escrito. Cuidadosamente envuelto en uno de sus vestidos, estaba un portarretrato. En él, estaban Edward y Nessie. De esta manera, ella siempre podría ver sus rostros y recordar ese breve tiempo de felicidad. Ese breve tiempo donde tuvo amor. Incluso si solo provenía de la niña, nunca del padre.

Tomando su abrigo y maleta, Bella abrió la puerta principal y salió por ella. Se forzó a sí misma a no mirar atrás. Mientras se alejaba, sintió su corazón romperse.

 _«_ _Te amo, Edward Cullen. Te amaré hasta que no respire más. Tal vez para ese entonces, el dolor de perderte habrá cesado._ _»_

* * *

 _Y esto es tan triste… Edward enfermo, por fin ese momento entre los dos, pero luego él tuvo que nombrar a su esposa muerda. ¿Ustedes creen que pensó todo el tiempo que era ella? ¿Qué piensan de la decisión que tomó Bella?_

 _Solo queda un capítulo más y termina esta historia, así que cuéntennos en un comentario sus opiniones._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer_** _: Como siempre decimos, la historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ ** _bonesbemmettlover_** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Mail Order Bride**

 **By:** bonesbemmettlover

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Siete meses habían pasado desde que Bella había dejado a Edward. Siete meses de llorar hasta dormirse por la noche. Siete meses de revivir cada momento precioso que tenía con Edward, bueno y malo. Siete meses de anhelo y angustia extrema.

—¿Bells? —preguntó su padre, que venía detrás de ella. Bella se limpió las lágrimas que parecían estar constantemente en su cara. Dando la vuelta, le dio a su padre una débil sonrisa. Él la miró con preocupación—. ¿Bells? Esto no es saludable. Necesitas cuidar de ti misma.

—Lo sé, papá. Lo sé. Yo solo... necesito tiempo para el duelo.

—Edward no murió, Bella. Tú lo dejaste —le recordó Charlie suavemente.

Los ojos de Bella estaban enfocados en Charlie, pero ella no lo estaba viendo. Estaba viendo la noche en que dejó a Edward...

 _Mientras Bella caminaba hacia la casa de Emmett, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente. ¡Había sido tan tonta al pensar que Edward la amaría! Ella le había dado el regalo más precioso que podía darle a un marido y él la había tomado todo el tiempo pensando que estaba haciéndole el amor a... Tanya. Bella quería volver atrás y borrar las últimas horas, pero sabía que era imposible. Nunca podría olvidar esos momentos durante el tiempo que viviera. Estaban marcados en su alma, para nunca ser puestos en libertad._

 _El sol estaba empezando a subir cuando Bella llamó a la puerta frontal de Emmett. Ella se quedó esperando, preguntándose si Edward ya había despertado. Odiaba dejarlo así, pero no podía quedarse en la casa por más tiempo. Esme o alguien_ _iría_ _a verlo, ella estaba segura de ello._

 _Al fin la puerta se abrió. Emmett miró su cara llena de lágrimas y supuso lo peor._

— _¿Edward? ¿Está...?_

— _¡No! Aún está vivo. No puedo... no puedo estar más aquí. Cometí un error horrible al venir aquí. He decidido volver a casa, a Seattle. Voy a cablear a padre por el dinero._

 _En ese momento, Rose también había llegado a la puerta. Lucía soñolienta e inmediatamente Bella se sintió mal por despertarlos._

— _Lamento molestarte tan temprano, pero necesitaba decirte a dónde iba._

— _Bella, espera. Nos vamos contigo._ _Solo_ _danos un par de días para tenerlo todo resuelto —imploró Emmett. Bella sacudió la cabeza._

— _No, no puedo estar más aquí. Por favor, simplemente no te enojes con Edward. Esta fue mi decisión. Mi elección._

 _De mala gana, Emmett dejó ir a su hermana, sabiendo que no podía detenerla una vez que su decisión estaba tomada. Él le prometió que la seguirían a casa tan pronto como fuera posible. Bella asintió y_ _,_ _después de darle a su hermano un abrazo, se dirigió lentamente hacia la estación de tren..._

Bella se espabiló y miró a Charlie. Había sido tan bueno con ella desde su regreso. Nunca le cuestionó su decisión de dejar a Edward y nunca presionaba en busca de respuestas. Bella tomó su lugar de nuevo en la casa, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Pero, por desgracia, todo había cambiado.

Cuando Bella regresó por primera vez a Seattle, se había convertido en una ermitaña. Apenas salía de la casa y, si lo hacía, era por lo general después del anochecer. Comía poco y dormía aún menos. Sus sueños eran perseguidos por Edward. Se despertaba con lágrimas en su rostro, sus sábanas retorcidas y empujadas fuera de la cama.

Poco a poco, Bella se dio cuenta de que vivir de esa manera no era saludable. Empezó a comer mejor y su sueño no era tan perturbado como lo había sido. Sin embargo, todavía solo salía de noche. Se quedaba mirando al cielo y se preguntaba cómo estaban Edward y Nessie.

Bella extrañaba a esa niña. Poco después de que se fuera, le había escrito una carta a Nessie. Pero, en vez de enviarla, la había metido en un cajón. Esa niña probablemente estaba sufriendo demasiado. ¿Por qué debería añadir más a su dolor?

Bella le sonrió a Charlie.

—La cena está casi lista —dijo, cortando de manera efectiva el tema.

Charlie asintió.

—Le pediré a Sue que te ayude, Bells —dijo, antes de dirigirse a la sala de estar, presumiblemente para buscar a Sue, con quien se había casado hacía cuatro meses. Bella asintió y se sentó a esperar a Sue.

.

Al bajar del tren, Edward miró a su alrededor. « _Así que este es Seattle, donde Bella se cri_ _ó_ _»._ Edward agarró su maleta y se dirigió hacia la oficina. Le preguntó al vendedor de billetes donde estaba la casa de Charlie Swan. Después de obtener las direcciones, Edward le dio las gracias y le dio propina al hombre.

A medida que se dirigía hacia la casa de los Swan, Edward pensó en los últimos meses. Cuando se hizo muy evidente que Bella de hecho lo había dejado y no iba a volver, hizo sus propios planes. Nessie estaba actualmente viviendo con sus padres y él estaba en una misión.

 _¡Él iba a traer a Bella de vuelta a casa!_

Bella se había ido hacía un par de semanas cuando Edward comenzó a tener... extraños destellos de recuerdos. Tuvo destellos de ver a Bella montándolo, mientras hacían el amor. Sin embargo, eso era imposible. Ella misma dijo, en su carta, que el matrimonio no se había consumado. Él sabía que eso era verdad. Sin embargo, los recuerdos persistían. Tuvo destellos de sí mismo, tratando de desatar su vestido. Vio su rostro mientras la llenaba la primera vez. Se acordó de su sabor. ¿Habían hecho el amor de verdad? Y, si era así, ¿por qué había mentido Bella en su carta?

Finalmente, Edward se paró fuera de la casa de los Swan. No era tan grande como su propia casa, pero tenía un ambiente cálido y agradable. Se preguntó si en el interior sentiría lo mismo. Tomando una respiración profunda, llamó a la puerta.

Pasó un momento y luego un hombre alto, más viejo, abrió la puerta. Edward estaba seguro de que ese era Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella.

—¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó, mirando a Edward.

—¿Jefe Swan? Soy Edward Cullen. El… marido de Bella. ¿Está ella aquí? —Edward preguntó, tratando de ver más allá del hombre mayor. Charlie se movió, bloqueando la vista de Edward.

—Así que finalmente vino por mi hija. Le llevó bastante tiempo —dijo Charlie, a modo de respuesta. Miró al joven frente a él. Edward comenzó a ponerse rojo por el examen. Charlie se rió entre dientes. « _Vaya, le espera u_ _na gran sorpresa...»_

Edward comenzó a inquietarse. Esto no iba como él pensaba que sería.

—Joven, le hizo daño a mi hija. Ella ha sido un desastre desde su regreso. Se lo digo ahora, si usted está aquí para hacerle más daño, le sugiero que se vaya ahora. Bella no necesita que la molesten, sobre todo ahora —la defendió Charlie.

 _«¿Sobre todo ahora? ¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso?_ »

—No, señor. Sé que lastimé a Bella. Pero quiero hacer las paces con ella. Quiero que vuelva a casa. Yo... yo la amo, señor. Sé que he cometido errores. Mi esperanza es que Bella me pueda perdonar.

Una vez más, Charlie se rió entre dientes. « _Pobre, pobre muchacho. Realmente no tiene idea de lo que va a encontrar.»_ Charlie abrió más la puerta y dio un paso atrás.

—Bienvenido. Por favor entre.

Edward entró. Inmediatamente, sintió la comodidad de un hogar feliz rodearle. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había sentido esa sensación. Desde que Bella lo dejó...

—Ella está por allá, en la cocina —señaló Charlie. Edward asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar en esa dirección—. Ah, ¿y Edward?

Edward se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Charlie.

—¿Sí, señor?

Charlie se rió en voz alta esta vez.

—Buena suerte, hijo.

Edward asintió y siguió hacia la cocina. Pasó a una mujer mayor en su camino. Ella le dio una mirada extraña, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la cocina. Bella estaba de espaldas a él. Observó cuando ella sacó una tarta de manzana fuera del horno y la puso sobre la encimera al lado de la estufa. Dio un paso más plenamente dentro de la habitación.

—¿Bella? —dijo Edward. Bella se congeló, antes de girarse lentamente hacia él. Su cara registró la conmoción.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bella. Su mano se movió hacia su estómago. Edward bajó la mirada, notando por primera vez que estaba embarazada. Tenía varios meses de embarazo...

.

Viendo su estómago redondeado, los ojos de Edward se abrieron y su estómago se revolvió. Bella lo observó con inquietud.

 _«¿Lo sabe ? ¿Lo recuerda?»_

—¿Bella? ¿Qué...? _¿Cómo...?_ Uh... esto es... eh... esto es... inesperado. Parece que tardé mucho. Vine demasiado tarde —tartamudeó Edward, apartando los ojos de la redondez de su vientre. Inconscientemente, él empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta—. Lo siento... yo... eh... tal vez no debería haber venido aquí después de todo. Debería irme. —« _¿_ _Bella_ _está_ _embarazada? ¿Cómo? ¿Tal vez esa noche_ _fue_ _real? Pero, de ser así, ¿por qué se escapó después? ¿El niño que espera es mío?»_ La pregunta que Edward quería desesperadamente hacer estaba atascada en la garganta. « _Si es mío, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?»_ Edward dejó de moverse, justo cuando oyó...

—Edward, espera —empezó Bella, colocando de nuevo la mano sobre su estómago. El corazón de Edward se retorció en el pecho. « _Se ve tan hermosa...»_

—Te ves hermosa, mi Bella. Estás absolutamente resplandeciente —declaró Edward—. Felicidades. Estoy seguro... —Edward se detuvo, sus palabras cortadas por la expresión del rostro de Bella.

Por primera vez en varios meses, Bella realmente veía a Edward de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y parecía que había perdido peso. Ella quería desesperadamente correr a sus brazos, pero sabía que ya no podía. « _Él ya no es tu marido. Lo dejaste...»_ Un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Edward se congeló, oyendo el sonido.

—Mi Bella, por favor, no llores. Nunca pude soportar verte llorar. ¿Hay alguien a quien...? —cuestionó, haciendo un gesto hacia su estómago. El rostro de Bella cayó. « _No se acuerda...»_

—Ya no importa. Él nunca me quiso. Yo no era a quien él realmente quería. —Los ojos de Bella brillaban con lágrimas, las palabras que sentía eran verdad, cayendo como piedras de sus labios. « _Por favor,_ _solo_ _vete, Edward. Esto ya es bastante difícil...»_

Edward observó críticamente su estómago. Para que ella estuviera tan avanzada como estaba, habría quedado embarazada... Los recuerdos lo asaltaron de nuevo.

—Bella, ¿quién es el padre? Quiero la verdad.

 _«¿Por qué importaría que le diga? Él no recuerda. Él_ _solo_ _piensa que estoy mintiendo...»_

—He cometido un error. Él nunca volverá a estar involucrado en todo esto. Es mejor así —le dijo Bella con decisión.

Edward tenía la clara impresión de que Bella estaba ocultándole algo más. Ella nunca lo habría dejado y luego saltar a una relación con otro hombre. No era ella. Lo que significaba...

—Estás mintiéndome. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Edward? Dejé atrás todo lo que me diste, cuando salí de Chicago. —« _Casi todo lo que me diste. Solo un_ _a cosa_ _que no sabía que ya tenía»_ —. Te he dejado en libertad. Te dije que no esperaba nada de ti —respondió Bella. « _Excepto tu amor, que nunca será mío.»_

—Bella, ¿volverás a casa? ¿Volverás a Chicago, por favor? —preguntó Edward, asustado de que la había perdido para siempre.

—¿Cómo está Nessie? —preguntó Bella en su lugar. El corazón de Edward se detuvo.

—Ella extraña a su madre, mucho — le dijo con sinceridad. Nessie lloraba hasta quedarse dormida cada noche, llorando por Bella.

 _«Por supuesto que todavía extraña a Tanya»,_ Bella pensó con amargura, pero se abstuvo de expresar ese pensamiento. Dolor brotó en su corazón. _«Intenté_ _tan duro ser una madre para esa linda niña. Sin embargo, no fui lo suficientemente buena para que ninguno de ellos me amara de verdad...»_

—Es posible que hayas dejado todo atrás, pero tomaste algo también. Algo que no sabía que tenías, hasta que te fuiste.

 _«La foto... Él vino hasta aquí porque tomé la foto...»_

—Discúlpame, por favor. Ya vuelvo —dijo Bella, en dirección a las escaleras. Ella le devolvería la imagen si con eso conseguía que se fuera. Colocando su mano sobre su estómago, subió lentamente las escaleras, luchando contra las lágrimas. _«_ _Por lo menos voy a tener a este pequeño para recordarlo. No puede quitarme eso...»_

Edward observó a Bella subir las escaleras. Su mente viajó de nuevo a la mañana cuando se dio cuenta de que se había ido...

 _Edward se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué le había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era haberse desmayado en los brazos de Bella. ¿Bella? ¿Dónde estaba ella?_

— _¿_ _Bella? —llamó. Su voz sonaba áspera, como si no hubiera hablado en días—. ¿Bella? —volvió a llamar. La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa. ¿Dónde estaban Bella y Nessie?_

 _Sentado en la cama, Edward se dio cuenta de_ _tres_ _cosas a la vez... estaba desnudo, la cama estaba cubierta de sudor y había sangre en las sábanas que no tenía idea de cómo llegó hasta allí. Se revisó, pero no encontró ningún corte._

 _Dios, ¡se sentía tan débil! ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí? ¿Y dónde diablos estaba Bella?_

 _Con cuidado se puso de pie y tuvo que agarrar el marco de la cama. La habitación empezó a girar, ¿o era su cabeza que estaba dando vueltas? Una vez que el equilibrio estaba de vuelta, se dirigió a su armario. Agarró una bata y se la puso. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Al abrirla, esperaba ver a Bella viniendo a revisarlo. En su lugar,_ _solo_ _se escuchaba silencio. No había ruidos en la cocina, no había risas,_ _solo_ _... silencio._

 _Edward se dirigió a la habitación de Bella. La cama estaba limpia y ordenada, como si no hubiera dormido en un tiempo. Una fina capa de polvo recubría la mayoría de las superficies en la habitación. Un sentimiento de temor se deslizó en él. Comprobó su tocador. Anillos de polvo le demostraban que algunas de sus cosas habían desaparecido. Se dirigió a su armario. Abriendo una de las puertas, vio el interior. Sus vestidos todavía colgaban allí. Alivio lo inundó. Bella todavía estaba aquí, en alguna parte._

 _Edward se dirigió hacia las escaleras. ¿Dónde diablos estaba ella entonces? Lentamente, se dirigió a la parte inferior._

— _¿Bella? —volvió a llamar. La única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio._

 _Mientras caminaba lentamente junto a la mesa, un destello de metal le llamó la atención. Volviendo a mirar, encontró… ¿un anillo? Lo recogió_ _y_ _reconoció el anillo de bodas de Bella. De repente, se dio cuenta del papel que estaba sobre la mesa también. Esa sensación de temor lo recorrió de nuevo. La recogió y leyó..._

 _Mi querido Edward,_

 _Escribo esto con dolor en el corazón. He llegado a la conclusión de que nuestros sentimientos no son los mismos y_ _,_ _por ello, no me puedo quedar contigo ni un momento más. He disfrutado mucho el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y te agradezco por los increíbles recuerdos que llevaré conmigo por el resto de mis días. Me doy cuenta de que estoy tomando la salida de los cobardes de nuestro matrimonio y por ello lo siento tanto. Me has mostrado una vida que nunca soñé que existía. Pero, desafortunadamente, eso es lo que será siempre… un sueño. Un hermoso sueño del que fui afortunada al tener un vistazo. Te agradezco por esa oportunidad. No hay palabras para explicar realmente cuánto significó todo para mí, ser una esposa y madre. Solo debes saber que fui feliz y no me arrepiento para nada de nuestro tiempo juntos._

 _Nessie se ha convertido en la adorable niña que estoy segura fue alguna vez de nuevo y me gustaría pensar que yo tuve algo que ver en ella. Por favor dile que la amo. Siento tanto tener que dejarla, pero así es como debe ser. No puedo, ni debería quedarme donde no pertenezco. De nuevo, soy una cobarde._

 _Edward, te libero de nuestros votos maritales. Ya que nuestro matrimonio no fue_ _consumado_ _, debes ser capaz de obtener una anulación sin dificultad. No espero, ni quiero nada de ti de valor monetario. Encontrarás los vestidos_ _aún_ _colgando en el armario. Las únicas cosas que me llevo son las que traje conmigo y recuerdos de nuestro breve tiempo juntos._

 _Por favor debes saber que lo siento mucho por irme de esta manera. Realmente siento que es lo mejor._

 _Las últimas dos cosas que te devuelvo son mi nombre… tu nombre, y mi anillo de bodas. Por favor, dáselos a la mujer que algún día de verdad posea tu corazón. Mereces esa felicidad. Siempre te deseo lo mejor. Solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Nunca te molestaré de nuevo. Este es el adiós._

 _Tuya siempre,_

 _Bella Swan._

 _Edward leyó la nota de nuevo. ¿Ella lo había dejado? ¿Ya no quería ser su esposa?_

 _«¿Por qué iba a querer seguir siendo tu esposa? La trataste jodidamente horrible desde el día que llegó. Incluso cuando eras amable con ella, siempre te reservabas algo.»_

 _En ese momento, Edward se dio cuenta de cuán imbécil había sido. Bella había sido todo lo que podía desear en una esposa y madre, y había sido demasiado ciego y estúpido para ver cuán terriblemente le había hecho daño con su comportamiento insensible. La carta se arrugó cuando apretó el puño alrededor de ella. Con la mirada perdida, se dio cuenta de lo que se había negado a admitir desde el principio. Se había enamorado de Bella._

 _Y ahora era demasiado tarde..._

 _El siguiente par de días fueron un borrón para Edward. Recordó conseguir_ _una_ _buena botella de licor y_ _tratar_ _de beber hasta el olvido. El hecho de que acababa de volver del borde de la muerte ni siquiera se registró en su estado adormecido. Lo único que sabía era que había perdido lo mejor que le había ocurrido. Lo siguiente que recordaba claramente era ver la forma descomunal de su cuñado, poco antes de ser arrojado en el agua fría que llenaba la bañera en su cuarto de baño. Había resurgido escupiendo y maldiciendo._

— _¿Qué mierda le hiciste a mi hermanita, idiota? —gritó_ _Emmett_ _. Edward se había encogido física y mentalmente._

— _¿Ella está contigo y Rosalie? —preguntó, tratando de mantener la esperanza en su voz. Tal vez todavía tenía una oportunidad..._

— _¡No! Ella volvió a casa. Volvió a Seattle. Así que, voy a preguntar una vez más, ¿qué le hiciste?_

— _Me desperté hace unos días y ella no estaba. Lo último que recuerdo es colapsar en sus brazos. Ella me dejó una nota y su anillo de bodas estaba encima. No sé lo que pasó. No recuerdo nada —le dijo_ _Edward_ _a Emmett con honestidad._

— _Tuviste influenza_ _. Estuviste enfermo durante varios días. No sabíamos si lo lograrías o no. Esme y Carlisle se llevaron a Nessie para que no se enfermara. Bella insistió en cuidarte ella misma. Todos le dijimos que deberías estar en el hospital. Ella se negó, afirmando que era tu mujer y era su deber cuidar de ti —le dijo_ _Emmett_ _sin rodeos._

 _Edward procesó las palabras de Emmett. Había estado enfermo y ella había arriesgado su propia salud para cuidar de él._

— _Hace unos días, ella tocó a nuestra puerta muy temprano en la mañana y nos dijo que regresaba a Seattle. Bella no dio más detalles, solamente dijo que venir aquí había sido un error. Rose y yo le dijimos que esperara, que la acompañaríamos, pero, de nuevo, ella se negó. Dijo que no podía estar más aquí y que no nos enojáramos contigo. —Emmett miró a Edward._

 _Edward ahora se sentía peor que antes. ¿Qué había pasado para hacerla querer irse tan de repente? En la nota decía que había sido feliz. ¿Qué cambió?_

— _Emmett, necesito tu ayuda..._

Los pensamientos de Edward fueron cortados por el suave clic de zapatos, avisando del retorno de Bella. Su andar era lento, ya que el peso del niño la ralentizaba considerablemente. Ella se detuvo frente a él, su estómago casi tocándolo. Ella extendió la mano.

—Aquí. Siento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí para conseguir esto de nuevo. Solo quería algo para recordarte a ti y a Nessie. Lamento haberla tomado. Te podrías haber puesto en contacto conmigo por correo y te la habría devuelto, aunque solo fuera para evitarte el viaje —dijo Bella en voz baja, su voz con un toque de... _¿_ _derrota?_ Empujó la mano con el marco, haciendo que sus ojos bajaran.

Edward miró y vio una foto de él y Nessie. _¿Eh?_

—Bella, no me importa que hayas tomado la foto. No es por eso que estoy aquí —le dijo Edward. Vio la confusión cruzar su rostro.

—Pero, dijiste... —comenzó Bella, confundida. Edward tomó suavemente su mano libre y la colocó en su corazón.

—Yo estaba hablando de esto. Bella, tomaste mi corazón contigo cuando te fuiste. La parte loca es, que siempre lo tuviste, desde el día en que nos conocimos. Simplemente no me permití verlo.

—Oh, Edward... —Bella respiró profundo. Ella contuvo el impulso de huir. _«_ _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué atormentarme con mentiras? ¿No me ha herido suficiente?»_ Otro sollozo se le escapó.

—Te amo, Bella. Te he amado desde el primer momento en que entraste al salón de mis padres. Te veías tan asustada y, sin embargo, tan hermosa al mismo tiempo.

—Edward, necesito decirte algo —dijo Bella en voz baja. _«_ _Él va a huir gritando ahora. O_ _,_ _peor, me llamará mentirosa. ¿Por qué habría de creerme de todos modos? Ni siquiera puede recordar cuando el bebé fue concebido...»_

 _«Y le dije que el matrimonio nunca se consumó...»_

—¿Esto es por el bebé? Bella, con mucho gusto voy a criarlo como mío. Tienes mi palabra.

Bella movió la mano de Edward hacia su estómago. Edward podía sentir las patadas del bebé. Bella sonrió.

—Edward, este bebé _es_ tuyo. Eres el padre de este bebé. No me he acostado con nadie más. Solo contigo. —Bella vio la conmoción, luego el asombro cruzar el rostro de Edward—. Este es _tu_ hijo. —Como si el niño pudiera oírla, se movió con más fuerza. Su sonrisa desapareció y Edward vio un rubor extenderse por sus mejillas—. Sucedió... —comenzó ella, pero Edward la interrumpió.

—¿Cuando estaba enfermo con influenza? —Ante su asentimiento, continuó—. ¿Por qué dijiste que el matrimonio no se había consumado, Bella? —Edward preguntó con suavidad. Bella jadeó suavemente.

—¿Te acuerdas? —preguntó ella, evitando su última pregunta. Ella temía su respuesta. _«_ _¿Cuánto recuerda?»_

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Bueno, hasta hace unos momentos no estaba absolutamente seguro de si simplemente había alucinado debido a mi enfermedad o si en realidad había sucedido. Bella... después de que te fuiste, empecé a recordar... hacerte el amor. Pero pensé que no era real porque dijiste… en tu carta... —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Sin embargo, los recuerdos persistieron. Bella, nunca presenté un aviso de anulación. Todavía estamos casados —le dijo Edward, viéndola a los ojos.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a correr salvajemente. _«¡_ _Él sigue siendo mi marido! Mi hijo no va a nacer como un bastardo.»_

—¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió después? —preguntó en voz baja, asustada de su respuesta.

—No, no. El siguiente recuerdo claro que tengo es despertando en una casa vacía —le dijo con sinceridad.

—Me llamaste "Tanya". Me hiciste el amor y luego me llamaste con el nombre de tu esposa _muerta_. Estaba completamente destrozada. Supe en ese instante que nunca podrías amarme. Siempre la amarías. Así que, para guardar mi corazón, me fui. Y por eso mentí en la carta. Pensé que sería mejor de esa manera.

Edward la miró. ¿¡Él la había llamado Tanya!? No podía recordar eso, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara. No era de extrañar que Bella lo hubiera dejado. Se sentía como un imbécil. _«_ _¿Todavía puedo recuperarla? ¿Será demasiado tarde?_ _»_

—Sí, yo siempre la amaré —confirmó Edward. El corazón de Bella se rompió más que antes.

 _«Él me dice que me ama y luego admite que todavía está enamorado de su esposa._ _Solo_ _vete a casa y olvídate de mí. Será mejor para los dos.»_

—Tanya me dio una hermosa niña. Siempre la amaré por eso. Pero, no estoy enamorado de ella —dijo Edward, dando un paso hacia Bella de nuevo—. Estoy enamorado de ti, Isabella Cullen.

 _«No le hagas caso. Él está mintiendo…»_

 _«Pero quiero tanto creerle...»_

—Swan —dijo Bella.

 _«Ella tiene que hacer esto difícil, ¿eh? Bueno, se lo voy a demostrar...»_

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, Edward sacó un anillo de aspecto familiar. Bella se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que era su anillo de bodas. Edward se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Isabella Swan, prometo amarte cada momento para siempre. ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

—¿Pensé que habías dicho que todavía estábamos casados? —preguntó Bella.

—Cásate conmigo otra vez. Por todas las razones correctas en esta ocasión. Te mereces la boda de tus sueños.

—Edward, yo también te amo. Quiero que seamos una familia. Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido —dijo Bella, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Edward se puso de pie y deslizó el anillo en su dedo. O, más bien, intentó. No podía pasar el anillo más allá de su nudillo.

—Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta después de que el bebé nazca para poder usar mi anillo de nuevo —dijo Bella, suspirando.

Tirando de ella tan cerca como su estómago permitía, dijo Edward:

—Y después de eso, nunca va a dejar tu dedo de nuevo.

Bella se rió.

—No, nunca —estuvo de acuerdo.

—Bella, ninguna medida de tiempo contigo será suficiente, pero vamos a empezar con para siempre —prometió Edward.

—Puedo manejar para siempre —estuvo de acuerdo Bella, antes de que Edward capturara sus labios con los suyos. Apartándose, Bella levantó una ceja—. Tengo una pregunta, sin embargo. ¿Por qué siempre dices "Mi Bella"?

Edward se rió y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Debido a que _eres_ mi Bella. Siempre y para siempre. Y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Bella suspiro y pensó: _«_ _No podría pedir nada más que eso...»_

Edward dio un paso atrás y puso su mano sobre su vientre de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del bebé? ¿No tengo derecho a saber, independientemente de las circunstancias? ¿De verdad lo hubieras hecho sola?

La barbilla de Bella cayó.

—No te dije porque sabía que no lo recordabas. Cuando volví aquí tenía… el corazón roto... estaba perdida. Me quería morir. Quería recordar todo... pero también quería olvidar. Y entonces... me di cuenta de que llevaba a tu hijo. Y... empecé a vivir de nuevo... para el bebé. Debido a que es una parte de ti. Y... ya que no pude tenerte, sabía que tenía que asegurarme de que tu hijo sobreviviera.

»Cuando mi vientre comenzó a crecer, solo salía por las noches. Bajo el amparo de la oscuridad, me gustaba decirle a nuestro hijo acerca de ti, repitiendo todo lo que sabía sobre ti. En esos momentos, casi podía imaginarte a mi lado. Le dije al bebé acerca de Nessie... y Esme… y Alice. Le dijo sobre cuán enamorada estaba de su padre y cuánto lo sentía que nunca te conocería. Y... le prometí... que nunca iba a dejar que sintiera el rechazo de ser un bastardo. —Bella bajó la mirada, sonrojándose—. Tenía toda la intención de decirle a la gente que habías muerto en Chicago, por la influenza.

Edward la tomó de la mano.

—Morí por dentro el día que me di cuenta de que te habías ido. Pero ahora, por primera vez en meses, por fin me siento vivo de nuevo.

Bella sonrió.

—Yo también, mi amor. Yo también...

* * *

 _Y este ha sido el final… Amor, amor, mucho amor… ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Deben contarnos en un comentario todas sus opiniones!_

 _Queremos agradecer muchísimo a_ _ **bonesbemmettlover**_ _, la autora de esta historia, por su autorización para traducirla y compartirla con ustedes._

 _También agradecer a las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo para traducirla, Yani, Moni y Sarai, ¡muchas, muchas gracias!_

 _¡Esperamos que ustedes la hayan disfrutado y que, si lo hicieron, nos lo cuenten en un comentario!_

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia que publicaremos muy pronto, así que estén atentas!_


End file.
